Only in Fairytales
by safariwriter
Summary: Now Complete! The men of Laydon have been fighting with the were-creatures for years. The war has been quiet, but as the were-animals spy on the humans love starts to turn the wheels of fate once more...
1. Events at the Park

**A/N**- So here's yet another SM story. It's still a bit historic, but there will be a mix of historic things and modern ideas. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Serena Lunae walked down the main street of Kingston, the capital of Laydon. She was currently staying wither he father in their two story town home for a few weeks. Serena's father, Ken Lunae, was an advisor and good friend of the King of Laydon. He was also the Lord of Oakworth the neighboring county. Serena hated the city, but her father had insisted she come with him for this trip. He wanted her to attend a ball one of the nights that they were staying in the capital. Serena knew it was just a ploy to get her to meet the prince and try to attract him. Serena just wanted to be back home in Oakworth with her friends Lita and Amy. At least there she could run in the endless fields, swim in the lakes, and be who she truly was. When she was in Kingston she was forced to be an upper class, pampered lady. She couldn't run through the streets, go riding, or talk to people who were not of her status even if they did make better conversation.

When Serena reached the park she found the bench her father used to bring her to before he became too busy for walks to the park. The bench was nestled in between rose bushes. A large oak tree was growing in the middle of the bushes and provided shade for the little bench. Serena wished at least her mother would come, but she was pregnant so she was not allowed to travel to Kingston. Ilene had always given Serena a little slack while they were in Kingston because she knew her daughter couldn't be trapped within the walls of the city like some caged bird.

A yelp from the corner of the park broke through Serena's thoughts. When Serena turned her head a black dog was running towards her. The dog dove into the bushes as another dog, this time brown, came trotting up behind it. The brown dog had blood around its mouth and appeared to be chasing the other dog. Before the brown dog could get to the black one Serena stood up. "Shoo! Leave him alone you mutt! Go away!" The brown dog looked at Serena before looking at the rose bushes were the black dog was watching. The brown dog huffed before turning the trotting into the forest that bordered the park on one side. Serena knelt down and looked at the black dog in the roses. The blue eyes watched her cautiously. "You can come out now. That other dog left." The black dog did nothing, but retreat past the rose bushes and up to the oak tree. He started licking some wounds on his belly and paw, but he was always watching Serena. Serena watched him with returned interest before she realized that the sun was getting ready to sink behind most of the building and it would be dark soon. "Well I'm going home. I wish I could help you, but I can't here. I'm sure that if you were to come home with me that I could. I will not force you though. If you want help you can follow me on your own will." Serena stood up and started walking back to the entrance of the park.

As Serena walked down the streets back towards the castle she heard the low clatter of claws on concrete. She knew the dog was following her and Serena smiled. Maybe she could help this dog. In some ways helping the dog would give her something to do… something to release her from the monotonous life her father was forcing her into for these couple of weeks.

"Serena! Hurry up! You're father will be here any minute!" Danielle, the housekeeper, yelled when Serena was within sight. Serena picked up her skirts and ran back to the house. "You've been at the park far too long. Dinner will be served as soon as your father gets home. He sent a messenger saying he'd be home by seven and it is nearly six thirty!"

"Sorry Dani, I forgot to keep track of the time. I'll be right up to change. I need to take care of something real fast."

"Hurry up!" Danielle shouted as she started to ascend the stairs towards Serena's room. Serena ran outside and unlatched the side gate. The black dog was sitting by some bushes and watching her house. When it saw Serena it slowly walked over and slunk in through the gate. When the dog was in the small backyard Serena ran into the kitchen and found some scraps and a bowl of water for the dog. Her backyard was not large, but had a lot of bushes and trees in the back corner. From experience, Serena knew there were small burrows in the bushes, burrows the dog could use. Serena set the food and water in one of the small hiding spots.

"You need to stay hidden for a bit. Father is used to me bringing home strays and taking care of them, but I've never brought a dog home before so you still might be a surprise. I'll work on your wounds before I tell him." Serena said. The dog seemed to understand and crept into the bushes.

"Serena! Your father is almost home! You need to change for dinner!" Danielle shouted from the top window.

"I'm coming." Serena yelled back. "I'll be back tonight. Father has been going to sleep early lately. I'll sneak out once he's asleep, the chef's left and Danielle's retired." Serena smiled once more at the dog before running into the rustic looking house.

Serena was able to finish changing into another dress for dinner before her father arrived home with the help of Danielle. Serena had changed from a yellow walking dress to a dark blue dress that as Danielle said 'was more appropriate for a young woman of your station in life." Serena was in the sitting room when her father arrived and was the first to greet him. Since there was not usually a full family living in the town house Ken had never seen a reason to hire a full staff. All he needed was someone to watch Serena during the day when he was gone and a chef.

"How was your day father?" Serena asked.

"It was fine. Meetings as usual. It seems that they never end these days." Ken answered.

"What is so important now? I thought all of the worrying over were-beings was over. I thought King Jared had been able to appease those worries."

"I am afraid not Serena. He is trying his hardest though. The leader of the Weres is being difficult. He will not talk and there is always a threat of war in the air. Why are we talking about just a depressing matter? What did you do today my dear? Surely your life was more exciting than meetings and arguments."

Serena and her father talked quietly over some chicken that the chef had prepared for them. Serena's father had always been open to telling his daughter what was going on. He knew she would never be one of the women of the court whose main interest was what color her dress should be made of. Serena had a thirst for news and always wanted to know what was going on. Ken used to constantly find Serena arguing with some of the young men on Oakworth over the latest news. He often still did. Serena knew to keep her mouth quiet when she was in the court though, but she held a rigid frame that expressed her discomfort. When Serena's hunger for food and news was quenched she excused herself and left for the sitting room where her book was still open on the nightstand. After an hour or so Ken walked in to find Serena still reading, curled up in front of the fire.

"Serena, I am going to bed. I have to leave early for the castle tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night for dinner." Ken said.

"Goodnight." Serena replied. Ken bent down and kissed his daughter's head. Serena listened as he walked up the stairs, said goodnight to Danielle, and closed to the door to his room. Danielle came in a few minutes later to check up on Serena.

"Danielle, you can go to sleep. I can get ready for bed myself." Serena smiled.

"Of course my dear. If you need anything just come wake me up." Danielle said. She patted Serena's head and retired to her own room.

Serena waited a few more minutes to make sure that the other occupants of the house had all gone to sleep. The chef had left as soon as the kitchen was clean and would return early the next morning to make sure Ken would have coffee and something to eat before he left for the castle. Serena found some strips of cloth before she tip toed her way to the back door and quietly slipped into the night air. She ran over to the bushes and looked for the dog. She found no scraps of meat and the water bowl was empty. Serena was pondering where the dog had gone since she had locked the back gate once more when a twig snapping caught her attention. Two blue eyes starred back at her from an open patch of dirt behind all of the bushes.

"There you are! I was wondering were you had gone. Do you want me to look at your paw?" Serena asked. The dog didn't move so Serena took a few steps towards the dog. He didn't move. Serena reached out to the dog and let him sniff her hand. When the dog was satisfied she looked at his paw. The wound was still open, but the dog had managed to clean it. Serena wrapped the cloth around the wound before tying it gently. "There you go. It should be better in a few days. I'll bring you some food and water tomorrow morning as well." Serena patted the dogs head before she ran back to the door and slipped inside.

"That is your plan? You're going to use some girl to get to the royal family?" a voice broke into the night air. The dog looked up into the tree and spied a silvery owl.

"Hello to you too, Malachite. Her name is Serena Lunae. Her father is one of the King's advisors. He's supposed to be a good personal friend of the King as well." The dog sat on its haunches and watched as the last light in the house was blown out.

"Darien, I do not know what your plan is, but you should hurry. Your father will want results sooner than you think."

"I know. My father has absolutely no patience." Darien looked down at his paw which was wrapped in the clean white cloth.

"I see she patched you up as well. Zoi got you pretty well." Malachite laughed.

"I'll get him back for it don't worry." Darien's wolf form couldn't grin, but Malachite knew he was.

"How are you going to report back to your father? You can not stay in your wolf form for days on end. You'll need to resort back to being a human at some point."

"I'll return at night. Serena and her household go to bed quite early. Her father is an early riser, but he does not know about me yet. It gives me some time to get to the forest and back before she wakes up. I can change when I'm leaving. I'll need to unlatch the gate anyways."

"Alright, you're father wants me to check up on you most nights so I should be here a lot."

"Just don't blow my cover." Darien muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't." Malachite said goodnight to his werewolf friend before launching himself into the night sky and flying back into the forest.


	2. Shadow

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I'm glad so many of you liked the story! I was planning on updating sooner, but the internet in the dorm where I live is a piece of crap and was down all yesterday night and pretty much all of today… But now it's up so enjoy!

**shantie1984**- Thank you, hopefully it will be good for the rest of the story.

**Allison**- I'm glad you liked it! I'll definitely be updating!

**Moon Titan**- I'll be updating as much as possible!

**chibiangel413-** All will be revealed in good time… don't worry.

**Dertupio**- I can't promise you anything on the length… right now it's around 16 chapters, but I see it getting into the 20's… possibly high 20's.

* * *

For a few days Serena kept watch over her new friend. She was stealing meat from the kitchen when Danielle and the chef were not watching. The dogs paw and stomach had heeled well, faster than Serena had ever expected. During the day while Serena was supposed to be paying attention to her tutor she would think about the dog. For some reason he was able to keep her constantly intrigued. First its paw and belly healed faster than any other animal Serena has helped. Then the dog seemed to understand what Serena was saying. He would always watch her with understanding eyes as she would tell him about the latest news and what she had done that day. He also never barked or whined or made his presence known to others.

"Serena? What is wrong my dear?" Danielle asked. The day was dark and rainy, a rare occurrence for Kingston. Danielle would not leave Serena alone because the last time Serena escaped into the rain she caught a cold and spent most of a week in bed.

"It's raining. That's what is wrong." Serena muttered.

"You know you can not go out. You will catch another cold and then you will not be able to go outside for at least a week."

"I know, but it is so unfair! The weather has been so nice then all of a sudden you can barely see outside! Everything is soaked!"

"Is it not fair for you or not fair to the dog you are keeping out there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Serena laughed uneasily.

"I know about that… thing out there. I've seen you at night feeding him and I've also noticed that you have been stealing scraps of meat out of the trash after dinner. Your father is not going to be happy when he finds out."

"I know. I was thinking about telling him tonight over dinner."

"Well you better hope he's in a very good mood then. Come my dear, I'll put your hair up into those odangos you like. Don't worry; your dog will be fine."

The night Serena's father returned in a moderately good mood. He was tired as usual, but he was happy because he had a certain surprise for his daughter. "Serena, are you excited about returning home next Thursday?"

"O yes, I can not wait to see Momma again."

"She'll be bigger when we return home. We won't be coming back to Kingston till after your mother has given birth."

"But she told me that she still had a few more months left! We usually come to Kingston once a month or once every two months!"

"I know. King Jared has been very understanding and if he needs anything he knows where to send a messenger. But there is something before we leave that we must attend."

"There is always a catch." Serena groaned.

"Prince Diamond is having a birthday ball this Tuesday. We have been invited and Prince Diamond has expressed interest in meeting you. He has already asked for a dance with you. Of course I agreed."

"Of course you would." Serena muttered.

"This is an honor Serena, not a punishment." Lord Lunae gave his daughter a stern look and Serena backed down.

"Father, I'll agree to this dance…"

"Serena, it is not like you are getting married. It is just a dance."

"I know. I'll agree to this as long as you let me have a dog."

"A dog? Alright, what kind do you want? Something small perhaps?"

"Don't worry, I've already found one."

"Where is he?"

"Well he's in the backyard."

"What do you mean he's in the backyard? Where did you find him?"

Serena recounted the story of the day in the park, but she made it sound like it had only happened the day before. She also just happened to leave out that the dog had been injured. "Please Father, please let me keep him."

"Where in the backyard is he?"

"He's in the back bushes near the wall."

"When it stops raining we will go out to see him. Only after I've seen him will I decide on what will happen. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I will be in the study finishing some paperwork."

Serena nodded and her father stood up from the table and made his way down the hall. Danielle came into the dinning room a few minutes later to clear the table of the dishes. The older woman found the young mistress of the house sitting at the table still playing with some food. "He's going to say no." Serena whispered.

"Now how do you know that? You've brought countless birds, rabbits, and other small animals home before."

"But that's just it! The others have been small animals! This is a dog! It's not a small toy-dog, but a large breed… that is saying I even know the breed."

"Where's the confident girl I talked to earlier? I like her better than the one sitting in front of me."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. It should be nice out tomorrow. It's barely raining as we speak. Show him the dog tomorrow morning."

"He is not going to see King Jared early?"

"No, the king and his son are going out in the morning so your father does not have to be at the castle quite so early."

"Ok…"

"Have you named him?"

"Who? The dog?" Danielle nodded. "Oh, I was thinking Midnight or something like that. I like Shadow though."

"That would be a good name for him since he likes to hide in the shadows."

"Hm… I think I will name him Shadow."

"Now that you have his name figured out you can go to bed."

"Thank you Danielle."

"For what dear?"

"For helping me name Shadow."

"Your welcome. I will see you in the morning." Serena gave Danielle a hug before running up to her room. Danielle smiled as she finished picking up the dishes from the dining table.

"You are not helpful in the matter of this dog." Ken said as he walked into the dinning room. "You should not have helped her name him. Now there's a bond that has a potential to be broken."

"There has always been a bond. Ever since she saw that dog, Shadow, there has been a bond."

"There's no room here for a dog."

"The dog can stay in the backyard. Serena can also take him to the park to run around. Your home in Oakworth is also large enough for the dog. Lord Lunae, have you even though of the benefits? Serena goes to the park alone and usually walks alone during the day when she is not studying. This dog will be able to protect her if the need ever arose. Plus, Lady Lunae is expecting so there will be a time Serena could feel forgotten and alone. Shadow can help her with that as well."

"Serena won't feel forgotten! I will make sure of that."

"My lord, I've raised two sons. No matter how hard you try you will forget her at sometime. It might be brief, but it will happen and she will probably notice."

Ken said nothing. He knew Danielle was right. She was so close to the family that she was often the one the family members went to for advice. They had even sent her letters when they were in Oakworth and had a problem and she was still in Kingston. Ken did not say a thing as he turned and left the room. A little while later Danielle was walking around making sure everything was set for the night. As she turned the corner she found Ken watching Serena sleep from Serena's doorway. She said nothing as she backed out of the hall and left for her own room.


	3. Lord Ken meets Shadow

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Well I'm glad there are so many people reading this story! I'm getting ready to go to our conference finals right now so I'm not sure how much updating will happen since I have to get stuff turned in for next week. I promise that I'll get one update before I leave though…

So enjoy this chapter!

**Dertupio**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**chibiangel413**- Trust me, as the story goes on there will be a lot of interaction between Serena and "Shadow". Ya, our internet sucks. I can't wait till I move out and into my new apartment which is Verizon and a bit more reliable… The more exciting that is the power going out… mainly when the box is right outside my room…

Serena woke up the next morning dreading breakfast and what was to come after it. She didn't know if her father would approve of Shadow and was scared he'd either send Shadow to the pound or, worse, into the forest. Serena was still pondering the future when Danielle walked in and opened the blinds on the windows. "Danielle!" Serena screeched when the light poured into the room and into Serena's eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena, but you must wake up. You're father wants to meet Shadow." Danielle said. She went through Serena's closet and found a suitable dress. Serena washed her face in her bathroom before walking out so Danielle could help her dress.

"Danielle, what if he doesn't like Shadow? What if he sends him off?" Serena asked.

"You are worrying too much my dear. You are to be fifteen in a few months; you should not be acting like a twelve year old again. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Serena said quietly.

"Now go have breakfast with your father. Your food is already on the table for you." Serena gave Danielle a hug before making her way downstairs and into the dinning room. Ken Lunae was reading the morning paper as he ate some toast and coffee. There was also a plate of eggs to the side. Serena sat down in front of the same breakfast, except she had apple juice for her drink and not coffee.

"Morning Father."

"Morning Sere. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. I want to see this… Shadow." Ken didn't even take his eyes off his newspaper.

"Yes Father." Serena's full attention was on her food. She figured the sooner she could get this over with the sooner she'd either be happier than before or she would soon be crying in her room. Ken watched Serena eat from over the edge of his newspaper. When she was done he promptly folded the newspaper and drank the last of his coffee.

"Let's go." Ken got up from his seat and his daughter followed him. He held the back door open for Serena and let her walk through. He waited on the back porch as Serena walked over to the bushes and quietly called into them. A black dog appeared. He had his tail wagging and a friendly look in his eye. "Come on out. I want you to meet my father." The dog looked at Serena with a quizzical look and then over at Ken who staid on the bench.

Serena got up, smoothed out her skirts, and walked over to her father. The dog crept out a bit slower and kept looking between Serena and her father. When he reached the two humans he laid down at the foot of the porch.

"Has he ever growled at you?" Ken asked.

"No."

"No biting?"

"Never."

"Any unusual behavior? Any foaming at the mouth?"

"No and no."

"Why did you take him in? There are plenty of other dogs in the streets you could have brought home." Ken was still looking over the dog who was staring right back at him, almost challenging him to find a fault in him.

"I just really liked it. He was hiding from another dog when I found him, but luckily he had no injuries at the time. I didn't force him home, but I asked him if he wanted to follow me home and he did."

"What are you planning to feed him?"

"Scraps of meat from the dinners we might not finish. I also have a bowl out here that I fill with water."

"I am assuming you will want to bring him home?"

"If I am allowed to keep him."

"I do not see why not. He will be able to protect you when you decide to go out on your walks by yourself. Just make sure you keep him in line and he does not hurt anyone. He will be your sole responsibility."

"Really? I can keep him?"

"As long as you take care of him. He will stay outside while we are in Kingston and he can stay in the barn when we are back home."

"Thank you father!" Serena wrapped her arms around her father's neck in a quick hug before she jumped down onto the lawn. She knew it was unlady like, but her father was used to these moments. She started the scratch the dog fast and hard, making the dog get up and get excited.

"Now Serena, since you get to keep the dog you must dance with Prince Diamond and you must enjoy it."

"Ugh… yes father." Serena said quietly.

"You think I would forget? I want you to go and get a dress with Danielle for the ball. You still have three days till the ball so if you need to you and get one custom made."

"Are you going to leave money for us?"

"No, just tell them to send me the bill."

"Will a shop keeper allow that?"

"They should. If you need money ask them to hold the dress, then send a message to me and I'll pay for it on my way home."

"Yes father." Serena said.

"I need to get to the castle. King Jared and Prince Diamond should probably home soon and I need to be there. I'm sure Prince Diamond will be happy to hear that you have accepted his offer."

"I'm sure he would." Serena muttered.

"Go get ready to go out. I will see you tonight at dinner." Ken left Serena with Shadow for a few minutes as he got his papers together. Danielle was bringing her in as he was leaving.

"Goodbye Father!" Serena yelled from the stairs.

"Goodbye Sere." Ken yelled back.

oOoOoOo

Later that night Darien was relaxing in the middle of the lawn. Serena had just fed him some steak that the chef had cooked for her and her family. He had to give the chef some credit; that steak was one of the best he's ever had. Darien watched as Serena's light flickered off. Danielle's silhouette moved through the house, turning lights off as she passed through them. The last light to go off though was Lord Lunae's. He must have been staying up late working on some papers for the king. Darien waited a bit longer before he got up. His bones popped and cracked as his form elongated and became thicker. Soon his human form was standing in the middle of the yard. The last trip back to his father's home he had brought clothes back since when he transformed he is always naked.

"Coming home?" Malachite asked.

"I need to talk to my father. I have some good news." Darien grinned. He brushed a few stray black hairs off of his face.

"Her father accepted you?"

"He wants me to protect her when she goes walking by herself."

"Are you going to?"

"If I must." Darien had changed into his suit and was walking towards the gate. "I'll see you at home?"

"I'll be waiting for you with the others."

"Will you assemble everyone in the council room? I want to go over everything with them." Malachite tried to nod, but his head just went side to side. Darien laughed and shook his head. "Thank you, I will see you soon." Darien opened the gate and strode out onto the street. The walk to the woods was quiet and uneventful. Most houses were black and silent. A night watchman passed Darien and smiled at him. Darien nodded his head, but continued on. The woods were dark and quiet, creating the ominous feeling that kept most of the humans out of the forest. The forest was for the animals and the towns were for the humans. That was the perspective of the weres.

"Prince Darien, you're home." A guard said. He was in the form of a stag.

"Just for a bit." Darien smiled. He continued into the forest until he came upon a stone castle covered in vines. The doors opened for him as he kept walking through.

"Welcome home." A woman with long black hair said.

"Good evening Rei." Darien smiled.

"The generals and your father are in the council room awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you."

"When are you going to be home permanently? You've already been out there for a few weeks."

"I know. I am willing to take as long as I need to."

"You always were dedicated to everything you do. I am going to bed so I'll see you the next time you come back."

"Good night Rei."

"Good night Darien."

Darien continued on towards the council room. He pushed the huge double oak doors in. His father was sitting at the far end of the room in the largest chair. The chair across from him was open, it was Darien's spot. King Endymion was an older version on Darien. Since were-animals do not age as quickly as humans the father and son looked almost like brother.

"Malachite tells me that you have been accepted by Lord Lunae into the family as his daughter's protector."

"He wishes for me to protect her on her walks. She is usually walking alone so this will put some of his nervousness at ease."

"How much longer do you need, my son?"

"I am not sure father. It will probably take me longer. Serena trusts me completely, but her father is another issue. They will be attending a ball before they leave. Prince Diamond has asked Lord Lunae for permission to have a dance with his daughter."

"So maybe Serena will become close to the royal family. If that happens you can get even closer and you might be able to get some more information."

"There is some bad news. The Lunae's live in Oakworth and will not be returning to Kingston for a few months. Lady Lunae is pregnant with another child and is expected within the coming months."

"You will not be able to come back home then while you are there. I want someone to go with you. Jadeite, I want you to go with them. Malachite and the others will check on both of you while you are there."

"Rei is going to not like this. Both Darien and Jadeite will be gone and there will be no one to calm her down when she goes on her rants." Zoicite groaned.

"Do not worry Jadeite; I'm sure my wife will find something for her to do." King Endymion said. "If it gets bad enough one of you will escort her to Oakworth."

"That sounds like a plan." Jadeite said.

"When are they leaving?" King Endymion asked.

"This coming Thursday, I do not know what time of day though." Darien said.

"Jadeite, Thursday morning I want you to start making your way to Oakworth. I am assuming that Lord Lunae will have the largest home in Oakworth?"

"Yes. The royal family does not own a home there because they stay with Lord Lunae when they pass through." Darien said.

"Very well. I believe we have everything set. Darien, I wish for you to come back once more before you leave."

"Of course follow. If we are done I wish to be heading back."

"Of course, we will see you in a few days." Darien bowed his head towards his father and said goodbye to his friends before he left.


	4. Diamond's Ball

**A/N-** Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys to know that I'm leaving Tuesday for my championship. I'm supposed to be gone till Saturday, but I probably won't update till the week after just because I'll need to catch up in school.

For now, enjoy this chapter!

**chibiangel413**- Yup, Diamond's always an issue… but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior-** The chapters are all varying in lengths, but none will be less than 2 pages on Word and there are a few that go over it. I know the busy life. I might not be updating for a bit because we have our championship next week so I'm gone from school all week. When I get back it's going to be me playing catch up with all my homework…

**Dertupio**- Your welcome, glad you liked it!

* * *

Danielle tied the corset tighter than Serena thought possible. The dress was light blue with silver ribbons and pearls laced through the corset. A small, thin jacket was made with the dress, but Serena's father did not get it with the dress. If the chance arose he was hoping Diamond would offer Serena his jacket. "Do you want anything in your hiar Serena?"

"No, just the odangos as usual." Serena's fingers idly went through her jewelry box. Her fingers found a diamond pendant that her mother had given her when Serena had turned thirteen. As Danielle did her hair Serena slipped the necklace around her neck. The jewel feel neatly right above Serena's cleavage.

"Your father should be waiting for you. I believe I heard the carriage pull up a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Danielle." Serena stood up, took a quick look into the mirror and continued her way hand.

"Father, may I see Shadow and tell him goodnight?" Serena asked when she saw her father standing next to the door.

"Be quick, we are almost late." Serena nodded and scurried back to the back porch.

Shadow was sitting on the porch over looking the grounds. He looked like a king watching over his kingdom. "Good evening your highness." Serena said as she scratched his ear. "How are you tonight? Father and I are leaving now and Danielle is leaving to visit her son Michael so you will have the house to yourself tonight. Be good." Serena kissed the top of Shadows head before leaving.

Darien listened as the carriage carrying the Lunae's left and Danielle walked around. It was a half hour before Danielle left the house. Darien quickly transformed into his human form. He found his clothes and quickly changed. Malachite has already come for that night and was probably returning home by now. The walk back to the forest and then to the castle was quick. Darien's father was in court still, with the representatives from all were-animal families. The generals were representatives themselves for their respective families, but members from their home came to bring messages from home and take back news from the meeting. Darien gave a quick update then a plan for the future. The arctic foxes and horses had questions, but that was expected since they had always been the wisest of the animals. When the meeting was over Darien spent time with his father and his generals.

"She called me 'your highness' tonight. She though I looked like a King." Darien laughed.

"You are sure she does not know?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm sure, don't worry."

"Darien, it will soon be time for you to take the thrown. You will need to find a mate soon." Kind Endymion said.

"I know." Darien muttered.

"Don't worry Dare; I'm sure you can find someone." Nephrite said. "You do have all those women throwing themselves at you."

"Shut up." Darien growled. He had always hated the attention women had given him.

"Let's go have dinner; I'm sure Darien wants some real food." King Endymion said. Everyone agreed and headed into the dining room for a real meal.

oOoOoOo

Serena and her father arrived at the Palace. There were guards surrounding the castle as nobles walked in. The footman helped Serena down followed by her father. Ken Lunae led his daughter into the Palace. There were already enough people there that over-flow rooms had been set up. Some couples were dancing while others clung to the side of the room talking.

"Lord Kenneth Lunae and his daughter, Lady Serenity Lunae!" A harold called. Serena groaned at the announcement. Unwanted attention always came with the announcements and they had to use her full name of course.

"Ken!" King Jared exclaimed when the Lunae's approached the throne.

"King Jared, Queen Gertrude, Prince Diamond." Ken bowed. Serena curtsied next to her father.

"Serenity, it has been so long since you last graced these halls. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. How old are you now?"

"I am sixteen, my lord." Serena said quietly. Lord Lunae and King Jared dove right into a deep conversation. Serena stood quietly next to her father and watched the couples who were dancing on the floor.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" Prince Diamond asked. Serena smiled at Diamond and accepted the hand he had given her. Diamond led Serena out to the dance floor. People moved out of their way as they walked toward the center. Diamond spun Serena around so she came to face him. Diamond wrapped a hand around Serena's lower back and held her hand in the other. Serena's right hand was gently lying on Diamond's shoulder. "I heard your mother is pregnant."

"She is. I will have a sibling in a few months." Serena kept her answers short as possible. There was something about this man in front of her that bothered her. Diamond spent most of his younger years in boarding schools and academies so Serena had never met him when she used to come with her father to the castle.

"I must say, you are far more beautiful in person than in the pictures I have seen of you."

"You have seen my pictures?"

"I stayed in your family manor once on my way home. I forgot where you were, but I believe your mother had taken you to see some friends."

"She used to do that often." Diamond spun Serena around the outside of the dance circle. Some of the younger women of the court were glaring at Serena, but oogling at Diamond.

"They make a lovely pair."

"Maybe we'll have a new Princess soon." The older women loved to gossip and Serena guessed she was the new topic.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"Hm? O yes, I think I'm a bit tired. I was helping Danielle pack and played with my new dog today."

"You look quite pale. Why were you helping your maid pack? It is, after all, her job."

"I know, but I like to help. It gives me something to do."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"That would be wonderful."

Diamond led Serena outside to the gardens. He showed her a bench where she could sit down the promptly took off his jacket. He placed his coat around Serena's shoulders and sat down next to her. Serena gazed into the sky, bit was disappointed to find that the castle's light blocked out most of the stars.

"What's wrong?" Diamond asked when he noticed Serena's frown.

"Hm?"

"You look disappointed."

"I'm sorry, I like star gazing, but it seems that will not be possible tonight."

"The castle's lights are blocking them. If you would like, we can go deeper into the garden. Surely more would appear."

"It is alright. I'm perfectly fine here."

The pair talked for a few more minutes, keeping the conversation light, before Serena went inside with Diamond leading her. King Jared and Serena's father were still talking when their children reappeared. Next to them. "How was your walk?" Jared asked.

"We sat and talked mostly. Miss Lunae is a wonderful conversationalist." Diamond said with a smile. "But she is quite tired now and sure to fall asleep on her feet."

"We will be heading home then. Jared, I will see you tomorrow."

"In the afternoon. I do not think I will be up till then my friend. This ball shows no signs of stopping quite yet."

"Of course, I understand. 'Till tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow. Goodnight Serena." Serena lowered her head.

"I will walk you out. There is something I wish to discuss with you Lord Lunae." Diamond said.

"Of course."

Serena walked between the two men silently. Their carriage was coming up in front of the door as they stepped out onto the first top step. The threesome walked down the steps to the carriage. Before Serena or Ken got into the carriage they looked at Diamond, waiting for him to ask what he wanted.

"My lord, I would like to officially court your daughter, but I would like your approval first." Diamond asked.

"I do approve of this courting. This relationship has my blessing." Ken smiled. "You should not be asking me though; you should be asking my daughter."

"Serena, will you give me the honor of being able to court you?" Diamond asked.

"It would be my honor, your highness." Serena bowed her head. Diamond lifted her head up with two of his fingers and smiled at her. His hand dropped to her hand and he brought it to his lips. "Your jacket, my lord." Serena shrugged off the coat, but Diamond stopped her. He pulled the coat back over her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Think of it as a present." Diamond smiled.

"But it is your birthday, Prince Diamond, you should be receiving the presents, not the guests."

"Aw, but you are a special guest. Just take it please."

"But Prince Diamond-"

"If you will not take it because I simply give it to you, you may borrow it. Think of it as a physical promise that we will see each other soon again." Serena nodded at Diamond and hugged the Jacket closer to her. Diamond helped Serena into the carriage. Ken patted Diamond's back and smiled proudly at him as he joined his daughter inside the carriage.


	5. Return to Oakworth

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I have been able to go over multiple copies of my paper, do my math homework, chemistry homework, chemistry lab, and watch a few movies in the last 3 days. I'm quite proud of myself. Plus now I get to update before I leave! The team's actually leaving tonight so I was planning the whole time to update today. Anyway, enjoy and I shall see you all when I get back!

**Dertupio**- Thank you! That chapter is going to take a while to get there, but it's coming, don't worry. A few other things have to happen first.

**shantie1984**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**chibiangel413**- He is quite persistent isn't he… well that's Prince Diamond for you… I always used to call my dog his highness so that's where I got the idea for that part.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Yes, Diamond is always up to something, and that something usually isn't good. Thanks for the luck! You can never have too much!

**Skyhighdreamer**- Thanks, glad you like it!

* * *

Somehow Serena had convinced her father to allow her to bring Shadow along in the carriage. Lord Ken Lunae was working on some papers while Serena alternated between reading and looking out of the window. Shadow never barked or created a hassle. He either curled up next to Serena or regally sat next to Serena on his haunches. "I've never seen an animal so well behaved before. You are truly lucky to find him, Serena." Shadow's eyes followed Ken and stared right back at him.

"I know." Serena flipped a page of her book. She pet Shadow's head, but never looked up from her book.

"His eyes… they're calculating, almost as though he's human."

"It's nice. He's someone who will understand me when I'm talking and he's so far always been there." Serena's words reminded Ken of what Danielle had told him.

"Serena, have I not spent enough time with you lately? Wait, I know I have not. I should not have asked you to come. You've always liked your freedom and without your mother and friends it's harder to find that."

"It is alright, I know my place when we are in Kingston. I must admit though, it will be nice to see everyone again."

"Speaking of seeing people, King Jared has informed me that his son is planning a visit to Oakworth. He will be our guest." Serena hid her surprise behind her book.

"When is he coming?"

"He will be here in a month for a week or two. Due to your mother's pregnancy he will be coming back a month after the babe is born. The length of that trip will be decided then."

"That sounds… nice."

"While he is here, why don't you take Prince Diamond for a tour of the grounds by horse?"

"Our chaperone?"

"You spent a night alone with him at his birthday ball, why not a day now?"

"Father, there were other couples outside and guards with us. We were hardly alone."

"Other couples hm? Are you admitting that you two are a couple?" Shadow grunted as he lay down next to Serena. He closed his eyes and tuned out the Lunae's conversation.

"I do not know Father. So, may I have a chaperone for the tour?"

"Andrew will go with you, but he will be far enough away that the two of you re alone. Is that satisfactory?"

"It will do…" Serena returned to her book while her father went back to working on the papers in front of him.

Serena stopped reading when the scenery passing her window alerted her to how close they were to the manor. Serena's heart started to pound in anticipation of seeing her home once more. The carriage pulled around to the front of the house and stopped at the front door. Lady Lunae was patiently standing in front of the door with her hands cupping her now very round belly. Ken stepped out of the carriage first and engulfed his wife in a hug as soon as he could. Before Serena could get out Shadow jumped out to explore his new home.

"Dear, why was there a dog… a wolf in the carriage? Please tell me that is not my daughter. If I found out a witch or some voodoo queen changed our daughter I'll…I'll…"

"My love, calm down. That is Shadow. He is Serena's new pet. He's well behaved and the pair bonded quickly. I could not leave him back in Kingston. It would have broken Serena's heart." Ken explained.

The footman held out his hand and Serena stepped out. She ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you as well my angel. Your father told me about your new friend."

"He's wonderful Mama! I was hoping I could allow him into the house. He stays relatively clean."

"If he makes a mess then you have to clean him and the mess up. I will not have this house filled with stains. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you mama!" Serena gave her mother another hug and led Shadow inside. The black dog obediently followed Serena inside.

"Whoever owned that dog must have taught him well. He's very obedient and seems loyal to Serena."

"He's been a good dog. He only barked once or twice in the week and a half he was with us at Kingston."

"Well like will change for him since there's so much room here. It's so much different than Kingston. You know he looks like a wolf to me."

"A wolf? How would you know my dear? All the wolves have been long dead."

"I saw one when I was young. It's too bad that the were-wars broke out. I would have liked to show Serena all of the different animals that used to live in the forests."

"I know, but it is a price we must pay for our safety. Now tell me how have you and our child been?"

"He kicked for the first time the other day. Maybe tonight he'll recognize his father and kick again."

"I can not wait for it." Ken delicately kissed the top of his wife's head and lead her inside. "Come, let us prepare for dinner."


	6. Oakworth

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So the internet in my area of the dorms is down, but it's still working in the study room! Anyway, there's not much that will really be affecting updating other than the usual (homework, studying, swimming), so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Dertupio**- Ya, I promise not to forget about it, don't worry! The only reason why I wouldn't be able to update is because my internet doesn't always work…

**chibiangel413**- My family and I are really close and it's really important to me so I made hers the same way. I'm glad you like it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Well I'm back so here's the next chapter! I would have updated yesterday, but my internet hates me apparently… and the rest of the dorms around me… But it's up now! Enjoy!

* * *

Ilene Lunae had taken her daughter to the village after a few days of her being home so they could find some things for Serena's new friend. Serena had instantly rushed off to the candy store with Shadow on her heels while her mother left to go look for a collar and leash. While in the candy store Serena found her friends Lita and Ami. Both girls instantly fell in love with Serena's new companion. "Have you showed him to Andrew yet?" Lita asked.

"No, not yet. I got back two nights ago and haven't had much time to go down to see Andrew. I went down to the stables though, but he was working."

"Aw, well he's going to love him. So how was Kingston?"

"The same as usual… boring." Serena shrugged.

"Serena, news travels fast in Oakworth. We know something else happened." Ami sighed.

"Prince Diamond had a birthday ball, but it was like all of the other balls I've ever been to."

"How about the fact Prince Diamond is now courting you." Lita asked.

"O ya, that." Serena muttered.

"Serena, that's the kind of thing we want to know! We all know Kingston is boring." Lita said.

"You don't sound too happy about it. Why aren't you happy about this arrangement? I mean you did agree to it didn't you?" Ami asked.

"I did, but I just don't know about him. Something about him creeps me out." Serena said as she rubbed Shadow's head. "I need to go, I'm sure my mom's found everything by now."

"Alright, well, we'll see you later. How about we stop by tomorrow around lunch?" Lita said. "I'll bring the food and we can go have a picnic."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll see you guys then." Serena smiled. She rushed out of the store, not forgetting the small bag of sugary sweets she had picked out. Her mother was just coming out of the dress maker when Serena arrived back at the carriage.

"You have perfect timing." Ilene said. "I just finished ordering you some new gowns. They shall be done just before Prince Diamond arrives."

"Thank you, mother." Serena said quietly.

"O Serena, this is so exciting, why aren't you happier? You're being courted by the prince!" Ilene gushed.

"I know, I'm just getting used to it mother."

"But of course. This is a big change."

oOoOoOo

The weeks passed by and everyone in Oakworth was preparing for Prince Diamond's arrival. There was a small dinner to be held in his honor at the Lunae's estate the night after he arrived. Ilene was giving orders to all the maids on what to do with certain pieces of furniture since her newest obsession was her home décor. Ken had to be watching her nearly the whole time to make sure she wouldn't try to do anything herself. He didn't want her to get hurt or too tired and didn't want her to accidentally hurt the child.

Serena, on the other hand, was a different story. While with her friends and parents she acted happy and excited for Prince Diamond's visit, but as soon as she was able to escape in the library or her room or even into the stables the mask shattered and her true feelings came out. Most of the time they were sad and gloomy, but occasionally there was an angry spout. The only two who knew about the true feelings Serena held were Shadow and Andrew. Andrew had found out when he stumbled upon Serena in the stables crying and mumbling to one of the mares. Since then he's become Serena's sole confident who could at least try to console her.

The night before Diamond's arrival Serena excused herself to her room earlier than usual with an excuse of nervousness and wanted to look refreshed for the prince when he arrived. Her parents, of course, allowed her to retreat back to the confines of her room. Serena did in fact go to sleep early, tiring herself out by crying. Shadow, in the meantime sat under the window and watched her. When her breathing became normal he waited to listen for her parents. Ilene retired early as well while Ken decided to go into his study and work on a few things. Knowing now was as good of a time as any Shadow snuck out of the room and crept is away to the back door. He was able to get a passing servant to open the door before bolting outside and disappearing into the darkness.

"Malachite." Darien said as he pulled on his jacket. He had hidden some clothes on the border of the Lunae's land for when he needed to become a man again.

"Yes, my lord?" Malachite said.

"Is my father close?"

"Aye, he's at the small lake in the center of the forest."

"Good, let's go. There're things we need to discuss." The two men found there way through the forest until they reached the lake. Darien's father stood at the edge and appeared to be enchanted by the water. "Father." Darien greeted.

"Ah Darien. I was wondering when you'd get here, but I expected it to be much later."

"Serenity retired early along with her mother. Her father was in the study so I was able to get out." Darien explained. "Prince Diamond is coming to Oakworth tomorrow."

"So I hear. It appears your… mistress is his current interest."

"She is. He'll be here for only a week now. It won't be until the next visit, after Serenity's mother has given birth that he'll have longer stay here. What is the plan for this visit?"

"I want you to observe. Diamond thinks we're too weak to make any appearances and I want him to keep thinking that way. I want to know his weaknesses other than golden haired beauty's, if that's even one. I also want you to try and learn anything you can about his future plans for the kingdom and this war."

"Understood." Darien nodded.

"If something comes up have Malachite bring the message. Otherwise I will meet you here next Sunday night."

"Till then." Darien said.

"Till then." Darien smiled at his father before turning around and leaving. Malachite took back to the skies as Darien walked to the edge of the forest.

"Stay close, my friend." Darien said to the white owl. The owl just blinked, but Darien understood the message. Of course Malachite would be here with him unless he needed to deliver a message back home. Darien stripped his man clothes and welcomed the transformation from man to beast as his animal fur covered him. Quietly he stalked back to the estate where he had taken up residence. He was able to find his way into the house then up to the room. Serenity's door was shut, but Ken soon walked out of his study to find Shadow sitting at the door. The older man just smiled before opening the door so the dog could get into the room. Ken looked in on his daughter to find her fast asleep and Shadow settling down by her side.


	7. Discoveries

**A/N-** Hello everyone! I'm sorry for such a long wait! I know I promised that this chapter would be up sooner, but unfortunately other issues (watching my 5 month old puppy who's main goal in life is to get in trouble for example) came up. The next couple of weeks are going to be crazy as well. I have dead week this week and then finals week. Luckily spring break is right after finals so I'll have some time to write and update.

Enjoy!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- It took me forever to write that last chapter. I knew where I wanted to go, but not how to. I guess I figured it out though! Ya, our internet sucks. I can't wait to move to my apartment in June cause then we have Verizon again. Good luck finding a job! I know how hard it is to find a job in SoCal from what my parents say and what I'll be experiencing in the next few years, I'm sure.

**Dertupio**- They know of the werewolves, but they think that all of the werewolves have been extinct or are still in hiding. That's all I'm going to reveal right now because everything will start happening soon, don't worry.

**chibiangel413-** Well you'll get to find out soon enough how Darien acts when Diamond's with Serena.

**lilcatfish96-** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! That last chapter even gave me quite a bit of trouble…

* * *

The Lunae's home was a flurry of excitement the day of Prince Diamond's arrival. Serena decided she would rather just watch instead of help. There was no way she was going to help prepare for the Prince's arrival since she still wasn't so sure about being courted by him. She kept replaying that night over and over again in her head. She would constantly question herself on why she said yes instead of building up the courage to say no. The sound of clattering hooves could be heard outside her window so she stepped outside onto her balcony to watch the prince and his entourage arrive. Her mother and father were on the steps of the house to great the young man. Diamond smiled at Ken and Ilene as he walked up to them. They both eagerly invited him in, but before he walked into the house he looked up at Serenity and smiled. Serenity smiled back before retreating back to her room. It was no more than two minutes later before a maid fetched her.

"Prince Diamond." Serena said as she curtsied.

"Ah, Serenity. You are even lovelier than the last time I saw you." Prince Diamond said with a smile. He raised her chin up and aqua blue eyes met powder blue ones. When Serena had stood up Diamond took her hand and kissed it. Serena blushed for unknown reasons and chided herself quietly for doing so.

"Your highness, you must be tired and famished from your long ride." Ken said after a moment of silence. "Amanda! Please show the prince to his room." The servant, not older the Serena walked up and bowed.

"Some lunch shall be delivered to your room as well." Ilene said.

"Thank you very much. I shall see you all tonight at dinner." Diamond said with one of his smiles that would usually make any woman fall for him, at least it worked on Amanda. Serenity just smiled back, but found his smile cliché.

Serena walked back to her room, but was stopped by Diamond coming out of his. Diamond smiled at seeing her and Serena returned it in a tight, forced smile. "Your Highness, do you need anything?" Serena asked to be polite.

"I would love a kiss from a beautiful woman such as yourself." Diamond grinned. He walked up and placed his hand on the small of Serena's back. Serena gasped at his audacity and tried to push at his chest.

"My lord, I do not think that is entirely proper." Serena said.

"Just a quick kiss." Diamond grinned. Before Serena could protest again Diamond bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Serena kept her lips closed, but Diamond didn't try to push the kiss to anything else. He released Serena's lips as well as her waist within a few seconds. "Like I promised. A quick kiss." Diamond ran the back of his hand down Serena's cheek before walking on. Serena just glared down the hall in front of her before storming into her room.

"The audacity of that man!" Serena growled. Her loud statement woke Darien up. He had been sleeping under the window still. He hadn't even woken up when the Prince arrived. He let out a slight huff, loud enough to let Serena know she had woken him up. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your nap, your highness, but that… that beast of a man! He knows that wasn't proper. To make it worst he stole my first kiss!" Serena huffed as she flopped down onto her bed. "I can't believe most people actually like him! Why can't they see he's a creep? The were-beings had it right."

Darien's interest was peaked at the mention of were-beings, but he soon put his head back down when Serena remained quiet. Serena called for assistance from one of the maids and started untying the back of her dress. Darien knew he shouldn't watch, but couldn't help it. She was still one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Two maids came in to help her. One found her a riding dress and another helped her change from one dress to the other. Serena dismissed them and tied her boots on. "Well Shadow, do you want to go outside?" Shadow stretched, but did indeed stand up and follow her out. Serena quietly walked down the stairs and out to the stables.

"Andy!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend.

"My lady." Andrew said, bowing his head.

"Will you stop that? We're friends, remember? My name is Serena and I'd like it if you called me that." Serena said.

"It's improper."

"If you're worried about my parents you can call me Serena when they aren't around. When they are you can address me the formal way. Deal?" Serena asked, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Andrew said, shaking her hand. "Now, who are you riding today?"

"I was thinking about Lotus. She hasn't been out lately." Serena said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle her? You said yourself that she hasn't been out lately." Andrew said.

"I think I can. If she gives me trouble I'll bring her straight back here and I'll get off before I get hurt." Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get her ready then." Andrew said with smile.

"Thank you!" Serena said. Shadow remained sitting at the corner of a row of stalls, studying Andrew.

"Um, Serena, when did you get him?" Andrew asked gulping.

"O, this is Shadow. I found him in Kingston. He was being attacked. I chased off the other dogs and nursed him back to health. He healed quickly though. Daddy let me bring him home though." Serena said with a smile. She pet Shadow's head. "Andy, don't look so worried. He won't hurt you. For the most part he's perfectly harmless." Darien grinned at the comment knowing he was anything but harmless when it came down to it.

"I'm sure. Why don't you go look at the new foals while I get Lotus ready?" Andrew suggested.

"Sure, you won't mind if Shadow just roams around, right?"

"Of course not." Andrew said.

"Great, well, you know where to find me when she's ready!" Serena said before skipping off to the pen where the foals were being held. Instead of going with her Shadow followed Andrew down another row of stalls until he pulled out a palomino mare.

"She doesn't know does she, your highness?" Andrew asked the dog. Shadow shook his head and trotted into the feed room which was quite dark.

"It's been a while Andrew." Darien's voice floated out of the shadows.

"I know." Andrew said.

"What happened to you? One moment you were fighting with us, the next you were gone." Darien asked.

"I was hurt. Soon the amount of blood loss made it so I was incapable of returning back to my animal form to get away and back to the fortress. Lady Ilene and Lord Ken found me almost dead. They fetched a doctor to help me and nursed me back to health. Lord Ken gave me job here once I was completely better. Since I was able to work with the animals better than anyone else I soon became the stable master." Andrew explained.

"Why did you never come back?" Darien asked.

"I didn't want to. Serena often came down here looking for someone to talk to and I didn't want to leave her alone. I decided to watch out for her I guess." Andrew said. "My lord, please, let me stay here."

"Your mother will want to know you're still alive. It took everyone to keep her from killing herself since she thought she lost you. She's been alone now for far too long." Darien said.

"Tell her, tell everyone. I don't care. I just don't want to leave Serena."

"Do you love her?" Darien asked. His voice was low and threatening. For some reason he wouldn't be able to stand it if the were-horse he had once known loved his charge.

"No… well actually-"

"You do?" Darien growled.

"Not as in a mate, no. I love her like I'd love a little sister. I'm protective over her I guess." Darien relaxed once Andrew had explained what he meant. "Why are you following her anyway?"

"She is being courted by Prince Diamond. In fact he is here currently." Darien explained. "I'm trying to gain information through her and her father and through Diamond now. If I can do that we might have a better idea of when we can make the final battle."

"Your highness, please don't get her involved. I don't want to see her hurt." Andrew said. He finished saddling the mare and patted her on the neck.

"I'll try and keep her out of it the best I can." Darien said. "Don't worry."

"I find myself worrying anyway." Andrew muttered. He untied the mare's lead rope from the post and started leading her out of the stables. Darien transformed back into his wolf self and walked out behind Andrew and the horse. "Serena, she's all set to go. She's actually quite quiet today."

"Thank you Andrew. I shouldn't be out too long because dinner will be served soon." Serena said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Andrew said with a smile. "Have fun."

"Of course. We'll see you in a bit." Serena said as she mounted the mare. Giving her a light kick the mare was off into the field. Shadow gave Andrew one more look before running off to catch up with Serena and her mare.


	8. Announcements

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So Finals are next week (followed by Spring Break). Right now I'm not stressing, but I'm sure by this weekend I will. I'm going to try and keep updating during Finals since I only have one each day. We'll see how it works. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

**Dertupio-** Yes, well the first kiss isn't coming for a while. There's a lot of things that happen…

**Moonlitsfantasy-** I've been purposely not letting the thoughts come out all that much. I want their actions to speak more than them right now. I'm glad you like it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thanks for bringing that mistake to my attention. I'll fix it on my word documents that I have saved. I'm glad you still like it so much! And yes, sleep is definitely a good thing. Finals are coming up, but without swimming now I don't think I have to worry about any sleep loss.

**chibiangel413**- It seems most people didn't expect that last twist… There's one more twist in the story, but there's still quite a few chapters till then.

**lilcatfish96**- The Sere/Darien action doesn't come for a bit and you'll see why, don't worry…

**shantie1984**- This chapter should be a little longer, but right now they're varying in length. Some of the later chapters will start to be consistently longer. Thanks for the review though!

* * *

Ilene Lunae had made plans for a small dinner event in Prince Diamond's honor and now more... The small group from the elite class around Oakworth were invited. Serena once again found herself hidden in her room. She had been staying in there or with Andrew and the horses just to avoid Diamond. It had been working well until Diamond had asked her on a tour of the grounds that morning. Serena was forced to agree, but she insisted on Shadow coming. Diamond had agreed, eyeing the dog cautiously.

Flashback

_They had just gone over the last rill that made up part of the Lunae's boundaries. The forest lay a few feet from them and looked menacing. The dark feeling it exhibited made Serena wonder if it was foreshadowing anything else. Usually she liked coming to the forest's edge to gather flowers or other things and didn't get the foreboding feeling. "Lady Serenity, let's have lunch." Diamond announced. He jumped off his horse and helped Serena down. _

_Serena set out the food from the picnic basket her mother had given her on a red blanket. She herself sat on one side while Diamond sat on the other. A few slices of sandwiches were laid out and the pair started eating. Serena was enjoying the silence, but kept a cautious eye on the man before her. Shadow was sitting next to her, falling asleep._

"_Serena, are you happy?" Diamond asked, standing up._

"_Of course, my lord." Serena said. She looked up at him and accepted his hand to help her up._

"_You never seem to show it. You're always with the horses or in your room. You never wish to spend time with me and when you do you're so stand off-ish." Diamond said._

"_I am sorry my lord. It is just a big adjustment for me." Serena said, the lie coming easy._

"_I understand, but I wish for a little more from you. A kiss perhaps." Diamond said. He leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. Serena stiffened instantly and tried to pull back, but Diamond held her to him for a bit longer. A dark growl from Shadow finally tore him away from her. _

"_Excuse me my lord, but that was completely uncalled for and inappropriate!" Serena hissed._

"_We are courting Serena. People do expect us to show some affection towards one another."_

"_But not that kind! That action is held for those married or soon to be!" Serena exclaimed. She tore herself away from Diamond and gathered the things from their picnic._

"_After tonight, that will be us." Diamond said._

"_What do you mean?" Serena asked._

"_Serena, will you accept me as your husband?" Diamond asked, even going down on one knee. Serena just remained silent, with her mouth hanging open._

"_But Prince Diamond, we have only been courting for a few weeks now, barely a month!"_

"_I know it is fast, but Serena, I wish for you to be my queen, this country's queen." Diamond said._

"_My lord, I'm not sure…"_

"_You have until tonight. If I do not have an answer then I will be making the announcement tonight that we are in fact engaged." Diamond said. "Now, we should be heading back to your lovely manor. Tonight is after all, a big night for the two of us."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

End Flashback

"Serena!" Lita said as she walked into her friend's room, tearing Serena from the memory. "O good, you're ready. Your mother was afraid you'd still need to get ready." Lita said.

"No, no, I'm ready." Serena smiled.

"We heard that there is to be a large and quite important announcement tonight." Amy said.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some women in the bakery were gossiping about it. The whole town is a buzz with it." Amy explained.

"So do we get to know what it is?" Lita asked. Serena smiled and shook her head no.

"Come, we must be going down stairs. Most of the guests are here." Amy said. Serena led her two friends down the main hallway and the grand staircase. The large ballroom was crowded already and a few more carriages had yet to reveal their passengers.

"And my mother said this was to be small." Serena whispered. Her friends laughed at the joke as they made their way through the crowd. Serena stopped by her parent's and began to talk with some of the guests. Diamond soon joined her and laced an arm around her waist. The action didn't go unnoticed by many of the guests.

"Dinner is served!" Gerry, the old butler said. Ken and Ilene made their way through the room first, then Serena and Prince Diamond, followed by the rests of the guests. As the food came out a quiet murmur sat above the table as everyone gossiped about local news and rumors.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Serena had left with her friends Darien had changed back to his proper self. He stolen a servant's uniform and now slipped it on so he could sneak out of the house. Luckily the guests had already moved into the dining room so he was able to leave undetected. As he walked past the room her noticed Serena sitting next to Diamond. Her back was straight and tense although she had a smile on her face. It wasn't the smile he had seen her use when she was reading a book or riding or playing with him. No, this was a political smile. Maybe she really was born to be royalty. Darien shook his head as soon as the thought had passed through it. She was a human; she wouldn't fit in amongst his people unless she was to be changed. Why would he care anyway. He could choose from any were-creature in his court and lands, he didn't need some golden haired human.

Darien made the quick run out to the forest, the same spot Diamond had proposed to Serena. Darien had growled when Diamond had kissed the girl and he still didn't know why. It's her life; she could have said no, he didn't need to help her. "This has been quite the eventful day." Malachite said as he landed and transformed into his humanoid self.

"That it has." Darien muttered. "Is my father here?"

"He has just arrived, although he isn't expecting you till tomorrow." Malachite said.

"Ya, well he might like to know about these new developments." Darien mumbled. He made his way through the trees to the watering spot where his father was lounging on a large boulder.

"Darien, I was not expecting you."

"I know father, but there's news. Diamond has proposed to Serena. He's announcing it tonight."

"That would explain why King Jared and his wife are on their way to Oakworth." King Endymion said.

"The royal family is on its way here?" Darien asked.

"Yes, it seems that Diamond sent a letter to his parents, informing them of his plan. They are coming to surprise the new couple."

"Then I should be getting back." Darien said.

"Of course, be careful."

"I always am." Darien said. He rushed through the forest as a shadow and made it to the house just as the Royal family made it there. Ken and Ilene were immediately in the foyer to great the new guests along with Diamond and Serena. The rest of the guests were still in aw of the new visitors.

oOoOoOo

"Mother, Father, we were not expecting you." Prince Diamond said.

"Yes well we heard about the ball and decided to come. It has been quite some time since we've been to Oakworth anyway. The vacation is good for us." Queen Gertrude said.

"You were just on vacation, if I remember correctly." Lord Ken said.

"That is true." King Jared smiled.

"Let's go finish dinner. I'm sure you are hungry after your travels." Lady Ilene said.

"That sounds wonderful." Queen Gertrude said. Everyone returned to the dining room, but the room's murmuring was now about the two new quests. "Lady Ilene, what is that?" Everyone's head turned to look where Gertrude was pointing. Shadow was sitting in the corner of the room, keenly watching the events happening before him.

"O, that is Serena's dog. He should be in her room and not down here." Ilene said.

"I'm sorry mother. I shut the door, I promise. Maybe he got out when one of the servants went to feed him."

"That may be, but now you need to go put him back in your room." Ken said. Serena nodded and quietly grabbed Shadow by his color and dragged him out of the room. "Shadow, please stay in here." Serena whispered when she reached her room. Shadow just sat down and waited for her to leave, which she promptly did.

As soon as Serena was gone Shadow changed back into Darien. Darien found the servant's clothes once more and put them on. He walked down stairs and easily found his way in the help staff. He was just bringing the water into the dining room when Diamond called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I have an announcement to make." Diamond said. Everyone turned to him and waited silently.

"Today Lady Serena has bestowed upon me the greatest honor I could have asked for. She has agreed to be my wife." Instantly, the room went into cheers and clapping. Serena blushed, but accepted Diamond's hand when he offered it. She stood beside him with the same political smile she had been wearing the whole night.


	9. Close Call

**A/N**- Another quick update. So this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to have another chapter up within the next two days...

**Dertupio**- Your welcome!

**chibiangel413**- Yes, but there's also the society around her and her family that she had to take into consideration. Plus, she still doesn't know about Darien.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I think there's already someone who wants to kill Diamond, so unfortunately, no you can't kill him. Sorry!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Moonlitsfantasy**- I'm happy you like it!

**sailor princess 231**- Yes, she'll eventually learn the truth. Don't worry.

**shantie1984**- I'm a hurrying, I'm a hurrying! ;p. Thanks for the review!

* * *

�"Serena, I can't believe he proposed!" Lita said. She was holding Serena's hand looking at the ring Diamond had placed on Serena's finger. It was a white gold band with a single diamond in the center. 

"I know…"

"Are you going to move to Kingston?" Amy asked. She was browsing through Serena's bookshelf.

"I have no idea." Serena said. "I think sometime after Mom gives birth. Maybe on my father's next trip back to the city." 

"But that isn't for a few months right? Your father was planning to stay here with your mother."

"Ya, but I think that he has to make day trips or other smaller trips." Serena said. "Diamond was supposed to come back, but I guess that's changing now."

"You seem so depressed." Lita said. "Come over tomorrow, we'll have a picnic or something."

"Will you be cooking?"

"I'll see if I can sneak into the kitchen and make something." Lita promised.

"But right now, I think that we need to get going. It's almost far too late to be out." Amy said. "Can I borrow this?" She held up a dark leather bound book.

"Go ahead, even though you've read it so many times... Why don't you just keep it? I haven't picked it up in forever anyway." Serena said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Lita and Amy left, leaving Serena alone. It was the first time all day that see looked around her room and noticed that Shadow was missing. "Ugh, where is he?" Serena muttered. She ran down the stairs and outside. She found a few paw prints in the dirt that led straight to the forest. "Andrew!"

"What can I help you with?" Andrew asked, coming around a corner.

"I need a horse, any horse." Serena said.

"There's one out in the far pasture that should be ready for you if you can ride bareback." 

"I think I can." Serena said. She rushed off to the farthest pasture. Sure enough there was a palomino stallion waiting for her. "I don't know why Andrew thinks I can ride you, but sure." Serena led the stallion over to the gate, put on the bridle waiting on the post, and climbed onto his back. The stallion instantly bound forward. Although he was fast it seemed as though he was careful to not hurt Serena or knock her off his back. Serena watched as the small dog tracks rushed by on the ground until they disappeared into the forest. The stallion came to a quick stop and refused to go into the forest, even when Serena urged him on. "Fine, if you won't come in with me, then I'll go in alone. I can't say I've ever seen a horse as scared as you." The stallion huffed and stamped the ground, but Serena just turned around and entered the forest.

She followed the dog tracks to a bush. On the other side of it were shoe prints. The dog prints had simply ended and the shoe prints had started. The stallion stood behind Serena and tugged on her dress before Serena could start following them. "Will you stop that?" Serena growled swatting the stallion's nose away. The stallion let go and Serena started following the shoe tracks. Whoever they belonged to had her dog. She just hoped the reason they had Shadow wasn't because he was hurt. As Serena followed the tracks she came to a small pond. Shadow was sitting at the edge, sleeping. There was no man in sight. 

"Shadow, what are you doing out here?" Serena asked. She walked up and pet the dog's head. "Well, come on now. Let's get home. It's getting dark and I have a feeling I need to start getting ready to pack."

Serena turned around and left the pond as quickly as she had entered into the oasis. Shadow followed her a bit more reluctant. In her hurry, Serena missed the other dog… well wolf sitting behind some bushes on the other side of the pond as well as an owl awake during the day.

The stallion Serena had ridden to the forest on was waiting patiently outside, half asleep. Serena pulled herself back on top of him and grabbed the reigns. Turning back to the stables she started him at a trot with Shadow following at his side. When they got back Serena got off the stallion and took off the reigns. She set them on the fence where she had found them and went off in search of Andrew. After a few minutes of searching she found Andrew cleaning the bridle she had just used. 

"You found Shadow, I assume." Andrew said.

"Ya, he was by this small pond out in the forest." Serena said.

"Serena, you know better than to go out into the forest by yourself." Andrew said.

"I know, but I didn't want to lose him!" Serena complained.

"I'm sure he would have come back." Andrew said.

"You never know… I need to be getting back. I'm sure mother's looking for me for some reason or another by now. I'll see you tomorrow probably." Serena said.

"Till tomorrow then." Andrew smiled. He watched Serena walk out of the stables and onto the small path that led to the main house. Shadow was following behind her, but stopped and looked at Andrew, a thank you in his eyes.


	10. The Truth

**A/N- **I know that I promised this chapter by yesterday, but with finals and packing and just trying to keep myself from overstressing I wasn't able to get it out. I'm sorry! Things just keep adding up, but I have time now so I'm updating! Plus the next couple of updates should come out pretty fast because it's spring break as soon as I finish my chem. final tomorrow!

I believe most of you have also been waiting for this chapter so enjoy!

**shantie1984**- Yes, I know. That last chapter was really short and I'm really sorry for it!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- I know, I'm dragging it on, I know, but it's building the suspense! Don't worry; the reveal is sooner than you think!

**Dertupio**- See, that's all part of their mystery. But yes, Andrew was the horse.

**chibiangel413**- yes, Andrew was the horse that Serena rode. And what you've been waiting for is coming up quite quickly ;p.

**Tamchan**- The hardest thing in writing these stories is finding time to write. Before I started finals my parents told me about a competition we're entering as a family and so I got wound up on that for a few days, but I had to promise my parents I wouldn't write anymore poems (my real specialty) until I was finished with finals. It's always good to be busy though. I can't stand just sitting on my ass for the most part. Keep working:) 

Serena's mother had a baby boy about three weeks after Diamond proposed to Serena. He was names Samuel, Sam for short. He had dark hair like their father, but Ilene's blue eyes, something he shared with his older sister. Ilene had been weak after the delivery so she staid in bed for a few days after the birth. Serena watched over her little brother as a nurse took care of him. Everyone was always coming in to see the new addition to the family and Serena was pushed away for the most part. Shadow was usually her only companion, except for Lita and Amy's few visits.

One night Shadow stood at the door as Serena read by a small flickering candle. She set her book down and opened the door. Shadow quickly streaked out and disappeared down the hall. Serena just brushed it off as him having to go outside to relieve himself. But when he didn't return after a few minutes Serena went downstairs to see if he needed to be let in, but there was no sign of him. Knowing neither her parents nor Andrew would want her outside this late looking for Shadow she returned to her room, hoping Shadow would return.

Hours past and Serena couldn't fall asleep knowing Shadow was gone. She tossed and turned in her bed all night. Through the night she heard Sam cry and a nurse come to his aid. Then both the nurse and Sam fell back to sleep and the house was silent once more. Eventually, about two hours before sunrise, Serena heard the pitter patter of Shadow's claws on the wood floor of the hallway. The door creaked as he pushed it open with his nose. Serena acted like she was asleep and sleep nearly took her when a thump at her window shocked her. She restrained herself from looking. But what she heard surprised her. The window opened.

"Malachite, what do you need? You know you shouldn't be here." A man's voice spoke.

"I know, but your father wanted me to tell you that he is to be leaving. You are to send letters if you need to contact him."

"And how am I to write letters when I'm supposed to be a dog?" The first man asked.

"Alright, I'll deliver the messages for you. It's not that long of a flight after all." The second man, Malachite, said.

"Then it's settled. Good night Malachite." The first man growled.

"Good night, your majesty." The second man said. There was a flutter of wings before the window closed. Serena remained silent, although very confused. She opened her eyes slightly and watched through her eye lashes as a man walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She was thanking her parents for getting her a raised bed since the man seemed to be completely bare. The man sat down and rubbed his hands through his black hair. Serena continued to watch the man as he contemplated something. Occasionally he would look over at her, the moonlight illuminating his sharp features. Serena had to admit that whoever he was, he was quite handsome. The man muttered something before walking over to the window. Serena followed him with her eyes. She couldn't conceal her gasp when he started changing back into a dog… her dog. He stopped and he looked straight at her, his nose half changed into a muzzle. He quickly changed back into the man. Serena sat up in the bed and tried to crawl into the headboard.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked. She knew he could tell she was scared.

"I thought you were asleep…" He said.

"That doesn't answer my questions. Answer them or I'll scream."

"My name is Darien. I'm the Prince of the Were-animals. I am a werewolf." Darien said, answering her questions as simply as he could.

"A prince?" Serena said. She groaned, the last thing she needed was more royalty. One prince was one too many royal pains. Then the rest of what he said sunk in. "A werewolf? I thought they had all been killed off, that all the were-animals had been killed off."

"Not all of us. Many of us had. My mother was killed in one of the last battles. Your prince's, excuse me, your fiancé's men raided our capitol city one night, killing everyone they could." Darien said, the hatred in his voice sinking through.

"The last battle was… over a decade ago. It was right after I was born." Serena said. "Wait, what are you doing with me? I mean, you could have left right after I found you. And don't you have healing powers? You didn't need me to help you. You're using me for something, aren't you?"

"You found out all of my secrets haven't you, Sere?" Darien laughed. "I've been trying to find out information here and there about Diamond's future plans. He knows we're still out there and he knows my father and I are still alive. He won't stop till all of us are gone."

"But there hasn't been a battle in so long. What makes you think he's going to continue it? It was his father's war after all."

"We do have spies in the castle as well. They've overheard the plans." Darien explained.

"Then why use me?" Serena asked.

"Because your father is helping in the plan making. We thought if one of us could get close to you…"

"Then you could get close to my father or close enough to hear his plans."

"Pretty much."

"Are there anymore of you here?" Serena asked.

"One, I just found out. Well, one permanently. Malachite, is usually here as well as a few of my other generals."

"Who is permanently here?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew? As in our stable master?" Serena gasped.

"Yes, I just found out myself. He's a were-horse. He is actually the horse you rode when you came looking for me that one day." Darien explained.

"I can't believe that Andrew… I mean… I've known him since…" Serena muttered.

"Calm down Sere." Darien laughed.

"Don't call me that." Serena said.

"Call you what?" Darien asked.

"Sere, don't call me Sere. It sounds like something only a lover should say." Serena said, embarrassed that the romantic in her was seeping through.

"You mean, such as your fiancé?" Darien asked, his eyebrow raised.

"He's not my lover… I don't love him." Serena said. "In fact it's quite the opposite. Wait, why am I telling you this? I mean, I just found out you're a weredog-"

"Wolf, I'm a werewolf." Darien corrected. 

"Werewolf, excuse me, and you've been using me! My life is too confusing." Serena muttered.

"Maybe you should go to sleep. I'm not going to leave just because you know my secret." Darien said. "We can talk more tomorrow. If you want we can even talk to Andrew."

"Will you have clothes on then?" Serena asked.

"I'll find some." Darien said. "Now go to sleep. I won't let any monsters hurt you." Serena couldn't help, but smile at the irony. She laid back down into her comforter. She watched Darien as he transformed back into a dog and as he too fell asleep.


	11. First Signs

**A/N**- Hey guys! I know I promised this would be up quicker, but the puppy has kept me busier than I thought I would be. I've also been using a lot of my free time for catching up on sleep. Please forgive me! Enjoy this chapter!

**Dertupio**- I understand how your point. It was more that the news was too urgent that they couldn't get out and for the most part the were's don't talk in their animal form. It would be more suspicious to see a wolf and owl conversing than two men…

**Jeanniestorm-** Yes I know it was abrupt, but it was also being dragged out far too long. Her allegiance could come in question, but there's also her family that she has to consider as well.

**chibiangel413-** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Tamchan-** Thanks for the luck! I did pass all of my classes and now I only have one more quarter of chem. before I can start my biology courses. I don't really go into what they think of each other's character, just mainly their love and the confusion about that. Thanks for the review, it's always loved!

**Munyo**- They will be getting together soon, but in soon I mean a few chapters… I'm glad you've liked it so far!

**shantie1984**- Well… you'll just have to read to find out…

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**kagome032000**- You'll see… ;)

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

* * *

When Serena woke up the next morning she could hear the rustling of the maid's skirts in the halls. Her father was talking to someone and a few of the maids were gossiping as usual. Serena sat up in bed and smiled, until she remembered last night. That's when she looked over at Shadow's spot to find it empty. Darien walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed this time.

"And I was hoping it was all a dream…" Serena muttered.

"Sorry Sere, but it wasn't." Darien grinned.

"What if I maid walks in? I don't even want to think of the rumors that could spread or my father's wrath." Serena said.

"Don't worry. I have better hearing than you. I would know before they walked in and I could be back in my wolf form before they even opened the door." Darien grinned.

"I still don't like you. Now leave, I need to change." Serena said as she got out of bed.

"Aw come now, I've already been in here before…" Serena smacked Darien in the arm. "Alright, I'll go into your bathroom."

"I think I hate you." Serena said.

"You could never hate me." Darien grinned.

"I could never hate you before I found out you were a werewolf!" Serena growled. "Now leave!"

"Keep it down, the maids are coming." Darien grinned. He walked into the bathroom right as two maids walked in.

"Miss, are you alright? We thought we heard someone in here." One of the maids said.

"I'm fine. I was just talking to myself." Serena said.

"Yes ma'am. Would you like some help this morning?" The first maid asked.

"Yes please." Serena picked out a soft yellow riding dress and set it on her bed.

"Miss, your dog was in the bathroom!" The second maid said. Shadow slunk out of the bathroom and walked over to his spot under the window. Serena could have sworn and the winked at her.

"The door must have shut while he was walking around." Serena said, coming up with a poor excuse in her opinion. The two maids helped Serena into the dress. When they were done Serena thanked them before leaving. Her mother was still in the dining room with Sam in her arms.

"Serena, dear, are you going to have some breakfast or should I say lunch?" Ilene asked.

"I was going to ask the maid to pack it. I thought a nice ride through the back fields would be nice today."

"I guess that will be ok. Make sure Andrew goes with you." Ilene said.

"Of course, I wouldn't have thought otherwise." Serena said with a smile. The cook quickly prepared a sandwich for Serena and added a second for Andrew before packing everything into a basket and handing it to Serena.

"Andrew!" Serena said, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Serena." Andrew said.

"Andrew, I had this strange dream last night."

"And what happened in this dream?" Andrew asked. He took out a mare for Serena and started brushing her down.

"Well you see, I saw Shadow transform into a man. He had dark hard and handsome features." Serena watched Andrew's face, but she couldn't see any reaction.

"That is strange indeed." Andrew said.

"Too bad it was true." Darien said. He stepped out from the shadows in his own riding garb.

"Your majesty." Andrew instantly bowed.

"Stand up Andrew." Darien said. "Serena saw me last night. It seems she was pretending to be asleep while I was talking to Malachite before he left."

"So I know everything." Serena added. "You're the stallion I rode when I went looking for Shadow…err… Darien."

"That's true."

"Have you been using me to spy as well?" Serena asked.

"No, I have been her just to work for you. I was hurt when I was a boy and your father had a doctor look me over. When I was healed I staid here to work for me. It was because I'm a were-horse that I was able to work so well with the other horses and move up to becoming stable master so quickly. But I never used you for information. Darien's the first were-animal I've seen in years." Andrew explained.

"I'll believe you… only because I trust you." Serena said, giving Andrew a hug. Darien let out a growl and Serena released Andrew to glare at the other man. "I still don't like you."

"Are we going out for a ride or what?"

"Andrew and I are, but I'm not sure about you." Serena said.

"I'm coming." Darien said.

"No you're not!" Serena yelled.

"Sorry, but I am." Darien said.

"Andrew!"

"I can't say anything Serena. He is my prince." Andrew said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to talk to you." Serena said. She got on the horse Andrew had prepared for her before heading out. Andrew and Darien both jumped on two stallion without bridles or saddles. "Show offs…" Serena muttered under her breath when they passed her. When they reached a good spot in the back fields Serena got down and set everything up. Darien and Andrew both sat down on opposite sides. Serena sat down next to Andrew, making Darien glare at the other man and growled low in his throat. Andrew just gulped while Serena pretended like she didn't care. Serena kept the conversation light and flowing, though mostly with Andrew. When it was time to go she helped repack everything before letting Andrew help her onto her mare.

Once they had returned Serena quickly left the stables, leaving Darien and Andrew alone. "You like her like a sister?" Darien growled.

"Prince Darien, I swear, that's it. She's never acted like that!" Andrew gulped. "You saw her before she knew your… our secret."

"I'm still not so sure…" Darien said.

"Prince Darien, shouldn't you be looking at another were-animal for a mate? One of the women of your court, especially since she's engaged." Andrew ducked as Darien threw a brush at him. Darien walked out of the room, into an empty stall, changed back into his wolf form and took off for the house. Andrew picked up the clothes and put them back in a dark corner for the next time Darien needed them.

oOoOoOo

That night Darien watched Serena sleep. He couldn't find the sleep that had come to her so quickly. He had changed into his man form and found the clothes he had hid earlier. He sat on her bed and just looked at her. Her golden hair was flowing behind her and her face was so peaceful. Andrew was right, he needed to find someone from his court to marry, not the human's prince's fiancée. But still he felt completely entranced by the human. There had always been rumors about were-animals mating humans, but no one believed them anymore, especially since the wars. Both races hated each other. Or so Darien thought, but as he looked down at Serena he knew it wasn't hate that he felt…


	12. Moving and Mates

"Serena, you must go get ready

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry. I'm taking a 5 credit class which is pretty demanding along with swimming and my other classes. I'm trying a new thing this quarter… I'm going to try and keep up on my reading! This should be interesting… Plus there have been some other things going on like finding out I'm going to the Kenny Chesney concert next month! Ya, I'm excited and can't wait right now. Too bad it's over a month away. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully update a lot quicker.

**Dertupio**- Thanks for the review! Whenever you need something explained just let me know! I'll be more than happy to help!

**shantie1984**- It would be fun to make it an M, I just don't think I'd be able to write those scenes very well. Maybe I'll make an M version at some point though…

**chibiangel413**- Everything will be explained and everything will come out well… eventually. Just keep reading! Thanks for the review!

**bunnykim89**- I'm glad you like it! I'm writing as fast as I can right now, but hopefully updates will come out faster again!

**starangel07-** Updating as soon as possible! Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thanks for the review, especially from Vegas! I hope you ahd a fun time there. When I get time to actually see the city (and away from the pools there) I know it can be awesome!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you! I'm happy you liked it!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Yay! The humor made it in! I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

"Serena, you must go get ready." Ilene said when she daughter her come in from picking flowers in the family garden.

"For what Mother?" Serena asked.

"Prince Diamond is coming. He is just a few minutes from here as we speak." Ilene pushed her daughter up the stairs and into the hallway where two maids took her. They brought her into her room and closed the door before Darien could get in. He sat at the door listening to the rustle of the dresses and the strokes the brush made through Serena's long golden hair.

The door opened only minutes later, with Serena coming out in a blue gown that matched her eyes. If Darien had been in his human form he knew his jaw would be on the ground by now. Serena seemed to know it too because she just smirked at him as she brushed by him. Darien followed her and ended up sitting to the side while Serena stood with her family as Diamond approached. The prince sat atop his stallion proudly and when his eyes met Serena's, or rather her body, his smile only grew. Darien had to keep back the growl that tried to make its presence known.

"Lord Ken, Lady Ilene, Lady Serena." Prince Diamond greeted. The family members each bowed. Diamond took Serena's hand and placed a kiss on it when she rose back up. "And this must be the newest addition to the family." Diamond said as he looked down at Sam.

"It is, his name is Samuel." Ilene said.

"A strong name. I'm sure he'll grow up to make his father proud." Diamond said. "Lord Ken, although I'd love to spend time with your angel of a daughter, I need to discuss some things with you. Your presence has been missed these last few weeks at the meetings."

"Of course, please come into the office, we can discuss whatever we need to there." Ken said. He led the prince into the house, followed by Serena and Ilene. Ilene instantly handed Sam off to one of the maids, but Serena stopped them and took the baby.

A few hours later Serena was still holding the sleeping baby outside on the garden swing when Diamond made his presence known. "You look beautiful holding your brother."

"Thank you."

"You will be a great mother one day, hopefully soon. Instead of your brother you'd be holding your son, but only when needed of course. We'll have nurses to take of children for us." Diamond said.

"I like children and I will raise mine, I mean ours myself." Serena said.

"You won't say that once you have one." Diamond grinned. "This is not what I came to see you about. I want to know when you plan on moving to the castle. I do not like the distance between us currently."

"I would like to stay here longer. My friends and family are here. Plus my brother is not even a month old."

"He will be soon though." Diamond said. "Your family can visit you in the castle like they will have to once we are married. Your friends may visit too."

"They must have your permission to visit?" Serena gasped. "They are my friends! I've known them practically my entire life."

"We will just need to know before hand, that is all. Do not worry Serena." Diamond laughed. "Now, why don't we find a nurse to give your brother too and we can have some… private time." Darien growled at Diamond's suggestion, bringing the prince's attention to him. "I forgot about your mutt."

"He's a dog… not a mutt. I might not know the bread but he's not some flee covered mix." Serena said, defending Darien.

"Whatever, we will need to find other arrangements for him. He will not be allowed in the castle, mingling with my hounds." Diamond said.

"He is my dog though! He has been here for me when no one else has!" Serena said. "I am sorry Diamond, but I will not be separated from him!"

"We'll see about that." Diamond grinned. "Now, that private time?"

"I'm sorry Diamond, but I am feeling a bit tired. I think I will go and rest a bit before dinner is served." Serena took her brother and walked out of the gardens. When Darien walked past Diamond he snapped at the man's leg, wishing he really could bite him. Serena had given Sam to one of the nurses before going to her own room. She kept the door open until Darien was inside then closed it. Knowing she wanted to talk Darien walked right into her bathroom and changed into his other form.

"He really is a prick." Darien said as he came out.

"I know."

"Then why get married to him? You could have said no, it's not like you don't have a backbone." Darien said.

"He would ruin my father, my family. I couldn't do that to my family. Anyway, isn't it supposed to be every girl's dream to become a princess?"

"I thought it was every girl's dream to fall in love. At least, that is what Rei tells me." Darien said.

"Rei?" Serena asked, a bit of jealousy sneaking into her voice.

"She is like a younger sister. I grew up with her. She's engaged to one of my generals." Darien explained.

"I see…"

"I really should thank you for standing up for me out there. There really wasn't a need though. I wouldn't even look at any of his hounds, for anything." Darien said.

"That reminds me, I've been wondering, shouldn't you be courting someone? I mean you're a prince so shouldn't you have a princess?"

"All were-animals have a single mate that is made for them. Usually they know immediately, but sometimes it takes time to understand what they're feeling." Darien said. "We aren't forced into marriages so we can find our mate."

"That must be nice." Serena said, looking out her window to see Diamond talking to her father. "Knowing there's already someone out there for you to love."

"So you are a hopeless romantic." Darien said.

"Sometimes…"

"Don't worry Serena, I know you'll find yours someday."

"I thought your kind were the only ones who had a chosen… mate." Serena said.

"It is said that generations ago our races could mingle. They'd still produced were-creatures, but the two races were allowed to mingle." Darien said. "In the legends it usually talks about the human partner being changed by a bite, which is how your legends come about."

"A werewolf's bite makes another werewolf." Serena said.

"Correct, though it works for all of us." Darien explained. "Though they never changed others than there mates. When we mate, we mark them, a bite usually. It is said that the mating bite is the also the changing bite, that they're the same."

"I see…" Serena said. She didn't understand the wishes her heart made for Darien to change her, to make her his mate. It was ludicrous. He had been using her for these last few months; she should never want something like that… should she? "So have you met her?"

"I don't know quite yet."


	13. Leaving

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I wanted to update yesterday, but the time just slipped away from me. Anyway, here's another fast update! Enjoy!

**bunnykim89**- Thank you! I'm glad you're always looking forward to these updates!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks for the review! I love coming home on Sundays or looking at my email once my homework is finished to see updates! They do make a good ending…

**lilcatfish96**- Yes it is a Dare/Sere story. Don't worry, their relationship is going to take off pretty soon.

**chibiangel413**- But that's the thing… he's not Sere's true love and he's more entranced by beauty than love. Plus, it just goes along with his slightly cruel nature.

**Dertupio**- There will be a bit more on how Darien feels in the next chapter. A lot of things will be explained then and the story will start moving a lot faster…

**shantie1984**- Again, I might at some point, but I'm not too sure when. It wouldn't be all that hard to change for M, but right now I can barely right with my schedule so swamped… thanks though!

**Tamchan**- Wow, it still sounds like your trip was a lot of fun. I don't usually have any time when I'm in Vegas and I don't even think we're going next year… Thanks for the recommendations though! And of course I'll keep writing… I don't think it's possible for me to stop!

* * *

"Theresa, what are you doing?" Serena asked one morning. It was the third day that Prince Diamond was her family's guest and Serena was hoping today would be the day that he was leaving. The maid was running around Serena's room, grabbing different garments and neatly folding them into a case.

"The prince is leaving today." The maid said. Darien perked up and grinned when he heard this.

"Really!?" Serena shot out of bed before lying back down and acting like she was sad.

"Yes, he shall be leaving this afternoon."

"If he is leaving, why are you packing my things?" Serena asked.

"You are going with him. Did your mother and father not tell you? You will be moving into the castle now." The maid said.

"WHAT?" Serena yelled. Darien grumbled, annoyed that Serena's high pitch scream had hurt his ears. "Theresa, come help me change." Serena didn't even care that Darien was still in the room. Just to be respectful Darien still turned around to give her the privacy she always wanted.

oOoOoOo

"Mother! Father!" Serena yelled as she came into the dining room.

"Serena, please be quiet. It is not proper to raise your voice and we just got your brother down for a nap." Ilene said.

"I'm sorry Mother." Serena said. She sat down next to her mother and looked at the food the cook placed before her. "But why am I leaving today?"

"Theresa told you then." Ken said.

"She did. She was packing my things so it was quite obvious that something was going on." Serena said.

"True enough. You are indeed leaving, tonight actually. There will be a small dinner that your friends will be at. You can say good bye to them then."

"But father, I don't want to leave now!" Serena said.

"Serena, it is only best. You'll have to leave us eventually." Ilene said. "Your wedding is only two months away."

"TWO MONTHS?" Serena yelled again.

"So you told her?" Diamond asked walking in. Serena turned her glare at him before turning and ignoring him.

"I'm sorry Prince Diamond, but a maid told her she was leaving and she came down here in a fit. There was nothing else we could do." Ken explained.

"I understand, don't worry." Diamond said. "I was just surprised she took it so hard." Diamond said.

"And I still am taking it quite hard." Serena said.

"My dear, everything will be fine. My mother has been overseeing everything. The only thing you need to do is be there for the dress fittings." Diamond said.

"But I wanted to plan my own wedding." Serena cried. She stood up from the table and ran back to her, throwing herself on her bed.

"Something else happened." Darien said matter of factly.

"We're getting married in two months!" Serena cried. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I told you that you should have waited for love and told Diamond no." Darien said.

"And I told you I couldn't. Women don't have a choice in most of their actions. The men always decide what happens." Serena cried.

"Your kind is too controlling. Women are something to be cherished, not controlled." Darien said.

"I'm starting to think I'd like your society." Serena whispered.

"Then why don't you come back with me?" Darien asked.

"What?" Serena asked. She looked right at him, right into his dark midnight blue eyes.

"Come with me back to our city." Darien repeated.

"Darien, I'm human, not some sort of were-animal." Serena said. "Anyway, only in fairytales do the women get to be truly happy in the end. That's where are the dashing princes live. That's where they save the maiden at the last minute and they live happily ever after. I mean, I have book after book of stories like that, but not once have I ever heard of that happening."

"Not unless you make it happen."

"What? You want me to send a message out to all available young men? Come save me, pretty please?" Serena asked.

"Sorry for mentioning it then." Darien snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just so many things have been happening today…" Serena said.

"I understand… just to warn you, your fiancé is coming." Darien said. He quickly changed back into his wolf form and jumped on Serena's bed, hoping to give her some strength.

"You let the dog sleep on the bed with you?" Diamond asked when he entered the room.

"There is still such a thing as knocking." Serena snapped.

"Why do you allow him on the bed? He's dirty and who knows what kind of diseases are on him." Diamond said, ignoring Serena's comment.

"He is not full of diseases. If he was I'd know my now. I've have him for almost half a year now."

"True. I'm just looking out for your safety, my dear. That is all." Diamond said. "I'm sorry to say though that he will be staying here. He will not be allowed inside the palace."

"Why not? Diamond, I already told you-"

"I know my dear, but it's just not proper for a princess to have such a large dog with her. We'll get you a smaller, more delicate one." Diamond said. "But I will allow you to choose two horses from your stables to bring with you."

"I want the palomino stallion, and the bay mare." Serena said, without thinking.

"I don't believe I've ever seen a palomino stallion in your stables." Diamond said.

"He's there, just usually hiding." Serena explained.

"Alright, make sure your stable master has them ready by tonight." Diamond said.

"Of course."

"Cheer up, princess." Diamond said. "Isn't it the wish of most girls to become a princess?"

"Of course." Serena said with a smile, the political one Darien started to recognize more and more. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must go speak with Andrew about getting the horses ready."

"I will see you tonight then. I believe we'll be making our entrance together." Diamond said.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Serena said. She left Diamond in her room while she tried not to run out to the stables with Darien following closely behind. As soon as they were in the gardens between the house and stables Darien took off so he could change before Serena got there.

"Andrew!" Serena yelled.

"You don't need to yell Serena." Andrew said as he walked out of a stall.

"Andrew's not letting me bring Shadow… I mean Darien." Serena said. "Instead he's letting me bring two horses."

"And you're one of them." Darien said.

"What? Serena, you know I can't leave." Andrew said.

"Say you have a family emergency or something." Serena said.

"Sere, your parents don't think Andrew has any family since they found him." Darien said.

"Good point… I don't know. Say a friend needs something. I'm sure you two can make something up." Serena said. "But I told Diamond that I wanted to bring the palomino stallion, you, and the bay mare I usually ride."

"I'll get the mare ready while I think of something…" Andrew said. He walked off, deep in thought.


	14. The Journey to Kingston

**A/N-** Hey everyone! Another quick update. Before anyone complains, I know this chapters is short, but updates are going to be coming up pretty fast so please don't be mad! Enjoy!

**bunnykim89-** Thanks for the encouragement, so far, no plans of stopping.

**Dertupio-** I would love to find a way, but unfortunately that would ruin the stories plot line.

**Hehe**- If there are going to be an R rated chapters then it would be in another version… thanks for the review!

**chibiangel413-** I don't think anyone like Diamond... You're just going to have to keep reading to find out what happens…

**Tamchan-** Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I'll get back to fix it as soon as I can… Studies are going… already have research papers, midterm papers, etc…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**shantie1984-** I think that was the thought of most people… just read and find out what happens…

** Pearl Knight-** I guess this is a pretty fast update for you! Thanks for the review!

* * *

That night there was yet another small party held at Serena's home. Lita and Amy made sure to arrive early so they had more time with Serena. They spent most of the beginning of the party in Serena's room making promises of constant contact, whether it was through letters or actual visits. When Diamond actually knocked on Serena's door the two girls excused themselves and returned to the party downstairs. Diamond and Serena entered a few minutes later. As soon as the couple came down the stairs everyone walked into the dining room for dinner.

"Is everything ready for your departure?" Ken asked Diamond halfway through dinner.

"Yes I believe so. The only thing I'm not sure about is the horses." Diamond said.

"O yes, Andrew said they would be ready before he had to leave. It seems that he had found his grandmother a year or so ago and she has fallen ill. He wants to go see her once more before she passes." Ilene said. "He left early this afternoon, leaving young Nicholas in charge of the horses."

"But they will be ready." Diamond said.

"Of course, Nicholas knows how to work with the horses, not as well as Andrew, but I've never seen anyone work with horses the way he does." Ken said. The last course was served and Serena continued eating in silence. She didn't feel like talking about her move. When someone asked her a question she'd answer the simplest she could.

"Now, I believe we should get ready to go. I don't want to leave at midnight." Diamond said.

"Of course, let me just say goodbye to Shadow one last time." Serena whispered.

"I would not deny you that." Diamond said. Serena smiled and excused herself from the table. She made her way up to her room and found Darien lying on her bed.

"I forgot how nice it feels to sleep on a real bed." Darien said.

"Well you can sleep on it as often as you like." Serena said.

"You really think I will stay here with you gone?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can still get some information out of my father." Serena said.

"No, I wasn't getting that much anyway. I will be returning home after you leave so don't be surprised when your parents tell you that I've run away." Darien said.

"Alright." Serena said quietly. "At first I didn't like you, but now I'm going to miss you."

"And I shall miss you as well." Darien stood up and walked over to Serena. He pulled her into a hug and buried his head into her neck. Serena returned the embrace and for a fleeting moment hoped Darien would bite her and change her into a wolf like him. Darien had the same thoughts, but knew he couldn't, not without starting the war again. Although he planned to finish the war, he planned on finishing it with like the way he had planned with his father and generals.

"Hopefully I will see you again." Serena said when she pulled out.

"You will, don't worry." Darien smiled.

"Just don't die in any fights, ok?"

"Of course." Darien said. He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth before going to the bathroom and changing back into a wolf. When he came outside again Serena had already left. He looked out the window and watched as Diamond helped Serena into the carriage. Andrew was harnessed to it along with a few other horses. At least someone would be there to keep an eye on her for him. As everyone else left the house Darien snuck out through the back. He started running as soon as he left the gardens and didn't stop until he reached the forest. He looked back once more at the house, knowing Serena was leaving as well, but in the opposite direction. He let out one lone howl before running back to his home.

Serena shivered when she heard Darien's howl. Diamond barely flinched when the sound hit its ear, but a crease formed on his brow before disappearing. He resumed reading some papers that he had brought with him. Serena sighed and looked out the window, a single tear slipped down Serena's cheek before she rubbed it away and looked towards her fiancé. "What are you reading?" Serena asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, my dear." Diamond said, not even looking up.

"But I'm curious and bored." Serena whined.

"Trust me, my dear, you do not want to read it or listen about it. It's just about a new weapon in the war. Why don't you go to sleep? It will take most of the day to get back to the castle."

"I'm not tired though…" Serena muttered. She leaned on the side of the carriage and started watching the world pass her by. As they passed smaller towns and farms people would come out to watch the royal entourage. Diamond seemed to pass it without even carrying. Serena just watched everyone and smiled sadly at everyone that bowed and smiled at her. A small child ran to the gate and instead of bowing he started to wave. His mother gasped and tried to run towards him, but Serena just smiled her last genuine smile and waved before they entered Kingston. As the entered the gates Serena considered her old life dead and her new life… well she could have been dead either way.


	15. Seperation

"Serena, it has been such a long time

**A/N**- First off… I love you guys! I got 15 reviews on that last chapter! I just couldn't believe. I just wanted to thank you all!

Second, I'm sorry for the long update. Midterms have started once more and will continue until my Bio-Psych test on the 5th of next month. Along with swimming, other projects (papers and otherwise) I've been and will be quite busy for a while. I'm not sure about how often I'll update, but I promise I will not stop!

**Pearl Knight**- Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- I'm not answering any questions about the future… I'll just try to not make the wait so long!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you! I def. understand how nice it is to read fanfics after long mornings, nights, afternoons, days, etc…

**Moon Titan**- Most of my chapters are about 2 ½- 3 pages on word. A few go a bit longer. Yes, the drama does get a bit heavier now that Serena hasn't run off with Darien…

**chibiangel413**- I don't think you're the only one waiting for the reunion, but don't worry. It's just upon the horizon!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

**starangel07**- As you wish!

**shantie1984-** Just keep reading!

**Ssteph-** She has grown up in a society when women are mostly passive. It's very much a male dominated world and she is expected to do as she's told. She has her honor and well as her family's honor to worry about. That's why she can't leave with Darien. She loves her family too much to devastate them like that.

**Dertupio**- That's not really her focus right now… it's more on how broken her heart is…

**Munyo**- So many expectations… don't worry, everything will fall into place!

**Tamchan**- Good luck on getting a job! Thanks for staying with the story so much! I always love hearing from you!

**SerenitYuy**- Patience is a virtue… one that you won't have to have for that much longer.

**Princess-angel3**- Updating!

**evelynvm29**- Thank you!

* * *

"Serena, it has been such a long time." Diamond's mother said as she embraced Serena. They had traveled all night and Serena had slept most of the way. She had tried to smooth back her hair as much as possible when she was awoken, but was scared it still wasn't quite right.

"That it has." Serena said. She returned the older woman's embrace and smiled.

"You must be so tired. I know how hard it is to sleep on the journey. Let us get you some food so you can eat and then get some rest."

"That would be lovely." Serena said.

"Gentlemen, we'll be taking our leave." The Queen said. King Jared just smiled lovingly at his wife and Diamond nodded.

"Of course, we have our own business to attend to." King Jared said, as he patted his son the shoulder. The two groups parted and Serena followed her soon to be mother-in-law down the long halls of the palace to a small courtyard. A table had already been set with some fruit and pastries.

"I hope you were ready to leave, Serena. I would hate it if you wanted to live at home longer and Diamond pulled you away too soon."

"It is fine." Serena said.

"He's quite selfish when it comes to things he wants. He'll do anything in his power to get those that he wants, but once he gets them, he knows how they should be treated. You'll be pampered beyond your beliefs here if that is your wish."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Serena sighed. She quickly finished her breakfast so that she could find her new sanctuary, her room. Queen Gertrude showed her the way, with a few of her maids and ladies in waiting following them. "I will come find you around mid-afternoon. I believe we have a lot of things to discuss when it comes to your wedding."

"Yes, of course." Serena said. Gertrude left a maid with Serena so she could help Serena prepare for bed.

oOoOoOo

Darien was well aware of all the whispers that were circling around him as he entered the castle for the first time in months. He wasn't supposed to be home and yet here he was. Some of the young women of the court were already trying to get his attention, but his focus was clear. He knew the best time to remind Diamond of the war and he was going to make sure the plan his generals and father had would go along with the date.

"Darien, you aren't supposed to be home yet. I thought Serena wasn't to leave till the wedding or her next trip to Kingston." King Endymion said.

"I'm afraid that her wedding has been moved up. They are to be married in less than two months time."

"Diamond moved up the wedding?"

"Without even telling her." Darien said.

"And you want to attack then?" King Endymion asked.

"I do." Darien said. "The castle will be in such a hurry to get all of details finished that they won't be expecting an attack, especially since they think that most of us are dead."

"General Malachite." King Endymion called. Malachite appeared next to his side and bowed.

"Yes my lord?"

"Make sure your armies are ready. We are to attack on the Prince's wedding." Endymion said. He was still watching Darien whose face remained emotionless.

"Of course my lord. I'm just not sure if our new armor will be ready. They've just started testing it and only on the smaller were-animals."

"Have them jump to the larger ones and then make sure they start producing more."

"Yes my lord." Malachite bowed and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

"Is there something else, my son?" Endymion asked.

"There is, but I wish to speak to you in private about it." Darien said.

"Alright, let's go to the library then." King Endymion said. The two men left the court through a door next to the throne. "You've fallen in love with the girl haven't you?"

"Father… I… I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Darien, she's human and she's engaged to Prince Diamond!" King Endymion.

"I know that. If I had found her sooner I swear I would have made her my mate before Diamond could even lay eyes on her." Darien said.

"I know son, but you didn't and Diamond did." Endymion said. "How would you have made her your mate anyway?"

"I was hoping those old legends were true, about a werewolf's bite. I was hoping I could make her one of us." Darien said.

"You'd risk the chance of her dying then if it didn't work?" Endymion asked.

"No, of course not." Darien said quietly.

"Well then it's a good thing that it does work." Endymion said. "It's just very painful, for both parties involved."

"Father?"

"Your mother wasn't a true werewolf. She was a human girl once. I saw her when she was picking flowers in a field." Endymion said. "I instantly fell in love with her. I hid my true identity from her and courted her as a human, but eventually I showed her what I could become. She was scared out of her mind and ran home to her parent's home."

"But then?"

"I'm not done. A few days later I was still in the house I had been using while courting her when she returned. She expressed her feelings and how foolish she had been. We were married in a church for her parents, but we told them that I lived far away and she would be coming back with me. That night, after our wedding, I bit her. For two days she was in so much pain and it pained me to hear her moaning and groaning. I thought I had killed her. But she pulled through and became the woman we knew."

"So if I bit Serena?" Darien said.

"She would become one of us, but Darien, she is to marry the Prince." Endymion said.

"And we are already to start the war again." Darien grinned. He rushed out of the room in search of his generals. They were to go over the plans for the attack upon the palace, with one new detail.

oOoOoOo

Serena sat at her window while another young girl of the court chatted about the latest gossip. Mina had long blonde hair like Serena, but she wore it down with a red bow tied into it. The two girls had become instant friends, which Serena thanks the lord for since Diamond's mother was beginning to drown her and Diamond was constantly with her when his mother was not. Now Serena had a reason to escape, and not one she dreaded.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Serena said.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Mina asked. After knowing Mina for only a week Serena had blurted out about Darien. She couldn't keep it in anymore and without Lita and Amy she didn't know who else to turn to. Mina had listened to her entire story and what surprised Serena the most was that she believed her. Mina had then confessed how she knew that she could never fall in love with any of the men in the court, but she knew that he was out there… she just didn't know where there was.

"I can't help it Mina." Serena said.

"Most girls would kill for your position and yet you'd like nothing better than to run off with another, but then again, true love is worth more than a kingdom." Mina said with a comforting smile. "But unfortunately you have to get ready. I believe you're having a private dinner with your fiancé tonight."

"O ya. You want to pick out the most hideous dress out of the closet for me?" Serena asked.

"Of course!" Mina giggled as she started pushing the dresses around.


	16. Wedding Day Interruptions

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So updating a bit faster this time. I have a feeling that this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy!

**Munyo**- I'm not giving any spoilers… you're going to have to read on!

**bunnykim89**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Princess-angel3**- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Hehe**- So here's more!

**chibiangel413**- Yup, everyone's here now. It's just going to have to be a bit before everyone gets paired up…

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Read on!

**Pearl Knight**- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

**lilcatfish96**- Thank you! I'm glad you're really like the story and my writing!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

**starangel07**- Updated!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! Here's ch. 16!

**SerenitYuy**- Well I've had some time this week so the update was a bit sooner than last time!

**serenity wayne**- Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it!

**shantie1984**- Don't worry… you don't have to wait all that long at all!

* * *

The day of Serena's wedding had finally arrived. She sat in her room with the Queen and all of her ladies in waiting. They were fussing over the last details of Serena's gown. Serena had watched people from all over the kingdom arrive and even saw her parents and baby brother arrive. Her mother and father had yet to come up stairs to see her and Serena didn't know if she was happy or not about that.

"Serena, it's almost time. You need to start walking downstairs." Queen Gertrude said. Serena just smiled and nodded. She picked up her bouquet from a vase on the edge of her night table and followed the queen down to the large ballroom which had been transformed into a church for the wedding.

"Only in fairytales…" Serena muttered under her breath as she looked at the doors that led to her new future.

Serena stopped outside of the doors and Gertrude patter her hands and kissed her cheek before walking in and standing next to King Jared. Serena took a deep breath before nodding to the two guards at the door. They were dressed in a white and gold uniform to match the rest of the décor. The two men pushed open the large oak doors and Serena looked down the isle. Diamond was grinning from ear to ear as he watched her walk down the isle. Both of her parents were standing on her side while King Jared and Queen Gertrude stood behind Diamond. An old priest stood at the head and smiled kindly at Serena. Mina was grinning like an idiot from the front row. Serena passed her bouquet to her mother as she turned and looked at Diamond. She gave him a small smile before looking up at the priests. "We are gathered here today-"

The reception was broken by all of the windows shattering. Different animals came flying in. The doors to the ballroom were shoved open and the two guards who had been posted there were thrown to the side. "Sorry, but the wedding is being postponed… indefinably." Darien said as he walked through the line some of his men had created.

"Were's!" Diamond yelled. Guards flanked from behind the alter. Diamond pulled Serena behind him and grabbed his sword which had been sitting on his hip. Darien's men started to rush at the soldiers that were coming in. The ones who had been in their animal forms changed back into their human forms and grabbed swords that had been concealed in the decorations. Serena's eyes widened when she realized this had been planned.

Darien and Diamond just glared at each other. Both had their swords ready to strike. "Mother, watch Serena." Diamond said. He pushed Serena to his mother who grabbed her into a hug and pushed her out of a back door. Serena was able to grab Mina before they disappeared. They didn't notice the sly fox that snuck in after them.

"We should be safe in this hallway for a bit. Diamond will come and get us once those mongrels are taken care of." Gertrude said.

"Mongrels!" Serena hissed under her breath.

"Queen Gertrude, please hand over the young women." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Gertrude asked.

"Just hand over Serena." The voice said.

"Not until I know who you are!" Gertrude said. A tall man with short blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is General Jadeite and I am a part of Prince Darien's army. We have been given specific orders to take Lady Serena." Jadeite explained. "Now you know who I am so hand Serena over."

"Never to a savage like you!" Gertrude hissed.

"It's not nice to go back on your word." Jadeite said. He approached the queen who only shrunk back and pulled Serena and Mina behind her. "You know I should kill you. Your son murdered our queen when he raided our homes. It would only be right." Jadeite hissed.

Gertrude was no shaking in fear and was not able to keep her brave face on. Serena wiggled free of her grip and pushed in front of her. "I'll go with you as long as you promise not to hurt Queen Gertrude."

"Do I have your word?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course." Serena said.

"I don't know if I can trust that." Jadeite hissed.

"Mina will come with me then. Two for one, that's a good trade for you, is it not?" Serena asked.

"WHAT?" Mina screeched.

"That it is. Come now ladies, we must be leaving." Jadeite said. Serena grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her away from Gertrude. Jadeite started walking down the dark hall before turning around rushing to the Queen who stood behind them. "I wouldn't want you running off and alerting anyone, now would I?" Jadeite pulled out a small amount of rope and tied Gertrude's feet and hands before leaving with his two prisoners.

oOoOoOo

Darien and Diamond were locked in a battle that did not look like it was going to end anytime soon. Most of the guests had already left when Jadeite led Serena and Mina back out. They both had rope around their wrists to make it look like were captives. A few men created a cover for Jadeite so he could slip out with both women. Serena tried to stay in to make sure that Darien wouldn't be hurt, but Jadeite just pulled her out of the room.

Two horses were waiting for them at the front of the castle. Serena recognized one as Andrew and smiled. Her smiled disappeared when Jadeite put her on top of the other horse and another soldier put Mina on Andrew. Jadeite held onto Serena has he sent his horse into a gallop and tore out of Kingston. Most people had already left for cover, even though the were-army hadn't even tried to burn down Kingston. A few saw Serena looking back with a worried look at the castle and those few thought it was Diamond she was worrying about…

"Lord Jadeite, you have returned with two women?" A soldier asked when Jadeite stopped just inside of the forest's borders.

"She wouldn't leave with the other one." Jadeite said. He helped Serena down. She instantly went to Mina's side and took her hand in support. "Follow me; we'll wait for Prince Darien in one of the tents." Mina and Serena followed Jadeite and tried not to look at all of the soldiers who had staid behind and were staring at the two girls curiously.

Serena and Mina were sitting on two simple chairs when a blur of black fur tackled Jadeite. Jadeite was lying on the ground, grinning up at a black panther. The panther transformed into a woman. She wore a similar uniform to that of the men except the shirt became a short skirt with tight pants coming out from underneath. A belt was synched around her waste, but no weapons dangled from it.

"You're back early." The woman said. "And you didn't even come to find me first."

"I have my charges to watch." Jadeite said. "Rei, this is Lady Serena and her friend, Lady Mina."

"So you're the girl who stole Darien's heart?" Rei said. She walked up and looked at Serena intensively. Serena knew this other woman was scrutinizing her for anything that wouldn't make her stand up to the standards Darien should have. "And I understand why, you are quite beautiful."

"Thank you." Serena said quietly.

"I've grown up with Darien, you hurt him and you won't know what hit you." Rei growled.

"Rei!" Jadeite yelled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Serena said.

"Good." Rei said.

"I have a question though."

"What is it?" Rei snapped.

"When I first met Darien, he couldn't change between forms with clothes on yet everyone I have seen today could."

"Ah yes. Our scientists just created these. They transform with us and don't tear. It helps when we are in battle. I personally think they're really cute." Rei said, her attitude lightening up, as well as the mood within the tent. She made a small circle, her hair flowing out behind her.

"I must say I agree, but to wear something so tight, so revealing." Mina said.

"You two will have a lot to get used to. These large dresses are a thing of the past with us. Plus pants are so comfortable… and warm when it starts to get cold." Rei said. "I'll help you two find some things to wear; we'll go shopping or something."

"But first we have to make sure Darien and his men come back." Serena said. She stood by a flap at the tent and looked out, hoping to see dust on the horizon indicating the men's return.

"You may have his heart, but he has yours as well, doesn't he?" Rei asked softly.

"He does." Serena said. "I'm just not sure he knows that."


	17. Reunion

**A/N-** So I have one big announcement… I will be moving this story to an M rating. This is because of 1) Some of YOU guys have asked for it and 2) the chapters just get too close to the M rated subjects for me not to. I'll be changing it in about 2 or 3 chapters and I'll remind you guys for a few chapters. Enjoy this chapter for now though!

**serenity wayne**- Your welcome!

**Princess-angel3**- I'm sorry about the short chapters, but at least I update pretty fast…

**Munyo**- I will be moving the story into the M category pretty soon. I want to let people know for a few chapters before it happens.

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- If by love scene you mean an M rated scene, there is one at the end of the story now. Throughout the story though there will be some "cute" love scenes…

**starangel07**- Updated!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I was wondering where you were, but I understand. I know about computer problems. Electronics and I don't get along very well… everything has to break on me…

**Moon Titan**- Thanks for the review!

**SerenitYuy**- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

**chibiangel413**- Well you will be finding out pretty soon.

**shantie1984**- your welcome! I'm glad you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you!

**Pearl Knight**- I'm glad you feel that way about the chapters!

* * *

Darien and Diamond had been locked in their duel most of the night. The other soldiers and generals never tried to interrupt either of the men. The only time Darien's concentration had wavered was when he saw Jadeite escorting Serena and another young woman out of the palace. Diamond had mistaken the lack in concentration to fatigue, but he also started to get sloppy and Darien instantly returned to his full power and concentration as soon as Serena's head was out of view. Eventually both men started to get tired, but Darien's endurance was stronger than Diamond and he wasn't as sloppy. Seeing no end to the battle soon enough Darien decided to make a few wolfishly quick moves. He came up behind Diamond and jammed the handle to his sword into the prince's head. Diamond instantly fell to the ground while Darien escaped.

"You should have killed him, and sooner for that matter. This is no place to be playing around." Malachite said when Darien joined him outside of the palace. They were watching as their men were coming out of the palace. Their swords were bloodied, some even had blood on their hands and around their mouths indicating that they had been fighting in animal form as well.

"Did you give the order to fall back?" Darien asked.

"Of course." Malachite nodded. "I still don't agree with the plan. We could have ended this god forsaken war here and now, but you insist not to. This is not a game Darien."

"I know that well enough." Darien growled. "I want to win the battle on a fair field, not with a surprise attack. We will win with honor, not by leaving our opponents stunned."

"Darien…" Malachite started to protest, but Darien just glared at him and he shut his mouth. There was no use arguing now and most of the men had already started to return to camp anyway. The two men rode through the fields, passing by soldiers who were injured, but already starting to heal. Some were leaning on friends while others completely carried their comrades. A second win came to the men as the forest and pale tents hiding within came into view.

"She's there…" Darien said quietly.

"Yes, along with another girl." Malachite said.

"We'll find out who she is soon enough. Who knows, she might just be your mate…" Darien grinned. Malachite just rolled his eyes and followed his prince. Both men gave their horses to were-horses who were in charge of the regular animals. Andrew was there to greet Darien and just smiled at the older man.

"My mother is here…" Andrew said.

"And a happy reunion I hope?"

"Well once she released me and I could breathe, very much so." Andrew smiled.

"Good, she insisted on coming anyway and there was no one who was willing to stop her." Darien said. He patted Andrew's back and continued on towards his tent which sat in the middle of all the others. He could hear Jadeite and Rei talking as well as Serena talking to who he believed was her friend.

"Darien!" Rei exclaimed, before he had even entered the tent. Rei instantly rushed over to Darien and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you to Rei." Darien laughed.

"Is something wrong with Mal?" Rei asked as she looked over Darien's shoulder. Malachite was staring intently at Serena's blonde friend who sat shyly back in the corner of the furs that had been made into a make shift bed.

"I don't think anything is wrong… if you're thinking wrong as in a negative sense." Jadeite said. He circled his arms around Rei's waist and looked at Malachite. "Mal, buddy, come back to us."

"What?" Mal said, glaring at Jadeite.

"Calm down Mal." Darien laughed. "I'm sure Serena will introduce her friend." Darien looked over and smiled at Serena who blushed, but smiled back. Darien walked over and hugged Serena. The young woman was surprised at first, but her arms still wound themselves around his neck and tightened.

"I missed you. I thought you'd never come." Serena whispered.

"I wouldn't have let you marry him." Darien replied. "It just made it so much more dramatic…"

"Darien! My heart was breaking!" Serena gasped.

"And so was mine, but it had to be then otherwise there would have been too many casualties and it would have been harder to get in, even if we did." Darien replied.

"O… speaking of casualties?"

"Most of the men are fine. They're healing quite well and some are being looked over by doctors right now. We'll do a final check tomorrow before we head back to the city."

"Ok…" Serena said, unsure of what to really say. She knew about the wars, but now to be a part of it she didn't know what to say about the victims.

"Don't worry about it, Sere… they'll be fine, we'll be fine. Now, why don't you introduce us to your friend." Darien said, looking behind Serena.

"O, of course. This is Lady Mina. She was one of my only friends in the castle." Serena said. "I kinda… sorta told her about you guys."

"Serena, you shouldn't have…" Darien murmured.

"I know, but I was about to explode! I mean I had no one to talk to and I was breaking inside. I was getting tired of thinking up lies to tell people why I was sad at time and I was so tired of acting happy and excited about marrying Diamond when I was dying inside!" Serena was in tears by the end. Darien quickly pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Ok… shh… it's ok…" Darien held Serena to him and she left a few tears escape. "We're together now and you're away from Diamond. You won't ever have to be around him again."

"Mk…" Serena whispered. She yawned slightly and snuggled into Darien.

"I think we're all tired so why don't we all get some rest. It's been a long day and we all deserve the rest."

"Won't Diamond follow you?" Serena asked.

"He won't be anytime soon." Malachite said. "And guards are still posted all around this camp. No one will get within a mile of the forest without us knowing."

"We're safe, don't worry." Rei smiled. "Good night, everyone!" Rei grabbed Jadeite's hand and pulled him out of the tent and toward their own.

"Lady Mina, my name is Malachite, I am on of Prince Darien's generals." Malachite bowed in front of Mina who just stood in her spot stunned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mina said.

"Would you please… accompany me tonight?" Malachite asked.

"Ok…" Mina said quietly. Serena's jaw dropped almost to the ground, making Darien grin. Malachite escorted Mina out, the woman on his arm not even looking back at her friend.

"What just happened here?" Serena asked.

"They're mates; they were destined for each other." Darien said. "Malachite will protect her with his life now."

"He better cause if he doesn't it's his life on the line." Serena said. Darien just laughed and pulled Serena down.

"Don't worry; he'll be completely chivalrous to her although right now he'll probably just want to hold her to him, just like I want to do with you." Darien said. He nuzzled the base of Serena's neck and inhaled her scent of roses. Serena instinctively cuddled into Darien's chest and sighed when he tightened his arms around her. Both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

oOoOoOo

Diamond was found passed out on the cold tile floor of the banquet hall by his father. King Jared gingerly picked up his son's head and called for a medic. Blood was matted in his ice blonde hair and stained the ground. Diamond groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. The medics had moved him into the hospital wing. He had his own room of course and his father was still sitting with him.

"Son, how are you?" Jared asked.

"I have a splitting headache." Diamond groaned. "The lights are too bright and lower your voice."

"It seems Darien only knocked you out, you'll be fine though." Jared patted his son's shoulder.

"Where's Mother? Where's Serena?" Diamond asked.

"Your mother was found in the tunnels. She was tied and at the time it seemed as though she had been knocked unconscious as well, but it seems she only fainted."

"That sounds like mother. And Serena?"

"She's gone. It seems one of Darien's generals followed them into the passageway and took Serena. She bravely sacrificed herself for your mother though. He took her as well as her friend, Lady Mina." Jared explained. "Ken has already sent his wife and son home and has moved into the castle. He is helping to lead the rescue of your fiancée."

"She shouldn't be my fiancée… she should have been my wife by now." Diamond growled.

"She will be, but first we must get her out of the paws of those mutts." Jared said. We will attack as soon as the men who survived have recuperated and we have a large enough army."

"But when shall that happen?"

"The academy is sending some of the men who were about ready to graduate. We should be getting a new shipment of young soldiers in soon enough."

"I want to see them when they get here." Diamond said.

"Of course, but first you must get better." Jared said. "Get some rest, we'll have everything figured out soon."


	18. The Next Morning

**A/N- **Hey everyone! So, here's the next chapter. I've been pretty busy with classes since midterms were the past two weeks. Plus to make it worse… Summit just started to release all of the Twilight teasers and trailers! Ugh, I've been stuck on youtube watching them again… and again… and again. Yes, I am a Twilight junkie as well. If anyone is interested in Twilight, I will have a few stories coming out in the coming months for the series! Back to Sailor moon though… so read on!

**chibiangel413-** Thank you! I'm glad you approve of it!

**lilcatfish96**- Well, I'm actually a few chapters ahead and I'm about to get to a love scene so you will be getting one. Thanks for being so devoted to the story and my writing!

**starangel07**- Updated! ;p

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thank you for always reading! Just don't go into withdrawals from being gone too long. I've done that before while at swim meets. I hate knowing someone's updating and I can't read it for a few more days! I spend days after getting back from trips catching up!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- You don't have too look forward to it much longer cause here it is!

**shantie1984**- And trust me, he's not the only one… ;)

**serenity wayne**- Thank you!

**Kandygurl4**- Thank you! Here's the next installment!

**Dertupio**- You're just going to have to wait and see…

* * *

Darien woke up the next morning before Serena and the sun for that matter. The early morning dew still clung to the leaves of all of the plants and the trees slightly swayed in the night's breeze. A small glimmer of purple lined the horizon indicating the sunrise was coming soon. Others were also up, mostly around the medical side of the camp. Darien made his way over there to find that Nephrite had been injured and was now recovering on a bed. His shoulder was wrapped, but he seemed fine other than that.

"He was poisoned." Zoicite said, coming up behind Darien.

"Poisoned?"

"It seems that some laced their swords with a crippling poison. It took most of the night to get him into a stable condition."

"Did you get a sample?" Darien asked.

"Of course and it has already been sent back to the city to be analyzed and an antidote created." Zoicite said.

"Good, will he be ok to travel today?"

"Yes, along with the other soldiers." Zoicite said.

"Were there any others poisoned?"

"Yes, only a handful and all survived. It seems that it was either an experimental drug or our bodies are able to cope with it long enough to get out of the fight and to safety."

"That's good. Let's plan on leaving around noon." Darien said.

"Of course." Zoicite said. He bowed and left to finish his work among the other wounded soldiers. A few doctors and nurses were also making their rounds with the men, stopping whenever Darien had a question about one. Overall they had only lost six men, a small number for such large of an attack.

Darien returned to his tent just as Serena was waking up. She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." Darien replied.

"Did you check on the injured?" Serena asked.

"I did. Nephrite, one of my generals and friends, was among them, but he is well as well as the others." Darien said. "We will be moving out by noon."

"Mk…" Serena said, stretching. Darien's eyes traveled the length of Serena's arms and the part of her upper body that the blankets did not cover.

"Would you like some breakfast? It won't be much, probably just eggs." Darien said.

"That sounds good, better than sticky buns and other sweets." Serena said.

"I thought you loved sweets." Darien laughed.

"I did… or do. There were just so many at the castle that I got sick of them." Serena said. "I want real food now." Darien just laughed and nodded. Serena stood up, but grimaced when she looked down. She was still in her wedding dress. It was wrinkled by now, but Serena didn't care. It was a creation of Diamond's mother, so a creation of Diamond's and Serena didn't want to wear longer than the wedding, but she had forgotten about that last night.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked when he noticed Serena's face change.

"Can I get something else to wear?"

"Of course." Darien walked over to a bag in the corner of the room. He dug through it for a bit before he pulled out an outfit that looked similar to Rei's. "I had them make one for you as well. I figured you were about the same size as Rei."

"Thank you." Serena smiled. She took the garment and turned around looking for a place to change. She knew Darien had seen her change before, but she was still nervous about it.

"I'll wait outside." Darien said, coming up behind her. He kissed her bare neck before leaving her to her own privacy so she could change. Serena quickly changed out of the dress and slipped on the pants and then top. The whole ensemble fit quite snug and showed most of Serena's curves. She pressed down a few wrinkles as she looked down at herself. Serena let her hair loose and found a brush in the same bag that Darien had revealed her outfit from. After detangling her long golden locks she replaced the two odangos, but this time without all of the jewelry that had been in there for the wedding. As she looked at the assortment of pearls and diamonds she wondered how she was even able to sleep with all of that crap in her hair.

Serena walked out of the tent and found Darien talking to Malachite. Mina was standing close to Malachite's side and was smiling slightly. Serena grinned as she walked over. She took Darien's hand when she got there and leaned into his arm a little bit. "Good morning General Malachite, Mina."

"Good morning Serena, and please just call me Malachite."

"Of course." Serena grinned.

"Now I believe that you two ladies would like something to eat?" Darien said.

"Eggs sound wonderful." Serena said. Mina just nodded in agreement. The four walked over to one of the camp fires where some men were cooking food. The fire was looking a little dim and Serena overheard a few men talking about going in and finding more wood.

"Do we really need more for the fire? The wood might burn too long." Darien said. "We want to be out of here as quickly as possible."

"I have something that we could burn. It won't burn all that long either." Serena said. Darien looked down at her quizzically, but allowed her run back to the tent. When she returned back to fire she was holding her wedding dress.

"Serena! That's your wedding dress!" Mina gasped. "You can't burn that!"

"Why? There are no real pleasant memories in this dress. I dreaded the making of it, the times I was in it, and the wedding. The only good thing that happened was Darien and his men coming and preventing the wedding." Serena said. "Anyway, it's Diamond's mother's creation, not mine. I couldn't care if it burned." Serena threw it into the fire, a content look spread across her face as the material was slowly licked by the flames.

"You better not do that to your wedding dress for our wedding." Darien whispered into her ear.

"I won't be dreading our wedding." Serena replied, smiling up at him.

The dress did hold the flames long enough to get the food cooked before the fuel it provided was finished and the flames slowly died. The soldiers had already broken down most of the camp by the time there was just a pile of ashes were the fire once raged. Serena had found Andrew that morning as well and he even introduced her to his mother who engulfed her into a hug. By noon the wounded were helped into a cart and the others were ready to go. Everything was packed up and the fire pit had been covered. Serena sat on a horse as Darien surveyed everything from their side. Before giving the order to move out Darien jumped up behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her. She instantly leaned back and welcomed the strength of Darien's chest. She looked over to find Mina might not have been so relaxed in a similar position on Malachite's horse, but she wasn't as nervous either. Serena also caught a glimpse of Rei and Jadeite except they were on different horses. They just rode very close to each other.


	19. Learning About the Were's

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. A bunch of stuff has come up and life's just gotten really busy. The next time I update I will be moving this chapter to the M rating!

**never-to-awesome**- yay! It's been updated again! Thanks for the review!

**serenity wayne**- thank you! Glad you liked it!

**sailormoon0630**- Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it and finding amusement in some of the antics.

**chibiangel413**- It was also her hope of closing that era of her life.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thanks for the review, as always! Everything is going well here… just really busy. Too many papers, too many tests as always. I hope everything is going well with you as well!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Well here it is! Enjoy!

**Sunny38**- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

**Dertupio**- I hope your vacation went well! Thanks for reviewing still!

**lil-lostii**- Since you asked nicely, here's the next chapter!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Kristine**- Hm… my secret? Well, mainly it's writing whenever I feel like writing. I'll write straight on computer or I'll write on paper if I'm in class or something. I'm usually about 5-10 chapters ahead from where I'm posting. I've actually written most of this story already. That's just the biggest thing, write as much as you can, when you can.

* * *

Darien was telling Serena about everything he could as they rode by shops, fountains, different trails, trees, bushes; everything had a story for him. The castle wasn't as expansive as Diamond's but it still overlooked quite a bit of the city. People lined the streets and watched the procession, staring openly at Serena and Mina as they road through with two of the most powerful men in the city. Both women could already hear the rumors starting. Everyone stopped as soon as they reached the steps of the castle. A man, who looked similar to Darien, stood on the steps. Although he didn't wear a crown Serena knew that he was King Endymion, Darien's father. Darien turned around and looked at his men before dismissing his men. The men instantly dissipated into the crowd, some turning into animals and flying or running off.

"You must be Lady Serena!" Kind Endymion exclaimed as he approached Serena.

"I… I am." Serena said, unsure of how to great the king. She dropped into a bow and Mina quickly followed.

"My dears, please, don't bow." King Endymion said. Both girls stood up and looked at Darien. "My dear, who are you?" Endymion approached Mina who tried to back away, but only backed up into Malachite's chest.

"Her name is Mina and she is my mate." Malachite said.

"Ah, Miss Mina, it is wonderful to meet you then." Endymion said. "Now I am sure you all would like to eat and rest."

"That would be wonderful." Rei said, walking up behind everyone.

"It is good to see you as well." Endymion grinned. "Rei, why don't you show these lovely ladies to the dining room and get something to eat. I would like to talk to my son and the other generals before they join you."

"Of course." Rei said. She took both Mina and Serena's hand and led them inside. Rei led them down windy halls that had both girls' heads spinning before stopping in front of two large doors. She opened them and they walked into a large dining room.

"So, do either of you have any questions?" Rei asked as she piled food onto her plate.

"Questions?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure you must have questions about who and what we are, what's going on, and our society." Rei said. Mina had some questions, but Darien had answered the same ones a long time ago for Serena. Serena just sat at the table and listened to Rei answer every question.

"How did Malachite know Mina was his mate so quickly and yet it wasn't as instantaneous for Darien and I?" Serena asked. Unbeknownst to Serena the Darien and all of his generals arrived and were listening. Rei and Mina saw them, but Serena was oblivious. Darien nodded his head for Rei to continue so she tried to find a reason.

"The attraction should have been there the whole time. It was probably just admitting to yourself that the feelings were real and true and then admitting it out loud that took time."

"And I believe we didn't start out on the best foot when you found out what I was." Darien said. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders. Serena grinned, but nodded none the less.

"You couldn't blame me though. You had been using me and what woman likes be used?" Serena said.

"She has a point Darien." Rei said. Darien threw a joking glare at Rei before sitting down next to Serena.

"It is good to see you up and moving about General Nephrite." Serena said, changing the conversation.

"Yes, I am feeling much better than you." Nephrite said.

"That's good to hear." Serena said. The rest of the meal was spent with pleasant conversation since Rei would change the subject as soon as any of the men tried to bring up the topic of war.

"I believe it is time we get some rest." Darien said.

"It's late afternoon Darien. I don't care how long the journey was, I am not able to sleep that long!" Rei said.

"Then you don't have to go to sleep. I'm sure Jadeite knows how to… entertain you." Darien said. Rei glared at him while Jadeite and everyone else laughed, or at least smiled.

"Are you tired Serena?" Darien asked.

"A bit…" Serena nodded.

"Then we will see you all later." Darien said. He stood up before pulling Serena's chair out and helping her up. He led her out of the dining room, down more long halls, and up two flights of stairs. "Most of the floor is ours."

"Most of the floor?" Serena asked.

"My father has a study and bedroom up here as well." Darien said. "But his room is down the hall, at the end actually."

"And my room is?"

"The same as mine which is at the other end of the hall."

"But Darien, won't there be rumors?"

"The rumors have been about who you are. Almost everyone here knows that I found my mate, they just don't know who you are." Darien explained. "It's common for mates to start living together instantly. Usually they can't even be parted."

"I understand that part." Serena said. She stood on her toes and leaned up to give Darien a kiss. He met her halfway and pulled her against him as he molded their lips together.

"You continue that and we'll never get to our room." Darien growled. Serena just giggled and allowed Darien to pull her down the hall.

"Um, Darien?" Serena said quietly once she was in the room.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen with us?" Serena asked.

"I believe we'll get married at some point, have kids, rule the kingdom, live happily ever after."

"That only happens in fairytales, Dare." Serena giggled.

"Well Sere, it seems we're living one." Darien replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"But aren't you immortal?" Serena's tone became a bit more serious.

"No, but I have an extended lifespan that will outreach you by a few hundred years most likely." Darien said. "But that's saying you won't choose to become a werewolf."

"You mean what you told me before, when we were back at the manor, it's true?"

"According to my father it is. But I only want that to happen when you're ready." Darien explained.

"What if I'm ready now?" Serena asked.

"How about we wait till our wedding night? That way you can become adjusted to the differences between our two cultures?" Darien said.

"But Dare…"

"Please Sere, I promise we'll do it then. It will be much more special then." Darien said nuzzling her neck.

"You promise?" Serena asked.

"Of course."


	20. Finding the Rose Garden

**A/N- **Hey everyone! So I couldn't stay away from updating. I'm sorry for the long wait, but thank you for understanding. Also, thank you to everyone keeping with the story after I changed the rating. I will be warning you in an author's note when the explicit chapter comes up, but it won't be for a good amount of chapters.

Enjoy!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Sorry that you've had to wait so long! I think I'll be able to update faster again.

**bunnykim89**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Sorry to hear about the job issue. I'm fighting with my parents over trying to make more money because I'm volunteering instead of getting an actual job. Thanks for pointing out the few typos!

**lil-lostii-** Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait!

**PinkSlytherin-** She's definitely eager… thanks for the review!

**chibiangel413-** Everything will come out soon enough… don't worry. Not completely able to write again, but I don't like not updating. Thanks for the luck though!

**serenity wayne**- Thanks for the review!

**Dertupio**- Thanks for the luck and waiting patiently! I hate not updating so I couldn't stay away…

* * *

Darien had left early the next morning for more conferences and meetings with his father and their court. Serena had woken up and watched as he readied himself before falling back asleep as he left. When she woke up the second time, a maid with curly brown hair was milling about the room while humming to herself. When she turned around she gasped at Serena being away before giving her a comforting smile. "Hello! It's good to see that you are awake." The maid said as she walked over to a desk and picked up a tray of fruit, eggs, and a few strips of bacon.

"Thank you." Serena said looking at the food. She began nibbling on it as the maid continued to go about her duties. As soon as Serena was finished the maid removed the tray.

"There are some clothes here for you as well." The maid said opening a door to a walk in closet. Serena walked in and looked at all of clothes that were hung next to Darien's. "Why don't you pick something out while I prepare a bath?"

"Uh… ok…" Serena said.

Within the hour Serena was being let to a library by the maid, who's name Serena had found out was Molly. She had said Darien would be busy till lunch, but that she was welcome to look around the castle. Serena had decided to start in the library. A few women and men were wondering about the room and Serena felt their focus move to her as she wandered the isles. As she walked down one isle she heard two voices from the row next to her.

"So that is to be our new princess? She's human." Serena felt a chill run up her back as the woman spat out human.

"Just like the late Queen." The second voice was gentler, one Serena found much more comforting.

"Will the court really approve?"

"If she is Darien's mate then most likely."

"It's not right! The next queen should be a were!" Darien's mate should be a full blooded, naturally born were!"

"Like you Beryl? You're just mad because Darien never showed interest in you."

"I am not! That little girl just does not belong here, at Darien's side, or with the crown upon her head!"

Serena had heard enough so she grabbed a book, any book, and rushed out of the library. As she rushed through the halls she ran into Jadeite who stopped her. "Lady Serena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Serena mumbled. "Just a little bit lost is all. I heard about a… a garden?"

"Which one? There's the pond garden, vegetable garden, orchards, and the rose garden."

"The rose garden! That was it!" Serena said. "I heard it was supposed to be quite beautiful and peaceful."

"That it is. I'll show you the way."

"Do not worry; surely you can just explain the route so you can go about your way."

"It is fine. Anyway, you are currently headed in the wrong direction and we would not want you to get last. Do not worry about my schedule, the garden is not that far and I do not have any urgent matters to attend to currently." Jadeite said. He led Serena down the hall opposite the way Serena had gone. Within a few minutes they came to a large wooden door. Jadeite pushed it open and Serena smiled as the sun hit her face.

"Lady Serena, before I leave you, was there something wrong? You were walking quite fast and you looked distressed."

"It is alright General Jadeite,"

"Please call me and the others by our names, not our titles."

"Of course. I am just not that used to not using titles."

"That is quite understandable since your society is still so…"

"Proper?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I know, I will try to work on it though." Jadeite smiled and nodded his head.

"I will inform Darien that you are out here so he does not worry when no one knows where you are."

"Thank you… again." Jadeite again smiled and bowed his head slightly before walking out of the garden.

Serena opened the small gate that wrapped around the extensive rose garden. She followed the red brick path, occasionally stopped to smell the flowers, until she came upon a gazebo. A small fountain trickled in the center and pillows covered the benches. Serena sat down and looked at the book she had picked up for the first time. In sparkling letters read _Cinderella and Other Fairy Tales_. Serena grinned at the titles. Just a few short months or so before she thought that fairy tales were just dreams little girls had, but now that she was living one she knew it was so much more.

"You know you scared Molly quite a bit." Darien said as he walked over to Serena. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she flipped the pages in the book. He had watched her for a few minutes before breaking the silence and coming up to join her in the gazebo.

"I should have told her where I was going…" Serena said, putting the book down.

"Jadeite informed us where you were, do not worry." Darien grinned. "Although I must say I am a bit disappointed."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, scared she had done something wrong.

"I was hoping to bring you here myself." Darien explained. He grinned down at her and held out his hand to help her stand back up. The book fell down, bringing Darien's interest to it. "Fairy tales, Serena?"

"I had just grabbed a random book from your library." Serena said.

"Yes, Jadeite said you were in quite a rush. Was there something wrong?"

"No, I just really wanted to come out here." Serena explained.

"Come, I want to give you a tour of the gardens." Darien said. He led her through the various rows of different colored roses. He explained how the garden was his mother's doing, but he had spent many hours in it with her as he was growing up. After she was killed they had decided to bury her among her favorite flowers, plus it was the closest place to the palace that they could. He then led her to the pond garden which was composed of different ponds with different types of fish as well fountains. As they made their way out of the gardens they ran into two women.

"Your highness." The first woman said. Serena recognized her voice as Beryl from the library. She shrunk back a bit behind Darien, but he just squeezed her hand.

"Beryl, Setsuna." Darien said. "This is Serena, my mate."

"Your highness." Setsuna said, bowing towards Serena who looked up at Darien confused. Beryl bowed, but glared at the girl before turning her eyes back to Darien.

"Is it true there is to be a ball soon?" Beryl asked.

"We were thinking about having one, but Rei is planning it so you would have to ask her for the details." Darien said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." The two women bowed once more as Darien led Serena back into the castle. "You should have been so tense around them." Darien said once they reached an empty sitting room. Darien stoked the fire that had been slowly dying before sitting down with Serena on a couch.

"What?"

"You tensed and fell behind me when we met Setsuna and Beryl."

"O, I'm just not that used to strange were's I guess." Serena said.

"We can pick up when someone is tense and nervous and usually it's a sign of weakness so you should try not to. Always have you head up, like you did when we were back at your home."

"Of course."

"Anyway, you shouldn't be scared of either of them. Beryl is a panther and Setsuna is a snow fox. Both tend to run from fights although Beryl might occasionally try to start one." Darien explained.

"I'll remember that for next time." Serena said. "Darien?"

"Hm?"

"Will I ever be able to go home?"

"What?"

"Well, I miss my family. I mean, I love being here, I love being with you, I love you, but I also love my parents and Sammy is but a baby."

"Currently it is too dangerous with the war going on. Once this war is over hopefully you can."

"You mean there will be an end to the war soon?"

"Setsuna is one priestess at one of our temples here. She has foreseen an end, but will tell us nothing else."

"Let's just hope that it ends favorably for us." Serena said.

"Let us hope so." Darien said. Serena was content with just lying with Darien watching the fire, that is until her stomach decided to remind her of its presence. Darien laughed as she frowned and glared at her stomach.

"I believe you're hungry?" Darien said a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"I would have to say I am."

"Well my dear, your stomach as perfect timing. Dinner is about to be served." Darien said. He led Serena out of the room and into a large dining room. Mina and Rei were both there and by her side instantly. They three women talked about the day's events and Rei started to tell them about some of the gossip around the castle.

oOoOoOo

"Prince Diamond, it is good to see you again. I only wish it was under better circumstances." Prince Sapphire said as Diamond made his way into the council room for the first time since the attack.

"I wish so as well. Where are we in our plans? I want those were's dead and I want Serena back here." Diamond growled.

"We're still waiting for a few men, but we should be able to start preparing for an attack within the week." General Rubeus said.

"Good, keep me updated." Diamond said. Both men nodded and watched as Diamond stormed out of the room.

"What was she like? Serena I mean." Sapphire asked Rubeus.

"She was an angel, one who was able to tame him." Rubeus replied before returning to the map. Sapphire's eyes lingered on the door a few seconds longer before he too returned to their young war plans.


	21. Training

**A/N**- Hey guys! So I have two finals down and two more to go plus I need to finish the final draft of my paper for my writing class. Everything will be done and taken care of by Friday though. There should be at least one, but probably two updates next week.

Question, did I lose some of my readers when I changed the rating? I miss the reviews!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**MoonPrincess1313-** They won't make love for some time and you'll see why in the coming chapters.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you and your welcome!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Congrats on the job! I understand the early mornings from swimming. I don't know how someone came up with the cruel idea of getting in freezing pools between 4 and 6 in the morning, but they should have thought about it twice. I've actually got a volunteer job now to add to my busy schedule as well. It's only a few days a week and a few hours per day though. I still have plenty of time to write when I feel like it. Thanks for catching the mistakes!

**starangel07**- Updated :).

* * *

Darien's spies had sent letters back to the castle explaining the increase in warriors and the training they had been going through. When the news had come in the generals and Darien closed themselves into meetings. Two decisions had come out of the meeting, the ball was to be moved up to the next week and Darien and Serena's wedding was to be moved up to the week after that. Rei's only reaction to the news was to turn and start ordering servants to start creating the decorations. Serena and Mina had immediately started helping her while Darien and his generals started training the men even more.

"We need dresses." Rei said as she looked through Serena's closet.

"What?" Serena asked. "That closet is full of dresses."

"But THE dress isn't here. Plus I don't have one for the ball either. I guess we're going to go find the seamstress to make some dresses." Rei said.

"Well I could design them and have a drawing done by tomorrow morning."

"Really? You design dresses? You didn't tell me that." Serena said.

"It's something I dabbled in back home. It was frowned upon in the upper society so I never made it public." Mina said.

"That would be wonderful Mina." Rei exclaimed. "I'll go find you some paper and some pencils." Rei scurried off down the hall while Serena and Mina remained in Serena's room.

"This has been quite a change, has it not?" Serena asked.

"It has, but it's been a refreshing change." Mina said. "I don't ever want to return to Kingston now."

"When did you know you loved Malachite?" Serena asked.

"I knew from the beginning that something was there, but it wasn't until that next day that I was sure. It's just built ever since then. Malachite was the one I was looking for the whole time." Mina looked out the window, which happened to have a partial view into the training grounds. "What about you? When did you realize you loved Darien?"

"I loved him as a pet, but when I found out what he really was I was beyond mad. But the feelings quickly changed and love was quickly found. I loved him when I left with Diamond and I loved him while I was at Kingston." Serena explained.

"He was the one you were always looked for."

"He was." Serena said.

"Mina!" Rei said as she interrupted the moment, not even realizing it. "Here is some paper and some stuff to write with." Rei handed the things to Mina happily.

"Thank you. I'll go start working on this stuff then. I will see you guys tomorrow." Mina said with a smile.

"Serena, why don't we go to the training grounds?"

"What?" Serena asked.

"Let's go to the training grounds."

"But women aren't allowed to train."

"Not in your society they aren't. Here women can fight as well. Most just choose not to, but most of us can at least protect ourselves." Rei explained.

"I can't train in a dress though!" Serena gasped.

"Come, I'll find some training clothes for you." Rei pulled Serena down the hall and into her own room. She dug through her closet before coming out with pants and a tunic that resembled the same outfit as the one that she was given at the army camp. "Now come on! This should be fun!" Rei pulled Serena through the halls before bursting through a door that led to the training grounds. Serena could hear the clanging of swords and grunts from where the soldiers were training.

Before Serena knew it she was in a small arena with a wood sword in her hand and Rei was standing before her with her own sword. "First I'll teach you some simple blocks and defensive moves. Then you'll learn how to attack." Rei explained. Rei used some of her animal speed and had her sword aimed at Serena. Serena held up her sword and blocked Rei's.

"Aren't you supposed to show me how to block and then attack me?" Serena asked.

"This way gets to the point faster." Rei said before attacking again. Serena just kept blocking until she could barely move her arms. By the end of their session Serena could barely stand up and was on her knees blocking the attacks.

"Enough Rei." Darien said, coming into the arena. "I would like my love to be able to move tomorrow."

"She was doing so well though!" Rei sighed.

"But she doesn't have our endurance. You can work again tomorrow, but not as ruff, understood?" Darien asked.

"Yes." Rei sighed. Darien picked Serena up, who was grateful she didn't have to walk back.

Darien carried Serena back inside into the castle and straight back into their room. He left her on the bed while he called for a maid to make an ice bath. Serena was almost asleep when Darien came in to take her to the bath. When he tried to gently put her into the cold water she clung to him like a cat. Darien just whispered comforting words to her as he gently placed her into the water.

"Dddddarien. It's ccccold." Serena said. Her whole body was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

"That's the point, love. Don't worry, you only have a few more minutes and you'll feel better tomorrow."

"This so better be worth it." Serena growled.

"It will be, I promise." Darien said. He kissed Serena's head as she shivered through five more minutes of the ice bath.

After Serena was done with her ice bath and had changed into a more comfortable shift she almost instantly fell asleep on the bed. Darien just smiled before leaving the room to find some food. That night the couple spent their time in their room because Serena was too tired to move.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Serena and Darien slowly made their way downstairs for breakfast. Mina and Malachite along with Zoicite and Nephrite were already around the table and eating their breakfast. "It's good to see that you can still move, Serena." Zoicite said.

"Yes, we heard Rei gave you quite a workout." Nephrite said.

"She did, but the ice bath really did work." Serena said with a smile. "I'm still sore though and I wasn't even using a real sword!"

"You're just not used to working like that, that's all." Malachite said.

Darien and Serena had only been seated a few minutes when Rei came in with Jadeite. "Good morning everyone!" Rei beamed.

"She's just happy because she can start training Serena now." Jadeite explained.

"That's part of it… ok most of it. Now is there something wrong if I just want to be happy?" Rei asked.

"Of course not." Jadeite said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now Mina, how are the designs coming?" Rei asked.

"They're done."

"Really? Can we see them?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, but that's a surprise and I've already given them to a maid to take them to the seamstress." Mina said with a smile.

"You had her up all night." Malachite groaned.

"I had a lot of creativeness that I wanted to get down!" Mina explained.

"It's alright my love, I understand." Malachite laughed.


	22. Duel

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So nothing really to say so enjoy this chapter!

**serenity wayne**- Thank you, glad you loved it!

**lil-lostii**- Thanks for the review!

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thanks for the review again! Yay! No mistakes! Hope you're enjoying work even though it's making you busy!

**chibiangel413**- Don't worry, I understand. Thanks for the review and trying to leave one on the last chapter.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you!

**Asianprincess**- I'm happy you like it!

**Megan Consoer**- Don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. I'm actually hoping to have it finished by the end of summer.

**Dertupio**- Your welcome! Updated!

* * *

The great hall in Darien's castle had been decorated in red and gold. Large red drapes hung in from the side of the windows and matching table cloths with gold trim covered the large dining table as well as smaller ones throughout the room. Guests had quickly started to arrive just before the sun started to sink beyond the garden and now most were eagerly waiting for Darien and his chosen mate to descend the stairs. Just as the last of the day's light flashed beyond the mountains on the horizon Darien came forward. He stood at the top of the stairs and peered down at all of the guests. Rei and Mina stood to the side, but were still in the front, to watch Darien's speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for decades we have been at war with the humans. They have taken our land and killed our families. But lately the tide has changed into our direction. They thought we were helpless after the last raid upon our people, but we have proven them wrong. Our last raid on the Kingston castle was successful in proving to them we are very much alive and very much a threat." Darien paused as the room erupted in the cheers of his men.

"One of the greatest things we have all come to fine, more so now in this war than ever, is that of love. All of those in this room who have found their mate understand and those who have not… they can only dream. In these dark times I have been blessed to find my love… my mate. My people, I present to you my mate, Serena Lunae."

Serena walked up behind Darien, taken the same path that he had taken only moments earlier. She had on a strapless sky blue dress that shimmered as she walked. It clung tightly to her curves, but then expanded just above her knees, creating a small train. A diamond necklace hung from her neck while two tear drop earrings glittered from her ears. Darien held out his hand, which Serena accepted instantly. He pulled her beside him and presented her to the members of his kingdom. Rei and Mina were smiling like idiots from the front. Starting at the front with the generals, Rei, and Mina, the crowd fell to its knees. As Darien and Serena descended to the floor the crowd stood up once more.

"And what does the council say?" A high pitched voice asked. People among the crowd gasped and turned to find the voice. Lady Beryl stood in a circle of her own. She was glaring daggers at Serena and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"We approve." An older man said, walking up behind Darien and standing at his other side.

"WHAT? But she is HUMAN!" Beryl spat. She started to approach Serena with a predator's gleam in her eyes. Darien instinctively stood in front of his mate to protect her from the attack. Malachite and Jadeite both apprehended Beryl before she could make it to the royal couple.

"Darien, I think I should fight her." Serena said quietly. The hall fell silent and everyone looked at their new princess.

"What?" Darien asked, turning to her.

"I should fight my own fights." Serena said. "I've been protected for too long, forced behind someone. I need to fight my own fights. Plus aren't Were's supposed to fight during a dispute?"

"But you're not a Were."

"But I will be, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I think I should fight. Rei's been teaching me for over a week now and she said I could defend myself pretty well. She's also started teaching me how to attack."

"But Serena! We haven't gone through the combinations and… and…" Rei tried to protest.

"Darien, please?" Serena asked.

"She'll kill you!" Rei hissed. "Everyone in this court knows Beryl's been trying to seduce Darien ever since we were younger! She'll kill you to get to him." While Rei had been ranting Darien had been staring into Serena's pleading eyes.

"It will be a sword fight and not to the death. It will be until one surrenders or one is unarmed. You MUST stop before dealing a deadly blow. If that does not happen then the murderess will be killed on the spot." Darien said. The last part was for Beryl and everyone knew it. Serena smiled and squeezed Darien's hand. Darien pulled her into him and hugged her so she knew that he would never give her up. He tenderly kissed the top of her head before turning to everyone. "The fight will be tonight." Darien announced.

"This is absurd Darien!" Rei yelled. "Even if Beryl does win it, then you'll probably die from being separated from Serena for so long! It's not worth it!"

"I believe in Serena, Rei. I know she'll win." Darien grinned as he squeezed Serena's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe Serena needs to go change before the challenge."

"Darien!" Rei screamed after him, but Darien just kept walking. Jadeite pulled Rei out of the banquet hall and out to the fields where torches had been lit. Beryl was the first of the competitors to arrive. She still had on blood red earrings and a matching necklace. She walked into the circle proudly even though the court that had been assembled around her was glaring at her for being so selfish. She wanted her happiness and she did not care if it killed her prince.

Serena soon joined Beryl in the arena. Two swords were thrown into the center and both competitors claimed one. Beryl started circling the arena and Serena mimicked her steps. When Beryl finally charger her Serena's blocking training came forward and the attacks were stopped. Beryl had been pushing the sword down farther on Serena, making Serena lean back, but Serena pushed her competitor off. Beryl stumbled back, not expecting strength from the upper-class human. As Beryl recovered Serena started to charge. Beryl blocked Serena's swing, but the sword still nicked Beryl's arm, producing a thin ribbon of blood. Beryl looked at the cut and growled. Serena barely had time to block the attacks that Beryl was sending her way. Serena was starting to tire, but the endurance from all of Rei's training started kicking in.

"Why don't you just give up?" Beryl growled.

"You never give up on love." Serena replied. Deciding to try a new strategy Serena pushed Beryl off of her and kicked her legs out, tripping the other woman. Beryl fell back, but rolled over before Serena could attack again. Serena kept trying to attack, but Beryl kept rolling and avoiding the attacks. Beryl retaliated by tripped Serena as well. When Serena fell down Beryl rolled on top of her and wrapped her hands around Serena's neck. The crowd watched to see how far Beryl and Serena would go. Darien was on his feet with his generals, Rei, and Mina at his side.

Darien was ready to jump out and pull Beryl off of Serena when Jadeite stopped him. Darien glared at the smaller man, but Jadeite just pointed to Serena's hand. It was gripping her sword. The muscles on the back of her hand were tightening then loosening. Suddenly the muscles tightened and Serena lifted the sword up. She slammed it down on the back of Beryl's head. Beryl instantly slumped over and Serena pushed herself off.

A few men rushed out onto the field to check if Beryl had been lethally wounded. Darien had walked straight to Serena who was coughing a bit, but capturing her breath again. He was holding her to him as he looked at the men around Beryl. One man looked straight into his eyes and nodded his head. Beryl had a pulse, Beryl was alive. The men quickly took Beryl's body off of the field.

"It seems that our new princess is stronger than we all previously thought." The elder from before said with a smile. He walked over to Serena and patted her shoulders lovingly. "I believe that our lady has proven herself. She's proven herself as some of our ancestors used to. Lady Serena is to be our alpha, our Princess, and eventually our Queen!"

"And she is already the love of my life." Darien whispered. Serena smiled and fell into him. The crowd had started to disperse after the old council member had spoken. Rei and Mina had given Serena hugs before returning to the side of their mates. Darien pulled Serena to him and started walking her to his room.

Serena fell asleep almost as soon as Darien had placed her on the bed. Darien just smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He laid down next to Serena and quickly fell asleep next to her.

The next morning Serena woke up with a warm and moving pillow under her head. She looked up to see Darien asleep. His arm was wrapped around her waist and had pulled her flush against his body. Their legs were tangled together and Serena had her arms wrapped around Darien's chest. He was like her big teddy bear… well big wolf.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"I'm sore." Serena said. "But that's it."

"Those bruises on your neck don't look all that good." Darien said. He lifted Serena's head a bit to look at the bruises. His eyes rose from Serena's neck to her mouth to her eyes. Serena was staring at Darien when their eyes connected and she gingerly licked her lips. "I don't think I've ever given you a proper kiss."

"It's better late than never." Serena whispered. Darien pulled Serena's chin up so he was able to meet her lips. The kiss started out slow, with just their lips moving, but Serena soon readjusted herself so that the kiss could become deeper. When Darien's tongue asked for entrance Serena didn't hesitate to grant it permission. Darien flipped them over and ran his hands over Serena's side, but knocking on their door forced him to stop. Darien groaned, but rolled over and got out of bed.

"My lord, an army marches towards us."


	23. Final Fight

**A/N-** Hey guys! So here's the next update. I'm starting summer school tomorrow so updates might slow down a bit, but it's still my goal to finish this chapter before fall quarter starts.

Enjoy!

**bunnykim89**- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Hehe**- Well then, you can stop waiting 'cause here it is!

**chibiangel413**- I think you'll be able to stop worrying at the end of this chapter… at least about the army.

**Miss Katharine**- As soon as I can as always…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm happy you like it!

**sailormoon0630**- I'm glad you like all the chapters as they are posted!

**silverm00nangel**- Thanks for the review!

* * *

Darien had immediately rushed out of the room, leaving Serena by herself. Rei and Mina had found their way in Serena and pulled out some clothes. They threw them at Serena and helped her put them on. "What's going on?"

"An army is coming, presumably Diamond's army." Rei said.

"I heard that part." Serena said. Rei tugged both her and Mina out of the room and started down the vast halls. "Rei! Where are we going?"

"There is a passageway that leads to a cave. I believe it stops near your family's estate, Serena." Rei said.

"So, we're going to go hide? What if something happens here?!" Serena cried. "What if something happens to Darien, or Jadeite, or Malachite?"

"They'll be fine." Rei said.

"But how will we know?" Serena continued asking.

"They'll send a messenger, probably one of the generals." Rei said. "Now, come on, we're almost there."

Rei kept running straight although Serena just saw a wall with large paintings on it. Rei pushed one over and motioned for Serena to come in. "Rei, that's a wall!"

"Serena, we have small spells cast all around this castle. The wizards cast them before they were killed by your people. Now hurry up!"

"I swear to god Rei, if I crash into a wall, I will hurt you!" Serena said.

"I promise you that will not happen. Would I really try and pull a joke on you in a time like this." Rei growled. Serena nodded before closing her eyes and started to run straight into the wall. She fell as soon as she passed through, still believing that she was going to be stopped by the wall. Rei and Mina came in soon after and the hallway lit up with torches once the painting was dropped back over the front.

Rei led the girls down the halls. Occasionally an animal passed them, bowing first before running off. Eventually they started to hear quiet murmuring and a flood of even more light. As they got closer they found it to be a large hall, one to rival the ball room that Serena had been in the day before. Women were milling about, some tending to others. "Rei, how can I help?" Serena asked.

"Me too." Mina said.

"I think we can go help with the food." Rei said. "C'mon, lets go see."

oOoOoOo

"Here they come." Malachite said as they watched Diamond's men come over the last ridge. Darien and his generals were standing in front of their own vast troop. Their swords were gripped in their hands and some bore shields. Darien rolled his neck from shoulder to shoulder; his wolf trying to break through. His canines had extended a bit, but were still hidden behind his lips.

"Get ready…" Darien growled. He could hear some of his men shifting between forms. Diamond stopped at the bottom of the hill that his armies had just descended. He rode gallantly upon his dappled steed.

"Prince Darien, Prince of the Were creatures. You have crossed me for the last time!" Darien yelled. "Where is Lady Serena? Where is our Princess?"

"Your princess? Last time I checked, Prince Diamond, you were never officially married to Lady Serena. You also never formally introduced her to your court as your future wife and princess."

"So I skipped a step. So what?"

"My people know her as my mate, and our future princess."

"But you have yet to marry her as well." Diamond said. "So this is what this war comes down to, after ages of fighting we fight over a woman?"

"I do not know what you fight for. You might fight just for a woman, but I will be fighting for the chance to love my mate, I will fight to have a family with my mate, and I will fight for the chance to grow old with my mate and our family. And I will fight so that the rest of my people can join in the same pleasures."

"Well then, I believe there is something that we must be doing." Diamond said before yelling for his men to start charging. Darien yelled for his men to meet the opposing force and the were-creatures started to pour into the valley. The two opposing forces met nearly in the middle of the fields. As soon as they met the clashing of metal and the grunts from the warriors roared to life. Some of the were-creatures had turned into their animal form and had started fighting like that. These were mainly the were-lions and other larger cats. Some of the birds took to the skies and attacked their enemy from above. Darien, along with his generals, stayed in their human form and fought with swords, daggers, and shields. Some of Diamond's men had arrows, but the were-birds were taking care of those men.

Darien fought his way through the humans until he was in the center of their force. He spotted Diamond well protected in the middle and had made it his objective to go after him. Now they stood facing each other, swords impatiently waiting at their sides. "I thought you'd be the coward and hide among your men instead of leading them like a true prince." Darien grinned. Diamond just scowled before running at Darien and trying to attack. Darien easily blocked the sloppy attack and tripped Diamond. "You humans are always the same, letting your emotions control you instead of your brain." Diamond kept throwing sloppy attacks at Darien, some with his sword and others with his fists.

"Ah, but what about your precious mate? She's human so she must think with her emotions as well."

"She does at times, but she also uses her brain, a trait you human men seem to take fore granted in your women. They are more than just trophies to hand on your arm." Darien said.

"One or two might be more, but most are still just trophies, meant to make the man look good and produce children."

"That's the thinking that's kept you back in your primitive society." Darien said. He threw his blade down and hit Diamond in the shoulder. Diamond let out a cry and grasped his shoulder. The blood leaked out of the wound and through Diamond's fingers.

"So we know the great prince does bleed." Darien laughed.

"And now it's time to find if a Were does as well." Diamond grunted. He lunged for Darien and barely missed. The blade had slid along Darien's side creating a cut. The cut was neither too deep nor too wide so the skin was already healing. Some blood did fall from the wound.

"O look, I do." Darien chastised. Darien kept blocking Diamond's attacks until his cut was completely healed. Once he had all his energy refocused on the fight he started to control the attacks. He quickly had Diamond falling back, desperately trying to block his attacks. Darien made quick slashes along Diamond's stomach. The wounds allowed thin lines of the blood to pearl then fall. The human prince's shirt was quickly turning from white and blue to crimson. Darien faked an attack to Diamond's shoulder while he went for his leg. Diamond fell to the ground, his leg now sporting a large gash in its thigh.

"You are a savage if you kill me like this."

"No, I gave you plenty of time to attack, wound, and even kill me. It's not my fault you were not able to. Good bye Prince Diamond." Darien said before he let his blade fall into Diamond's heart. The great human prince fell to the ground. His breaths were shallow and coming farther and farther apart. Occasionally he would cough up blood as he sat in the middle of the field.

A few of Diamond's men saw the fatal blow and stopped in their fight. Prince Sapphire, who had been acting as one of Diamond's generals, called for the men to fall back. Soon humans were fleeing the field in all directions. A few tried to persist in their fight, but were soon stopped by their opponents. Within a matter of minutes only Darien and his men were standing on the field. Darien was still looking at the dying Prince before him.

"Let's go home." Darien said. The men all started cheering as they made their way back to their homes. "Malachite, I want all of the generals and my father ready in a meeting tomorrow morning. I want us to draft a peace treaty. I believe it's time this war ends."

"Of course my lord." Malachite said.

"Now, to our mates!" Jadeite grinned. The men started to turn around and head back to the castle. A mechanical click made them stop and look behind them. Prince Diamond was nearly dead, but in his eyes he had one more mission to continue before he'd rot in the field of his greatest defeat. He pulled the trigger of his gun, a weapon that had just been invented by one of his scientists. As soon as the bullet was flying his hand fell and the light dimmed in his eyes. He never saw the bullet hit.

oOoOoOo

"NO!" Rei screamed. She sat straight up on a cot. She had passed out during the fight. Serena and Mina and been worried and trying to wake her up until an old man came limping over. He explained that Rei had been given the gift of sight and the power was taking energy from her. For what, no one knew except the sleeping girl.

Serena and Mina were the first to Rei's side. They held her hand as she started to sob. It was quite some time before she was able to control her sobs and calm down a bit. "He's been shot."


	24. Taking Time To Heal

**A/N**- Hey guys! Not much to say… I probably won't be updating till Sunday or Monday because I'm moving into my apartment on Saturday.

Enjoy!

**Anonymous**- Ya, he's quite the villain…

**Hehe**- you'll see…

**Princess**- read, read, read!

**Leo**- I'm not telling

**chibiangel413**- Sorry, but I'm still not telling…

**Bunnigirl07-** Well your right, except for that fact that you guessed all of the guys…

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Don't worry, I was wondering where you, but I understand busy schedules. Thanks for reading the chapters and reviewing still!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm still not saying anything…

* * *

"Who's been shot?" Serena asked, but Rei wouldn't answer. She had become pale and just curled up on her cot. Before long she was asleep once more. A few tears fell from her eyes as she slept.

"What can we do now?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Serena said.

"Wait," Mina said, breaking the silence, "didn't Diamond have some men creating some sort of new weapon that could send pieces of metal flying through the air."

"I think I did hear something about that."

"I overheard my father talking about it one night. He said that they were calling them guns. They could kill a man if shot in the right place." Mina said. "We need to get to the men. We have to find out who's hurt."

"Why? Do you know how to help?" Beryl asked, coming out of the crowd.

"My father said that if you remove the bullet and it's not in any large, important organs, the victim could heal and make a full recovery with just a scar. They had been testing it on prisoners of war and other inmates." Mina explained.

"I'll lead you to where the men should be coming in." Beryl said.

"Wait, you want to help us now?" Serena asked.

"I do. You beat me square and fair. I should never have asked to fight though. I should have seen how much Darien loves you. He would have died without you. It just took me longer than it should have for me to realize that. I'm deeply embarrassed and forever sorry that I even asked to challenge you." Beryl exclaimed.

"I accept your apology. Sometimes crushes can make you believe you are in love when really you're not." Serena said with a smile. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

Beryl showed the two humans out of the passageways. The other women and children decided to wait behind until a messenger came to get them and they were sure it was safe. The old man stayed with Rei as well as a few attendants who already had worked for Rei before. After following Beryl through the maze of passageways they came out of the tunnels in the same place they had entered. A soldier was making his way to the passage and stopped when he saw them.

"Why are you already out?" The man asked.

"Lady Rei had a vision that someone was shot. Lady Mina knows how to help him." Beryl explained. The soldier nodded and explained that they should head to the medical wing immediately then. He continued down the passageway to bring the other up. Beryl kept leading the group until they come to the medical area. Some soldiers were on cots and having their battle wounds wrapped or cleaned. A few were getting stitches while only one or two had blood transfusions taking place. The doctors were scurrying about making sure that no one was left unattended.

"Excuse me, you three ladies shouldn't be in here!" One of the doctors said.

"Where is the Were that was shot?" Mina asked before Beryl could said anything.

"How do you know about that?" The doctor asked. The hall had gone quiet as they looked at the women.

"Lady Rei had a vision. I know how to help." Mina explained.

"We need all the help we can get. The weapon was pried from Diamond's hands after they brought him in." The doctor explained as her led the women to a section that had been separated by a curtain. He pulled back the blue curtain to reveal Darien standing over the bed along with Malachite and the other generals.

"Doctor?" Malachite asked as soon as he saw the doctor. "Are there any new developments?"

"Indeed there are. And they come in the form of your mate and the new Princess and Lady Beryl." The doctor said as he pulled the curtain back farther revealing the three.

"I have nothing to do with this now. I'll be going to help some of the others." Beryl said before bowing and leaving the medical wing.

"Serena, you should be in the safety den until the messenger came to get you." Darien said.

"Darien, Mina's father knew about the gun. She overheard him talking about it and how to help the victim." Serena explained.

"Really? Mina, you know how to help Jadeite?" Malachite asked. That's when the girls realized that Jadeite was not standing in the small area, but he was indeed the one of the bed.

"I can. The bullet needs to be removed."

"The bullet?" Nephrite asked.

"It's the piece of metal that hit him. Here, can I have a pair of tweezers and some help doctor?" Mina asked. The doctor nodded and called for all of the surgical instruments. A cart was rolled over and Mina picked up the prongs needed. "Doctor, please hold back the skin so I can find the bullet." It took Mina about half a minute before she saw the blunt back of the bullet. She pulled it out and placed it in a metal bowl. "I believe this is where I let you take over." Mina said as she stepped back and allowed the doctor to look at the wound.

"His body has already stopped the internal bleeding. He couldn't finish healing because this… bullet was inside of him. We'll stitch the wound up so that it will heal faster now. He should be fine in a few days." The doctor said.

"I want to be updated on his progress."

"Of course Prince Darien." The doctor said. "But I believe that you and your men should get some rest. Has anyone told Lady Rei?"

"She knows. She had a vision and that's how we knew someone was shot." Serena explained.

"She fell back to sleep soon after she told us. An old man was watching her along with a few other people." Mina explained.

"I think she believes that Jadeite is dead, that the shot killed him. She was crying so hard it took her a few minutes before she could say "he's been shot"." Serena said.

"And old man?" Zoicite asked.

"Yes, he was bald and walked with a limp."

"The old priest of the mountain. He hasn't been down here since my parents were married." Darien said. "We thought he was dead."

"Who is he?"

"That's a story for another time, one I'm sure he'd like to tell. From what my parents tell me, he loves telling stories." Darien explained.

"We'll ask him tomorrow then, once you guys have rested." Serena said.

"I believe getting some rest would be for the best." Darien said. He yawned just to emphasize the point.

"I will see you when you wake up." The doctor said.

"Till then." Darien said. The other generals all said their goodbye. As they walked out Darien got the reports of how many were injured and how bad. He talked to a few men, making a few laugh even, before leading Serena out.

"Darien, it is good to see you are alright." King Endymion said. He embraced his son. Darien winced when he hit the cut on his side.

"You were hurt?" Serena asked. She slowly lifted Darien's shirt up. There was a bruise around on of the ribs and a small pink cut on his side.

"Diamond cut me at one point, but that's all. I healed within a matter of minutes. I just wasn't able to focus all my energy on it so it didn't completely heal. I didn't realize that I had bruised a rib though. The adrenalin must have hid that from me."

"Go get some rest, son. I'll watch over the men for you." Endymion said.

"Thank you Father." Darien said.

"Be careful with him tonight Serena." Endymion said with a smile and a wink. Serena blushed and Darien just pulled her close to him. The couple left the King in the hall as they made the rest of the way back to their room. The bed was still unmade from when Darien had left and Serena had been pulled out by Rei.

Darien immediately fell in while Serena went around and helped him undress. After a few minutes he was lying under the covers, half asleep, watching Serena wash her hands and face. Darien thought she was coming into the bed, but instead she started to brush her hair and looked out the window in thought. Darien let out a groan. Although the groan was fake, it caught Serena's attention. Worry was etched on her face and Darien regretted his choice of an attention grabber.

"Are you ok? Do I need to go get someone?" Serena asked.

"I'll be perfect once my angel lies down next to me." Daren said. Serena's mood lightened immediately and she made her way over to the bed. She curled up into Darien's side and placed her head on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" Darien asked.

"Just about how scared I was that something would happen to you, and the generals, and the other men. When Rei had said someone was shot I thought it was you and I didn't know what to do. What would have happened if Diamond had made it into the castle? I don't ever want to see him again."

"His body is being taken back to his father, along with the other men that died with their prince."

"He's dead?"

"He is. He died right after he fired that shot. The shot was meant for me, but Jadeite jumped in the way, getting himself shot in the side. The bullet would have hit my hip because it seems the guns are still too new and are not very accurate." Darien explained.

"I think I'm going to have to kiss Jadeite when he wakes up." Serena said.

"You will do no such think." Darien growled, pulling her even closer to him.

"I need to thank him for keeping you safe." Serena said, looking up at Darien.

"Won't a thank you suffice?" Darien asked.

"How about a hug? Can I give him a hug?" Serena asked.

"Fine, but it better be a quick hug."

"Of course, you only get the long ones." Serena said with a smile. She gave Darien a quick kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep with his chest as her pillow.


	25. Stories in the Rose Garden

**A/N**- Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. Moving in, classes, volunteering, and the fire kinda kept me from doing so. Hopefully the fire will stop taking the power out and I'll be able to update quicker. So, Enjoy!

**silverm00nangel**- They'll be getting married soon. Just a few more small things to get through. Thanks for the review!

**Hehe**- Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you think it rocks!

**Leo**- Yes, Darien is fine and so is almost everyone else…

**Princess**- Well you were right! Thanks for the review.

**PinkSlytherin**- Very much so… he has to keep an eye on his mate.

**chibiangel413**- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like everything.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks, I'm happy you like it!

**bakagirl123**- Updated!

* * *

The next morning Darien sat in bed listening to the world outside of his window. Serena was still asleep at his side and he didn't want to disturb her. This was his own perfect heaven anyway, he just wished that he didn't have to leave eventually. "It's your turn to tell me what you're thinking." Serena said. Darien looked down at her and smiled as she yawned.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to wake up next to you." Darien said. "I wish I didn't have to leave, but we're writing a letter to King Jared today to try and set up a peace conference."

"Really? You're going to go to Kingston?" Serena asked.

"We might. It depends on where the meeting place is decided."

"If you do, can I go so I can see my parents and brother? I mean Sammy has to be almost four or five months old." Serena said.

"We need to write the letter first, but I shall see what is possible." Darien explained.

"O, and I want to see Amy and Lita." Serena said as she sat up in bed.

"Serena, we need to write the letter first." Darien laughed.

"O… ya." Serena smiled sheepishly before lying back down.

"What are you planning on doing while the generals and I are in the meeting?" Darien asked.

"I was going to go find that old priest and ask him some questions." Serena said. "Maybe Mina will go with me."

"Probably since Mal will be with me." Darien smiled. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Yum, food." Serena said. She stretched out lazily next to Darien before getting up to find something to wear. She found a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue top that hugged her body.

"You like those jeans?" Darien asked. Ever since Serena had arrived she had been trying all sorts of different clothes from jeans to skirts, from tank tops to t-shirts.

"I really do. They seem so rough, but they're so comfortable." Serena said excitedly.

"Well you do look good in them." Darien said. He had put on his usual black pants with a dark blue shirt. The couple left their room and made their way to the dining room. A few people were milling about. Mina was there with Malachite as well as all of the generals except Jadeite. She was in a pale yellow sundress that was tied in the back by a yellow bow.

"It's about time that you guys woke up." Nephrite joked.

"What would you two like for lunch?" A cook asked as Darien and Serena sat down.

"Lunch? Aw, I missed breakfast." Serena pouted.

"You can still have breakfast if you would like, princess." The cook said.

"O, in that case…"

oOoOoOo

Serena was pulling Mina along the long hallways looking for the old priest they had met the day before. They had seen Molly and asked her, but she had never seen the old man. Serena walked into the library and looked up and down the rows, but only saw a few people from the court. "Damn." Serena muttered.

"Looking for something Princess?" King Endymion asked as he walked up behind his future daughter-in-law.

"I was hoping to find the priest."

"What priest?" Endymion asked. "The priest from the mountains?"

"Ya, him!" Serena said.

"I believe he is in the rose garden." King Endymion left.

"Thank you!" Serena said before rushing off to find Mina, who was currently reading a book she had found. King Endymion just laughed and continued on his way to the council room where his son and his men were drafting the peace letter.

"Ah! There he is!" Serena said excitedly. She ran over to the gazebo where the man was seated on some cushions in the middle.

"Lady Serena, or should I saw Princess Serena?"

"Lady is fine, but just Serena would be better." Serena said.

"Alright then, Serena, I believe you have some questions for me." The old man asked.

"I do. I just wanted to know who you were and why you had decided to come back here now?"

"By the end of this story I'm sure you'll have more questions. Lady Mina, it is good to see you as well."

"Please, just call me Mina as well."

"Of course. Now, where to start. A name is always a nice place to start, is it not?" Both girls nodded as they waited for the man to start. "My name is Keane. I live in a monastery in the mountains. The kingdom of men have forgotten about us, but the were-creatures and normal animals have never forgotten. The journey has always been a long and hard one to get to any of the great kingdoms. When men forgot about us, about the time of King Jared's grandfather, we stopped returning to their kingdoms every year. A few of their people moved into the forests and mountains and continued to be loyal to us, but soon the need for trade became overwhelming and they left.

"So we ended up just coming to King Endymion's kingdom. We tried to come once a year, but it began to get too hard. The mountains were hardening in response to the growth of military among the men. The trails became much more treacherous. Plus these long walks are hard on an old man like myself. Before the mountains closed us off completely I came here for the wedding of King Endymion and his late Queen. I stayed for the wedding and blessed the happy couple before returning the mountain's sanctuary. Over the years, animals and birds would tell us what has been happening. We knew of the wars that started to spread through the kingdoms. Luckily the mountains protected the monastery; otherwise I am afraid that King Jared and his son would have seen our small encampment as the perfect location for a military fort. We mourned when the late Queen died along with some of the animals of the forest since she had always been on of their favorites, both when she was human and when she was turned.

"A few months ago the rocks slowly began to move. Our large lake began to shrink into the pond it had once been, surrounded by streams and a river. We had been hoping that a change was coming and the wars would be ended soon. After a month or so the rocks stopped moving. We didn't know what was happening for we still were not able to leave our sanctuary. But we were once more surprised and relieved with the mountains and rocks moved back to their homes again. Larger animals like deer, bears, mountain lions, and others returned to the forests around us. Life returned to the mountains. We knew this was a sign that the wars were over. So, my brothers and I prepared for my journey back to this palace." The old man took a break and took a sip of the water he had sitting next to him.

"Unfortunatly, I found that the way was not over, but so very close. I was on the top of the closest valley when I heard Prince Diamond and Prince Darien arguing before the fighting started. I quickly made my way into the palace before it was sealed off and into the safety of the dens. I'm afraid I took a lot of breaks because I had arrived shortly after Lady Rei had collapsed."

"So you came because you knew the war was over?" Mina asked.

"Yes, and word came to us that Prince Darien had found his mate, as well as General Malachite. So I believe we have some weddings to prepare for?"

"We have yet to plan any of them. We were going to try and get married before Diamond attacked, but he came sooner than we were expecting." Serena explained.

"So you have not been turned yet?" Keane asked.

"No, we have not." Serena replied.

"Wait, we can be turned?" Mina asked?

"Ya, Darien told me so the first night we were here. Apparently his mother was human and his father changed her the night they were married."

"Why haven't you changed then?"

"Darien said we should wait till our wedding night to make it more special." Serena said with a shrug. "Malachite never told you?"

"No." Mina frowned. The group was quiet for a bit before Serena spoke again.

"Keane, you know so much of the history and it sounds as though you were there. How old are you?"

"Now young lady, don't you know it's not appropriate to ask someone that question?"

"I'm sorry, if I've offended you…"

"You have not, do not worry. The number I have long forgotten. It's a secret of the monastery that I will keep a secret as all of us have. Just know I will probably be back for your child's wedding as well."

"That's comforting. And if we ever need advice?"

"The animals will tell us." Keane said.

"It sounds as though you have a great connection with the earth and everything that lives upon it."

"That would be because we do." Keane said. "It was a connection set up thousands of years ago. We've always respected the earth and her occupants and they've always been our friends."

"That sounds wonderful. Can you actually talk to the animals?" Mina asked.

"No, not like how we talk anyway. We communicate through body language and other, more spiritual methods." Keane answered. "Don't worry, we'll know when the time is right to return here. Now, I believe we are currently done." Keane slowly got up from his pillows with the help of the two girls.

"Are you leaving already?" Serena asked.

"Just from your presence for this old man is quite tired and my bones are aching. Don't worry Serena, I will stay until your curiosity is sated." Keane said with a smile. "Say hello to your mates for me. I believe they are on their way to find the two of you currently." Both girls' jaws dropped and the man's prediction. Especially when only a few seconds after Keane had disappeared Malachite and Darien appeared at the very edge of the garden.


	26. Time to Relax and Talk

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Not really anything to say…. Just wanted to say hi. Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing this story. It has about 6 more chapters left…

Enjoy!

**Hehe**- Updating as soon as possible… enjoy!

**chibiangel413**- I just felt like putting him in, but he grew on me more and more… he'll be in the story more towards the end as well.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**small876**- Uh… not yet. You still have about 4 or 5 chapters… don't worry, it is coming though.

**Dertupio**- Thanks for reviewing, even on your vacation! I'm glad you liked the last few chapters!

* * *

Darien had rushed through his meeting. He worked quickly and more efficiently than he ever had, something that surprised everyone in the room. Within a few hours a peace treaty had been drafted along with a letter to King Jared. The letter was trusted to a messenger who quickly flew out of the room, literally. It was then decided that the treaty would stay with King Endymion until a meeting between the two forces was organized. When everyone was satisfied Darien left the room along with Malachite. Both men stopped in the kitchen to gather food for lunch before walking out into the gardens to find Serena and Mina. Both girls were sitting on a pile of pillows looking completely stunned.

"Sere? Are you ok?" Darien asked.

"What? O ya, sorry. How was your meeting?" Serena asked. She smiled and gave Darien a kiss as he sat down behind her.

"Quick, very quick." Malachite said.

"How's Jadeite doing?" Mina asked.

"He'll be up and walking around within the hour." Darien said. "Rei's been nursing him since she woke up."

"That's sweet." Serena said.

"Do Nephrite and Zoicite have mates?" Mina asked.

"They have not yet found there's unfortunately." Darien said. They'll be looking until then.

"Well, I hope that they find them soon." Serena said. "I want them to find the happiness that we have found."

"We all wish for them to." Darien returned the smile that Serena had given him.

"But what are we to do now? I mean Diamond's dead so the war should be over, shouldn't it?" Serena asked.

"Hopefully it will be. We have sent a letter to King Jared hoping that we can start the meetings as soon as we can."

"I hope that everything can be over soon. I want to be able to travel freely again." Mina said. She passed around the plates before separating all of the food. Both girls ate a bit slower than the two men as they thought over the past events and everything that they had just been told.

"I don't know how soon that will happen. Even if the treaty is signed there will be people against it and there will be those who will try to take matters into their own hands. Plus there will for certain be prejudices for decades to come. This process is going to be long and slow." Malachite said.

"But we'll all be there for each other." Mina said with a smile.

"So now we can relax until King Jared's response arrives?" Serena asked.

"Well most people can, but…"

"But? But what? Darien you are not starting another war." Serena growled.

"No, don't worry, I'm not. We're a peaceful kingdom usually. We don't want to start wars. Why do you think there are so many different kinds of were's coexisting together."

"Ok so if you aren't starting another war then why are we going to busy?" Serena asked.

"WE have a wedding to get ready for."

"Really? We can start planning it finally?" Serena asked.

"Of course, although I'm surprised you already haven't." Darien said.

"I might not have on paper, but I have in my head multiple times." Serena said. She put away her dish and brushed some crumbs off of her dress before getting up. "Um, Mina and I should get right on these plans."

"Sere, my dear?" Darien said, turning slightly to look at her.

"Hm?"

"We haven't set a date yet."

"Oh."

"And you need to learn a few customs that must go on at the wedding."

"Ok…"

"And you'll start learning these things tomorrow." Darien finished. He grabbed Serena by the waist and pulled her back down to him. "For tonight, we all relax."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said. She stretched her arms out over her head and wrapped them around Darien's neck. Darien just groaned in response and held her closer to him.

"We'll leave you two alone. I believe there are some things that Mina and I must discuss as well." Malachite said.

"Yes, like why you didn't tell me I could change into a were!" Mina growled.

"I was going to tell you, I promise. There were just a lot of things on my mind!" Malachite pleaded.

"Sure…" Mina said. Malachite rolled his eyes before pulled Mina into him and leading her out of the garden.

"When did she find out?"

"Keane told us. Of course I already knew, but it came as quite the surprise to Mina." Serena explained.

"Will I be a wolf like you?" Serena asked.

"I'd like to think so. A fur coat as golden as your hair. What a beautiful wolf you'd make."

"There's a possibility I wouldn't be?"

"I don't know. I guess there is, but all of the legends have always told of bitten becoming what the bitter was. My mother turned into a wolf just like my father and I."

"What about the real people? Do they ever have mates that are not the same species as them?"

"It's not unheard of, but it's not very common." Darien said. "It's usually hard for them, but it's not unacceptable. We try to help all we can."

"That's so nice." Serena muttered.

"Let's go relax elsewhere. It's getting a bit colder now and I don't want you catching a cold." Darien said. The two retired for the rest of the afternoon to the library where they read to each other.

oOoOoOo

"Prince Darien! A reply has come!" A foot soldier said as he came running into the banquet hall. Serena and Darien had been sitting at the head of the table with a few others at the table's lengths. The man came up and handed Darien a piece of paper. Darien unfolded it and read in silence. When he turned the page a separate letter fell onto his lap.

"Darien, what does it say?" Serena asked.

"Justin!" Darien called.

"Yes?" A soldier came to the table. "Get the generals together. We're leaving for the Lucien Plains." The last sentence was loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. People immediately started to whisper while others got up and started to get ready.

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"King Jared has agreed to a truce." Darien explained. "What? But it's only been two days!"

"I know. He used our own messenger. The were-hawk only had enough time to sleep before returning back here."

"He must be so hungry and thirsty! Molly!" Serena called over her favorite maid.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Get a plate of food for the were-hawk as well as something to drink. Make sure there are some fruits. He needs the sugar." Serena said.

"Of course my lady." Molly ran out to ensure that the order was taken care of.

"What about the other letter?" Serena asked. Darien was about to respond when the generals came in. Mina and Rei were following them.

"We're leaving tonight for the Lucien Plains." Darien stated.

"He's already responded?" Jadeite asked.

"I told you he had!" Rei growled.

"Rei, what does the future look like? Should we be prepared?" Darien asked.

"Of course you should be ready for anything!" Keane said as he too entered the room.

"I have not been able to see anything from this meeting." Rei confessed.

"Let us be ready, but I don't want any of our weapons out in the open. I don't want our men to be considered a threat and I only want a handful of men to accompany us. Three or four at the most."

"Yes my lord."

"Darien, the other letter?" Serena pressed on.

"I'll explain a bit later, but for now you need to go get ready."

"For what?"

"You're coming with us of course. I believe your father will be accompanying King Jared."

"Really?"

"I asked for him to come along. I thought you might like to see him. Mina's father will also be there." Darien explained.

"O Darien! Thank you!" Serena cried. The feeling of homesickness that had plagued her since she had arrived with Darien at the castle evaporated as soon as Darien told her the good news.

"Now, I believe you need to get a few essentials together." Darien grinned. Serena laughed and nodded as she got up and left.


	27. Meeting Friends, Kings, and Fathers

**A/N**- Hey everyone. So I really wanted to update. I hope no one minds the quick updates ;p! Enjoy!

**Dertupio**- I'm not telling anything… you're just going to have to find out yourself…

**chibiangel413**- It will be interesting and quite an event indeed…

**starangel07**- soon enough? ;p

**hehe-** Well, 5 more chapters for you to wonder about now…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**SailorPrincess1237**- Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I was wondering where you went! Ya, my schedule is going haywire right now, but instead of waking up earlier I get to sleep in! Although this talent usually eludes me I've been practicing… and taking naps. I hope you're job is fun though! Thanks for reviewing still!

* * *

While Darien found his horse Andrew approached with a young woman following closely behind him. Serena was idly playing with the bridle as she waited for Darien to brush and saddle the horse. "Serena, Prince Darien." Andrew said as he approached.

"Andrew!" Serena said. A large grin formed on her face as she ran over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since we got here! Where have you been?"

"I'm afraid that my mother would not allow me to leave the house for a bit. Then I took over my father's position in the stables. I've been helping with shoeing and just overall horse management." Andrew explained.

"You should have told me you were down here! I would have come to visit you!" Serena said.

"Serena, why don't you let Andrew introduce us to his friend." Darien said as he pulled Serena into his chest.

"Serena, Darien, this is Rita. She's another were-horse. She's been helping my mother ever since I disappeared." Andrew explained. "We're mates. We plan to wed within the year, although we might make it a long engagement."

"That's wonderful! I think everyone's getting married." Serena said. "First Darien and I, then Mina and Malachite, and now you two!"

"This happens a lot Serena. It seems to be a season when people find their mates." Darien explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if more people found their mates this spring."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Darien said.

"Ah, that's so romantic!" Serena gushed. "Rita, we should have lunch or something when Darien and I get back. I want to get to know you more."

"I'd like that." Rita said with a smile.

"Serena, we must meet our group soon." Darien said. Serena nodded. She gave Andrew a final hug and even gave Rita a hug.

"Here, I'll help you bring a horse around." Andrew said when he noticed Serena looking at the stalls. Andrew brought around a bay mare and brushed her off quickly and expertly. Soon the mare was saddled and bridled. Andrew handed Serena the reins. She thanked him before following Darien out of the stables.

"Are we ready?" Darien asked as he looked over his men. His generals all nodded. Darien helped Serena onto her horse before getting on his own. With a simple command the small group was heading towards the meeting spot.

The journey was supposed to take three days, but at the speed they kept it only took two and a half. They were able to set up a camp and get comfortable before the dust cloud signaling the arrival of King Jared and his men. Darien stood in front of his men watching the procession. Serena waited behind Darien's shoulder in her new outfit, the same blue one that she had been given when Darien's men rescued her from her wedding. A smile graced her lips when she saw her father riding next to the King.

"Lord Darien, you were early!" King Jared called.

"We were." Darien replied.

"Will you allow us to set up our camp?" Jared asked.

"Of course." Darien replied. King Jared's men immediately started to unpack and build the tents. Darien had a few men watch while he retired to his tent with Serena by his side. The other generals followed them. Serena and Mina talked quietly while Darien and his generals talked about their goals for the meeting.

"Prince Darien, they are ready." A soldier said. Darien thanked the boy and left the tent with his generals. Serena and Mina glanced at each other before sticking their heads out of the tent.

"Excuse me Princess Serena, but Darien asked for you to stay in the tent until the primary meeting was concluded. I believe that there is a dinner planned for tonight if the peace continues."

"Thank you, please alert me when the meeting is concluded."

"Of course my lady." The soldier nodded his head, but still waited next to the tent.

Mina and Serena spent most of the afternoon waiting for their respectful mates to return to them with any news. Serena wanted to meet her father as well and hoped that he might come along with Darien although she figured that he probably wouldn't and that she would have to wait for dinner that night. As the sun began to set they finally heard people approaching. Mina and Serena were running out of their tent when they ran into a solid chest, well Serena ran into a solid chest and Mina ran into her back.

"Excited much, Sere?" Darien laughed.

"What happened? Is there peace?" Serena asked.

"There will be soon hopefully. Both sites have a few demands that we must discuss first, but we should be ending the conference within a few days." Darien explained.

"And my father? When can I see him?"

"Tonight. I believe you might want to change so that he won't be so shocked seeing you in something so… form fitting." Darien said, allowing his eyes to roll down her body.

"Darien…" Serena playfully warned.

"Hurry, go get dressed, we don't have much time." Serena rushed back into the tent and dug through the few items se brought until she found a dress she hoped her father would find satisfactory. As she slipped on the white dress she tried to figure out what to say to her father, something she used to not have an issue with.

"What are you thinking about?" Darien asked. He had changed into a suit that had his country's emblem on the chest. He pulled his mate into his arms and held her close. Serena ran her hand over the emblem, a wolf standing at the feet of a man. Other animals formed a circle that outlined the crest.

"I don't know what to say to my father. He's never liked your… soon to be our kind. I'm just afraid as to what he'll say." Serena explained.

"I'm sure things will work out. You are his little girl after all." Darien explained.

"I just hope you're right." Serena mumbled. She held Darien a bit closer and let her mind slip out of it's turmoil state. "How is it that you can always relax me?"

"That's what I'm here for. You're the one who always brings me calm at night after council meetings and training." Darien explained. "It's just another part of being someone's mate. Before I met you I'd spend endless nights in the forests running as a wolf and then only stopping at the highest point where I'd think for days on end. I'd be gone for two or three days at a time."

"That still sounds wonderful." Serena smiled.

"We'll go after we're married." Darien promised.

"Now, we should be going. I don't think King Jared nor your father would appreciate if we were late." Serena nodded silently and allowed Darien to lead her outside. A large tent had been erected in the center of the field. Lights were hanging off of it white both human and were-guards were standing at the entrances. "That was one of our requirements. We wanted both humans and were-creatures to raise the tent as well guard it and those who were inside. If they couldn't work together then this dinner would not have worked."

"That was brilliant." Serena smiled.

"Serena!" Two voices yelled. Darien immediately pulled Serena to him and prepared to fight off any attacker. Serena started swatting at his arm and yelling at him to let go. He just growled in reply.

"Darien! Let me go! They're my friends from home! It's just Lita and Amy!" Serena yelled. When the two girls came closer Darien recognized them from his time spent with Serena and slowly started to release her.

"Serena! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Amy said.

"Darien and I just arrived." Serena explained. "We haven't even made it inside yet!"

"I know, but we were so excited to see you again. We heard how you were kidnapped and have been worried sick!" Lita said. "Wait, is this the guy?" Lita's hands clenched up ready to fight. Serena laughed while Darien just eyed her carefully.

"You must have heard my father's story then?" Serena said.

"That's the only story going around." Amy replied. Serena gave them a quick summary of what had transpired and both girls hung off of every word.

"Wait, so you're Shadow?" Darien asked.

"Yes and I must say that it was such an… inventive name."

"Hey! I was tired!" Serena said trying to defend it.

"Don't worry, my love, I loved you calling me anything." Darien replied as he nuzzled her hair. The two human girls in front of them awed at the action.

"Can we go in now? I would really like to see my father." Serena said.

"Of course!" Lita and Amy exclaimed.

"Darien, you might want to stay back a bit. I'm not sure how well my father is going to react to you right away. I want to talk to him and then I'll some how find a way to signal you to come over."

"I'll be close by and always in your eyesight as you will be in mine. I'll know when to come over." Darien said. He kissed her cheek and walked over to where his generals had gathered. Mina was holding onto Malachite's arm and looking around nervously.

"Serena, who are those guys?" Lita asked.

"Who? O, Malachite is the one with Lady Mina, Jadeite has the raven haired woman with him and the brunette is Nephrite. The last is Zoicite. They're all Darien's generals." Serena said. When she turned back to her friends she found them staring at the two single generals. "Let me guess, you feel a bit tingly and like you're looking at an angel?"

"Uh huh." Both girls mumbled.

"I see, tell me where my father is and I'll introduce you to them." Serena said.

"He's inside with King Jared, not hard to spot." Amy muttered.

"Thank you. Now come on." Serena took both of her friends' hands and led them over to Darien and his men.

"Sere, I thought you were going to find your father. And what's with that ridiculous smile on your face?"

"I was… I mean I still am. I would like to introduce my friends first. Everyone this is Lita and Amy. Girls, this is Lady Mina, General Malachite, Lady Rei, General Jadeite, General Nephrite, and General Zoicite." Serena said. Her grin just got bigger as she made her introductions.

"It's a pleasure to-" Malachite tried to take Lita's hand, but Nephrite growled and slapped the offending appendage out of the way. "meet you."

"Serena, was there an alternative meaning for this interaction?" Darien asked with a smile.

"I dunno… I think you can figure out if there was one." Serena replied coyly. "Well, I'll let you all get to know each other. Bye!" Serena walked away briskly, disappearing into the tent.

"It looks like your little mate has found our last two singles mates." Jadeite laughed as he watched the two generals stumble over words as they talked to the two blushing humans.

"So it seems she has." Darien agreed.

Meanwhile inside Serena was looking around for her father. She spotted him standing tall next to King Jared and talking to a member of Darien's council. She silently wove her way through the crowd until she came upon then. "Lord Henley, King Jared, may I steal my father away from you?"

"Princess Serena, you surprised me!" Lord Henley said with a laugh.

"I'm truly sorry then." Serena replied with a smile.

"Lord Kenneth, you have raised a beautiful and strong young woman. You should be very proud of her." Ken said nothing but nodded. He took his daughter's arm and led her outside of the tent, unaware of the group that followed them.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Daddy, actually better than fine. I'm in love Daddy!" Serena gushed. "Darien's asked me to marry him."

"You'll gladly marry the man who killed your fiancé?" Ken asked.

"Daddy?"

"He killed Prince Diamond!"

"It was out of defense! We were in the middle of a war!" Serena said, trying to defend her mate."

"How have they brainwashed you? We shall be leaving immediately." Ken tried to drag his daughter off, but Serena stood her ground and tore her arm away from her father.

"I'm not leaving him Dad. I'm in love with him. I think I was in love with him before I found out who he really was! I would have been miserable with Diamond. I never liked him! I was marrying him out of duty!"

"Serena?"

"Listen to me! Just please, listen to me. I didn't want to disappoint you or our family. You had worked so hard to give me and mom and Sammy everything. I didn't want to bring you down from that. I thought I could be happy with Diamond, I really did, but then I met Darien. I knew from the on that I wouldn't be happy with Diamond, not when my true love was out there. I'm not going to leave him now, not when I'm finally happy with him."

"But Serena, he's a were-animal."

"Wolf."

"What?"

"He's a werewolf." Serena repeated.

"You aren't even a were-animal. How would a marriage between the two of you work? You'll die long before he even starts to age!"

"He's going to change me, on the night of our wedding."

"Change you?"

"Yes, change me. Malachite is changing Mina as well once they are married." Serena explained.

"I will not allow someone within my family become a mongrel like them!" Ken yelled. Serena winced and tried to suppress the urge to fall and back and cower before him.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Serena whispered, tears starting to fall from her cheeks.

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at my mate, your daughter." Darien said when he finally made it over. He had sensed the tension building, but knew it was Serena's fight.

"I'm sorry your highness, but as far as I know I do not have a daughter." Ken spat. He turned on his heels and found his way back into the tent. Serena was still standing still, but tears were flowing freely from the corners of her eyes.

"Serena, go back to the tent." Darien commanded softly. Serena still didn't move. "Serena…" Darien knew she wasn't going to move so he picked her up and carried her back to their tent. Once inside he laid her down on the make shift bed of furs. Serena just curled in a ball, exhausted from crying. "I'll be back soon." Darien whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Darien, what happened?" Mina asked when Darien emerged. Mina, Amy and Rei were behind her with similar curious expressions. Darien didn't respond, but just strode into the large tent and up to a podium that had been set up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this evening. I see progress just not in the building of this tent, but in seeing so many of my friends and the men who were once our enemy talking. This is a step towards true peace, but as I have seen first hand tonight it is just the first step. Apparently my fiancée's father was has disowned her because she is following her heart. I'm sorry, but I knew it would take more time than one meeting before prejudices could be overcome. I know full well that it can take years and decades, I just hoped that it would not be this bad." Darien stopped and caught the eye of Ken Lunae. Most people did not notice, but King Jared did. "I'm sorry, but I will be forced to retire early from this event. The needs of my mate, my fiancée are far more important to me right now. If anyone needs anything at all please see any of my generals." Darien immediately stepped down and the murmuring started before his back foot was off the podium.

As Darien left the room he stopped by Lord Kenneth. "I would appreciate it if you found your heart again before my wedding to your daughter. I will not be asking your permission since I know you do not understand our love and will deny us our happiness. I just wish you could make it more magical for Serena and walk her down the isle. Of course since I'm not too sure if the previously mentioned organ is still working within you I will be asking my father to do the honors for you." Darien abruptly left without another word to anyone. In his wake a few of his men glared at the human lord before turning pack to their parties.

"Ken, may I ask what that was all about?" King Jared asked sternly.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I believe you have already figured it out." Ken replied.

"Ken, as your friends I'm telling you to reconsider your disownment of your daughter. As your king I'm commanding you to find a way to make peace with her in time for her wedding." King Jared said. "I will be asked Prince Darien if I may be present for the event. If you do not make the peace required then I will be walking your daughter down the isle to happiness. She has meant a lot to both my wife and I and I could see the moment I saw her with Darien on that field that she was happier than she had ever been. Times are changing Ken, remember that."


	28. Final Arrangements

**A/N-**Hey everyone! You guys liking these quick updates? Anyway, not much to say. It might start being longer between updates, but I'll never stop until the epilogue for this story is up. Enjoy!

**shantie1984**- Yes, go Darien indeed.

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little bit longer.

**chibiangel413**- Unfortunately, not everyone could be happy.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thanks, I'm happy you like it!

* * *

Darien sat on the bed holding Serena close to him. She had stopped crying a few minutes earlier, but Darien still wanted to rip the heart out of Lord Kenneth Lunae, assuming he even had one anymore. When Darien had arrived in his tent he found Serena crying into the blankets. She was curled in a ball and looked so fragile. Neither said a word as Darien took off all of his formal clothes, leaving him in just his pants. As soon as he sat down next to Serena she had crawled up into his lap and curled up against him.

"Darien?" Serena mumbled. Her tiny voice surprised him because he had though she had fallen asleep.

"Yes, love?" Darien replied softly.

"Why does my father hate me so much?" Serena asked. "I know I disobeyed me, but I didn't think he'd disown me."

"He's scared of change, like a lot of people. He still sees me... my kind-"

"Our kind soon." Serena interrupted. Darien smiled, happy she still wanted to go through with the change.

"Yes, our kind, as the enemy. He believes that you're betraying everyone by staying with me."

"By loving you." Serena said.

"By loving me." Darien smiled.

"I won't stop, no matter what." Serena said after a short pause.

"What won't you stop?" Darien asked.

"Loving you. I've never been this happy before and I never want it to end. I love my parents and all, but I'd die if I didn't have you with me." Serena said. She sat up so she was at a better angle to lean in and kiss Darien. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his body. Darien let Serena deepen the kiss, but staid still.

"Serena, I'll always love you, no matter who you're around or what anyone thinks." Darien said when they finally broke apart. Serena nodded and bit her lip innocently. "And as much as I want this to go where I think you were taking it, I think we should wait."

"Why?" Serena pouted.

"Because I want everything to be special, the day and the night." Darien explained.

"So you want to wait till we're married?" Serena asked.

"I would like to, but you're making it incredibly difficult." Darien said with a crooked grin. Serena returned the smile and laid her head on his chest.

That night the couple fell asleep content with their decisions and their choices for the future. Serena was wrapped into Darien's side, his arms protectively circled her waist. Their legs were intertwined. Serena's friends tried to check up on her when the night was almost over, but their mates just kept them back. They quietly bickered outside of the tent until Malachite said he'd look in to make sure everything was ok. As soon as he looked in he noticed Darien's body shift to cover his mate. The only reason he knew Serena was in there were the few tendrils of golden hair that he saw on the other side of the bed.

"They're fine, they're asleep." Malachite said as he rejoined the group. "I believe I will be retiring with my own mate now." Mina said goodnight to everyone before she was towed off behind her mate.

"Mal?"

"Yes?"

"Will my father and mother act like Serena's father?" Mina asked. "Will I be disowned?"

"I don't know. You'll have to confront your father I assume while you are here." Malachite replied.

"I saw him tonight briefly, but I'm not sure if he saw me." Mina replied. "He was never the best of fathers anyway."

"We'll worry about this when the time comes and we'll handle it just as well as Darien and Serena, though probably not to that extreme. For now, I believe we should get some rest. God only knows how long we'll be here for." Mina nodded and started to get ready for bed as Malachite read over a few documents before he too got ready for bed.

oOoOoOo

"Prince Darien, may I speak to you?" King Jared asked when their morning meeting concluded.

"Will it be quick? I wish to return to Serena." Darien replied.

"Very quick. I just have a simple question for you." Jared replied. Darien looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You told Lord Kenneth that if he did not come to the wedding then your father would walk Lady Serena down the isle."

"Yes I did." Darien confirmed.

"I was wondering if I may warrant an invitation to the event?" Jared asked.

"You are welcome, as is your wife." Darien replied. "Ever since our first meeting yesterday I could tell you are willing to fight for the peace we are working towards."

"I have one other question, well request." Jared said before Darien could leave. "Serena has meant a lot to my wife and I. If Lord Ken does not make an appearance before the event, may I walk her down the isle?"

"If she allows it. I will ask her over lunch and then tell you our answer this afternoon." Darien replied.

"Thank you." Jared replied. "I shall see you soon then."

"Till then." Darien replied. Both men walked off in different directions. Darien found Serena writing on some empty parchment paper that he had found earlier that morning. "What are you writing, my love?" Darien asked. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead his continued his kisses down to her ear, then to her throat.

"Just… just my thou… my thoughts." Serena stuttered. She leaned her head back on Darien's shoulder as he continued to nibble on the sensitive skin. Serena let a low moan escape, making Darien chuckle. The vibrations only made the effects her was having on her body stronger. "Is it a special day yet?" Serena groaned.

"We're so close. Trust me. As soon as your dress is done, we'll be having our wedding." Darien replied. He stopped his menstruations and walked our to face Serena. Some food had been laid out on the table before Darien had arrived, but Serena had yet to touch it.

"It will be done as soon as we get back."

"Then we'll be wed the night we get back." Darien muttered.

"That night?" Serena asked.

"Ok, the next day, but no latter." Darien replied.

"I'll hold you to your word, my love." Serena sighed.

"Please, do." Darien replied. He gave Serena a plate of food and brought one in front of him as well. "King Jared asked me if he was invited to our wedding."

"And you told him?"

"That he was. He's trying to build peace just as much as we are." Darien replied. "I have no grudge with him anymore." Silence fell over the couple as they ate. "He had one more question."

"And that was?"

"He wants to lead you down the isle if your father doesn't have a change in heart. I had told your father last night that my father would be doing the honors if he would not. The choice is up to you now though. If your father doesn't come, who do you want to escort you?"

"I love your father and all, but I have known King Jared and his wife all my life. I would like King Jared to. It was only his son I had an issue with. His wife had a tendency to be a bit annoying about gossip and large events, but a lot of the women of our court do." Serena explained.

"I will tell him today when our meetings resume then. I believe he is going to be very happy." Darien replied.

"I hope you are as well."

"I am always pleased. Nothing you could do would make me anything but." Darien replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"Again, must we wait for our wedding?" Serena whined.

"It will be only that much better." Darien replied, kissing the top of Serena's head.

"It better." Serena replied. "When do you have to go back?"

"Soon, but I have some time." Darien replied.

"Could we read? Like we used to when we were in your library or study?" Serena replied.

"Of course. Did you bring any books? I don't think you'll be interested in any of the treaties we are currently drafting." Darien smirked.

"I did." Serena said. "I figured I'd get bored while you were away." Darien got up from the table they had been sitting at and walked over to their bed. Serena walked back over with a book folded gently in her arms. Darien didn't need to see the cover or the spine to know what book she had brought. He just smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"More fairytales?" Darien laughed.

"Always. I've found that since I've started living one, they've just become so much more enjoyable." Serena said with a smile.

"You're going to raise our daughter on fairytales aren't you?"

"On fairytales and true love. I think her favorite will be of the werewolf who found true love in a human." Serena replied. "You want a girl though? Not a boy?"

"Serena, we'll have more than just one."

"Wait, how many are you expecting?" Serena asked.

"We'll see what life gives us." Darien said with a grin.

"I am not going to pop out kids for you every year Darien." Serena replied. "I want to keep learning how to fight and I want to be by your side as much as possible."

"You will always be by my side."

"We're not getting a nanny." Serena stated.

"We never would. We'll have someone to help, but never to take care of our child for us completely. We raise our children the way we want them to be raised. Were's are always very involved in the nurturing of their young." Darien replied.

"Good. Now, onto the stories." Serena held up the book and found a page that looked like it had seen more days recently than it had ever seen.


	29. Saying Goodbye

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Another chapter up, enjoy!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**chibiangel413-** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking it!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- No more waiting… well except for the next one.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks for the review!

**starangel07**- Updated!

**Dertupio**- Yup, I got to make it interesting!

* * *

The meetings took almost two weeks. Compromises were made and treaties were signed. There was still much to be done, but King Jared and Darien were happy with what had been completed. Over the course of the two weeks the two species started to come together. Serena had joined Darien for dinners, but spent the days with her friends. Lita and Amy had decided to go back with Serena and Mina. Both knew that they had found their true loves, and like the other couples, they didn't want to leave their mates for longer than the few hours they were currently forced to.

Serena had noticed that her father was missing only a few nights after their confrontation. She didn't want to admit that it affected her, but Darien knew it had. King Jared had noticed as well and had apologized to her personally. Serena had just nodded numbly and pressed farther into Darien's side.

"Serena, I will miss you until I see you at your wedding." King Jared said at the dawn of the last day. The tents were almost completely down and most of the group was ready to go.

"I will miss you too King Jared." Serena said.

"Sere, please don't worry about your father. He is just a stubborn man, but he still loves you." Jared said quietly. "I promise to bring you news from your mother and if I can manage, a small portrait of your brother."

"Thank you." Serena said, a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Prince Darien, it has been a very long, but very productive." King Jared said as he grasped Darien's outstretched hand.

"That it has."

"I am very interested to meet your father." King Jared smiled.

"He is anxious to meet with you as well. Until next week." Darien said.

"Until next week then." King Jared said with a nod. Their hands dropped back to the sides and the two men left to return to their respective sides. Darien escorted Serena back to where their horses were waiting for them. The generals and Serena's friends were waiting for them and were ready to leave as soon as their leaders were ready.

"Wait, Darien. How long will it be for us to get back to the castle?" Serena asked.

"Probably two or three days. We will not be traveling all that fast." Darien replied.

"But King Jared said he would be here for our wedding in a week! That means that it will not be the day after we arrive."

"Serena, we will be arriving back later than our entourage." Darien explained.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go see Keane. It will add another day or two to our journey so we would only be able to spend a day with him and the other monks."

"Really? We can go to the monastery?" Serena asked.

"Yes. No one from my family has been there since it was built and I think it's time we visit it once more. Plus, Keane would probably enjoy the company when he travels back for the wedding."

"You mean Keane left when we left?"

"He wished to return to his brothers for a bit." Darien explained. "We'll be separating from everyone tomorrow morning."

The next morning Darien was helping Serena onto her mare while the camp had just barely started to wake up. Serena had announced everything to the girls the night before and the generals had known for a few days. The generals were up and watching the price and princess leave.

"We will see you in a few days." Malachite grinned as Darien got on his own steed.

"Till then my friends." Darien grinned.

"Bye!" Serena said as turned her horse to face the trail that led to the monastery. Darien took off first with Serena following closely behind him. Serena kept her mare right behind his steed. They stopped near a stream for a small lunch and water break before continuing into the mountains. When night fell and Darien deemed it too dark for them to continue he found a clearing where they could stay for the night. He had made sure to pack a few blankets for them as well as some food and a change of clothes. Serena watched the horses graze on the wild grass while Darien roamed the field for sticks that he could use to make a fire. It didn't take long and he soon had a private campfire going.

Serena curled up next to Darien was they watched the fire dance in the night air. Serena had always considered herself a city girl even though her home had acres and acres and she loved riding horses, but at that moment she decided she would much rather be a country girl. "Darien?"

"Hm?"

"Have I told you I loved you today?"

"Once or twice, I'm not quiet sure." Darien said with a grin.

"Darien?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get some sleep. We should be at the monastery after only a few hours of traveling tomorrow." Serena nodded her reply and got up to arrange the blankets while Darien doused the flames and covered the ashes with dirt. Serena was already curled up under the blankets when Darien arrived so he just slipped under them and pulled her to his chest. Before Serena let sleep take her for the night she watched as her mare and Darien's stallion curled up together as well at the edge of the clearing.

oOoOoOo

"This is beautiful." Serena said as she looked up at the monastery. Just as Darien had predicted the night before, they had arrived within a few hours of waking up that morning. The monastery was built on the side of the cliff and was built of from the stones and boulders that must have come from the cliff's face for it looked like it was built right out of the mountain side. Ivy and roses were climbing up the sides while different colored and shaped trees grew from every available spot. As the horses walked into the city Serena saw rabbits, squirrels, and other kinds of smaller forest creatures that she hadn't seen in most of her lifetime.

"Prince Darien, Princess Serena!" Keane called from an entryway. A few of his brothers were standing behind him and watching the two outsiders approach.

"Hello Keane." Darien greeted as he dismounted. He helped Serena down before they approached Keane.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Serena asked once she was standing before the old man.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it wasn't expected till you were leaving. I am making the journey back with you for your wedding however." Keane replied with a smile. "Now, you two must be hungry and tired and most likely sore from riding your horses for so long. Brother Fridlund, why don't you take the horses to the stables and make sure they are seen to?" One of the other monks stepped forward and took the two horses from Serena and Darien.

"Please don't separate them." Serena whispered.

"Do not worry my lady, they shall remain together. We do not like breaking apart the bonds that love creates." Brother Fridlund said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Serena replied with a smile. She knew there was more behind the sentence and the smile was for more than just the horses.

"Come now, you two, let's get some food in your bellies. We have a long day and night ahead of us." Keane said. For an old man, he was highly energetic and enthusiastic about everything.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, looking between Darien and Keane.

"You have not told her?" Keane looked at Darien with surprise.

"No, not yet." Darien replied.

"What haven't you told me?" Serena asked.

"I believe lunch might be a bit longer than we expected. We shall discuss everything then." Keane said. He led Serena and Darien down the halls of the monastery, Serena occasionally stopping to look at some of the animals or flowers.

"What's that?" Serena asked before entering the dining room. She was looking over the railing at an animal foraging in the grass. It was grey with black rings around its tail, eyes, and paws.

"That my dear, is a raccoon. They were the first of the many forest creatures to find sanctuary here when the wars started. They must have left the forests around you before you were born!" Keane grinned.

"It looks like a bandit, or a robber." Serena said.

"There's a legend that says that when were-raccoons came into existence, they were originally men who had been burglars. They wanted to become better at their… occupation and decided to dabble into magic. They became were-raccoons and their animal form reflected their human occupation. Raccoons are still quite tricky animals, so you better watch out when you're near one. They might steal all of your lunch!" Keane said with a laugh.

"Are there still were-raccoons?" Serena asked.

"There haven't been any reported in many years." Darien said. Serena just nodded. She allowed herself one last glimpse at the creature before allowed Darien to escort her inside. Keane had already seen to a table being set and filled with food for his visitors so there was no time wasted waiting. Serena sat next to Darien while Keane sat across from them.

"So what was I not told?" Serena asked after filling her plate with food.

"Why you were brought here."

"Darien said we were coming her to accompany you back to the castle for our wedding."

"That's partially true. How long did he tell you it would take to get here?"

"Um, an extra day… but our entourage should be arriving at the castle today." Serena looked up at Darien confused. "Darien… what's going on?"

"Serena, you've made your decision on whether or not you want to be changed, right?" Darien asked.

"Of course. I've wanted to change since you said that it's possible. Wait; are we here for me to change?"

"My father changed my mother here; I thought it was only right." Darien said. Serena sat stunned for a bit before looking up and smiling at Darien.


	30. Changing

**A/N**- Hey guys! So I think you are guys have been waiting for this chapter. This is the chapter that made this story change ratings to M. So here's your warning… ADULT THEMES! Ok, got it? Good, if you want to keep reading… be my guest, otherwise the next update should be in a few days.

**Hehe**- Yes, I know, but at least it was a fast update!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Yup, it's time!

**chibiangel413-** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the idea!

**silverm00nangel**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Dertupio**- It definitely will be magical…

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it!

**raye85**- I'm not giving anything away. It's all for you to read about…

* * *

Keane let Serena and Darien finish their lunch before leading them out of the dining hall and down corridors. Some of the doors were open and Serena glanced into the rooms. A few were studies, one was a library, and others were personal rooms. The brothers who occupied them were scurrying around keeping everything clean or trying to find something they had forgotten. Keane stopped in front of two double doors. He pulled out a key from his robes and unlocked the large doors. The first thing Serena saw was a portrait of a midnight black wolf with a dark brown wolf trotting through the trees of a forest.

"I remember this portrait. Father used to have it hanging in the foyer of the castle." Darien said. Serena swore she saw tears in Darien's eyes as he remembered the portrait. "It's my parents after my mother's change. Rumor had it that she was pregnant with me when it was commissioned."

"That rumor is true, no matter what anyone tells you." Keane said. "Your father wanted to portrait burned, but someone, I'm not sure who, convinced him to send it here. It was immediately hung in this room and has not come down."

"Father will be happy to know he did not destroy it." Darien murmured. Keane started walking farther into the room. There was a large bath on one end of the room while a large king sized back sat on at the farthest wall. It was covered in black and dark blue satin sheets.

"Did your father decorate?" Serena asked.

"My mother liked these colors and so when my father decided to come here for the change he had these sheets sent here before them." Darien explained.

"So you got your mother's taste in color?"

"It would appear so." Darien replied. "Although, my father likes these colors as well." Serena just smiled and walked over to a window. She pulled a curtain back and gazed out into the forest.

"I shall leave you two now. If you need anything call me or any of my brothers. I believe I will be in my study for most of the night. It is four doors down."

"Thank you Keane." Darien replied.

"Yes, thank you Keane." Serena said as she turned her gaze from the forest.

"Your welcome your majesties." Keane said with a nod of his head. He left the room, closing the double doors in the process. Serena returned to gazing out at the forest surrounding her room.

"Darien!"

"What?" Darien asked, alarmed.

"The horses! They've let them go!" Serena said, pointing at the two disappearing horses.

"It is alright. I told them to and the horses know how to get home. Andrew will be expecting the tomorrow." Darien said. He rubbed Serena's arms and kissed her neck. "Tomorrow, we will run back to the castle together."

"As wolves."

"As wolves." Darien repeated.

He led Serena away from the window and over to the large bed. Serena turned around in Darien's arms so that she was facing him and the back of her legs were pressed to the edge of the bed. Serena freed her arms and wrapped them around Darien's neck. "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too Serena." Darien murmured before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss started slow, Darien ran his tongue along Serena's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Serena didn't waste any time in accepting him. Their tongues came together with fiery passion and as soon as they touched, the passion started to rise. Serena's hands fisted in Darien's hair, while Darien's hands started running up and down her sides and back. Darien's fingers finally found the edge of her the shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head. Darien's hands back down to Serena's sides, making her gasp from the heat his fingers caused within her. Serena's fingers started moving down Darien's chest to the bottom of his own chest. She pulled the hem of the shirt from his pants and pushed it up his chest, making sure it touch as much of the bare skin as possible.

When Darien pulled his head back to allow the shirt to slip off Serena looked at his expansive chest. She leaned in and started kissing the bare chest. She could have sworn she heard Darien purring, but knew he would pass it off as a possessive growl. While her lips were making their own trail down his chest, her hands were making their own down the sides. Before she could go any lower than his belly button, Darien pulled her back up to face him. He brought his lips down and attached them to Serena's neck. He kept his canines in check knowing that it was not yet time to change Serena. He would have to wait a bit longer for that honor. His lips moved from Serena's neck down to Serena's chest, unhooking the undergarment Rei had given her when Serena had first moved into the castle.

When Darien's mouth grazed over on nipple Serena moaned and pressed into his chest. Darien grinned into his kiss and rolled the nipple in-between his teeth. While his mouth worked on one nipple, one of his hands was working on the other nipple. His second hand was holding Serena up since her legs had gone out during the first few seconds of the kiss. Darien switched his attention to Serena's other nipple and switched his hands so the other nipple wouldn't go unattended. When Darien decided that both of Serena's breasts had been loved enough he started traveling lover until he met the top of the riding pants Serena had on. Slowly his hands moved to her hips and gripped the elastic at the top. They slowly pulled them down, making Serena groan from to the torture.

When her pants were off Darien picked Serena up and placed her on the bed. Serena's fingers tried to wander down to the top of Darien's pants, but Darien caught her hand and pushed them away. Serena groaned and Darien smiled into the kisses he was littering on her neck and face. "Darien." Serena moaned.

"Anxious?" Darien replied.

"You have more clothes on." Serena muttered.

"We can take care of that soon enough." Darien muttered. Serena thought that it meant she had his permission so she gripped the top of his pants but once more he pushed her away. Darien pulled off the last bit of clothing that Serena had on before standing up and admiring the beauty who was withering beneath him. Serena sat up and made the decision that no matte what, Darien's pants were coming off now. Darien watched as Serena slowly sat up and kneel in front of him. She let her lips fall upon his chest while her hands quickly grabbed Darien's pants and pulled them off. Darien kicked off his pants before lying Serena back onto her back and crawling over her.

His lips immediately attached to her own as he positioned himself at her entrance. Serena was still withering and moaning, her pleas for him to just take her since she could no longer form coherent words. "Serena, are you sure?"

"Darien… please… yes… yes, I'm sure." Serena moaned. She arched into Darien sliding her body enticingly on his. "Please, Dare."

"It will hurt." Darien said. Serena nodded and bit her lip in anticipation. Darien bent down and kissed her, forcing her to let her lip loose. Darien swiftly entered her, breaking through her barrier and settling himself inside her slick folds. Serena instantly stilled and Darien couldn't resist the small moan he made. "Are you ok?" Serena nodded and lifted her hips up to Darien's to get him to move again. Darien started a slow rhythm were every thrust sent Serena farther and farther into oblivion. Soon both were moaning in unison and their deep panting started to fall into a rhythm as well.

"Dare…Darien!" Serena moaned Her nails were scratching up and down Darien's back with each thrust, leaving long red marks on his tan skin.

"Serena." Darien's own moans replied.

Soon the world fell into oblivion. Everything inside Serena burst into different colors. Her muscles clamping down around his member sent him over the edge as well. With a roar Darien stiffened before allowing his canines to grow. Before collapsing from his orgasm Darien's mouth clamped down and Serena's throat. Serena screamed in ecstasy again and her body arched up to meet Darien's as Darien kept his teeth clamped around Serena's throat. Serena fell back onto the bed when Darien rolled over to her side.

With his canines still sharp he punctured his own wrist and then pressed it to Serena's lips. She tried to protest but Darien murmured encouraging words so she accepted the blood. Darien only let a few drops transfer before pulling his wrist back and allowing the holes to heal. "I thought only vampires changed using a blood transfer." Serena said.

"My father and Keane both explained it was necessary. Our… condition is in our DNA so you need part of the same DNA to become a were-creature." Darien explained.

"Darien, my sides hurt." Serena moaned sleepily. She curled up in a ball and Darien pulled her closer to him. A few minutes later Serena's breathing became even and Darien was sure she was asleep. That was until she started screaming.

Darien jumped out of the bed and pulled on his pants before pulling the doors open. Keane was standing outside them looking out to the forest. "She has started to change?" Keane asked without moving.

"She's in pain! She's screaming!" Darien said. There were small beads of sweat on his brow from the worry and stress. His muscles were tense and every time Serena screamed he would jump.

"You didn't think it was easy, did you? One of the reasons your father brought your mother here to change her was because he knew it would cause her pain and didn't want the rest of the castle to hear it." Keane explained. "Her body is changing and her anatomy is becoming more flexible so it can complete the phase changes required."

"You could have warned me!" Darien roared.

"Calm down, young prince. The change will take the rest of the night, but she should start sleeping soundly within a few hours."

"Darien…" The small moan escaped through the doors.

"I believe your mate needs you." Keane said. "She will be hungry when she wakes up so I will have some food sent to your room in the morning."

"Thank you." Darien said before running back into his room, slamming the doors by accident. When he made it back to the king sized bed, Darien slipped under the bed and pulled Serena over to his chest. She was covered in sweat and whimpering in pain. It hurt Darien just watching and now he wished he had known about the pain so that he could have warned her.

"Darien…" Serena's moan was quieter this time. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain washed over her.

"I'm right here, my love." Darien murmured. "Don't worry; I'll be here all night." Serena didn't say anything. She just pulled herself closer to Darien and fought off more waves of pain. Darien settled in for a long, sleepless night of comforting his mate until she fell asleep.


	31. Return Home

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So only 2 more chapters! It's getting so close. This story will be done by early next week. I think I am going to post either Thursday night or Friday morning. HOWEVER, if I am not able to post (which will be unlikely) bu Friday at like 10… you might have to wait because I am one of the many who are eagerly waiting for Breaking Dawn.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Beautifulmoonbunny**- I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!

**MoonGoddessMagic**- Not yet time for the wedding, but I promise it's soon… as end by the end of the week soon.

**Hehe**- I'm glad you liked it!

**chibiangel413**- Well he does truly love her. I;m glad you liked it though!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- And here's the next one…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Great, it's aw-inspiring!

**Sousie**- Updated!

* * *

Serena moaned as she slowly woke up. She stretched out and smiled as she felt Darien's body next to her. Her senses slowly started coming back to her. She felt Darien's legs entwined with hers, his arms wrapped around her, his chest under her. She heard his heart thumping under her ear and his breath as well as…. She sniffed the air… some sort of animal, a large one at that. Serena's eyes snapped open with confusion. "It's a deer." Darien's deep voice rumbled from under her.

"What? How?"

"Your senses have grown." Darien replied. "You'll come to instinctively know what animal belongs to what scent."

"Wait, I'm changed?" Serena asked, sitting up in bed.

"You don't remember last night?" Darien's heart fell at the thought that she could possibly not remember the first night of their love making. Sure they would have many more, but never like that night.

"I remember our… love making, but nothing after that." Serena replied. She burrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember anything else that could have happened.

"During our climaxes I bit you and did a blood transfer." Darien explained. "You were moaning and screaming most of the night, but finally fell asleep around one this morning."

"You said we had to do a blood exchange because it was a strand in your DNA that I needed to change."

"So you remember some of it?"

"Just a few moments of intense pain and calling for you, but that's it." Serena said. "Did you not get any sleep?"

"I was able to get a few, but it was more important for me to see that you were comfortable. I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing you were in pain."

"Now I feel bad." Serena muttered.

"I don't want you too. If anything it should be me that feels bad because I didn't warn you. I should have known it would hurt and I should have told you." Darien replied, kissing Serena's head.

"You didn't know so you shouldn't feel bad. I mean I kept you-"

"You kept him up and he didn't warn you, you both feel bad." Keane said as he came in. Serena gasped and pulled the sheets up to her neck. "Do not worry, Serena, we just bring food."

"We?" Darien asked with a slight growl. He pulled Serena closer to him.

"Calm down, Prince Darien. It is just one of my brothers and I." Keane said. He placed the trey of food he had brought on a table Serena hadn't realized was there before moving aside and allowing on of the other monks to come in and place yet another trey of more food on the table.

"What time is it?" Serena asked as she gazed at the different assortment of food. There was fruit and toast as well as slabs of meat and sweetened tea."

"It is almost noon." Keane replied. "I had expected you to be up early, but it would appear the change took more energy than we expected."

"You've been awake this whole time!" Serena asked looking at Darien.

"I fell asleep, but not for that long." Darien replied.

"You had a good rest yourself, your majesty. When we came in this morning you were in just as deep of sleep as your mate was." Keane replied.

"We'll be late. We need to get back to the castle." Serena said sitting up. The sheet slipped down, but Darien pulled her back to his chest and pulled the sheet up within a second.

"A letter has been sent and they are now expecting you tomorrow. I still suggest that we start tonight." Keane replied. "Or perhaps this afternoon depending on how well your change goes."

"O, I forgot about that! Can we try soon? Please?" Serena asked, looking at Darien.

"Let's eat first and get some clothes on. Then we can go out and see how your change goes." Darien replied. "Thank you Keane, for your assistance."

"You welcome. Please let me know when you attempt the change."

"Of course." Darien replied. Keane and his brother left the room silently and quickly, allowing Serena to let her guard down. Darien got up and brought the food back over to the bed.

"You already have your pants on." Serena said.

"I got them on when you started moaning. I was going to run through the whole monastery looking for Keane to help. Luckily he had heard you as well and was waiting outside the door." Darien explained. Serena managed a small "O" before concentrating on the food Darien placed in front of her. "Hungry?"

"Starved and anxious." Serena replied.

"I'm sure you are. Slow down though; we have no reason to rush."

"You've been changing your entire life; this will be my first time." Serena muttered. Darien nodded and picked at his own food. "Do you remember your first time?"

"My first phase change?" Darien asked, coughing on a grape. Serena nodded and Darien was silent for a minute. "I was just a boy when I made my first change. My parents took me to the rose garden and both changed. I was scared out of my mind, but my mother quickly changed back and wrapped me in her arms. I as instantly comforted. She whispered how she did and then told me to try. So I did and I found myself a small pup in her arms. She set me down and changed. We went on our first run that night. We kept running until we reached the forest. We rain around the edge, but it wouldn't be another year until we went deeper into it. My father wanted me to be bigger, stronger before taking me into the forest."

"Wow…" Serena murmured. "So how do we change?"

"You'll be finding out soon enough." Darien grinned. The couple finished their brunch before finding their clothes from the previous night and walking out of the room. They found Keane trimming some bushes in one of the gardens. He led them to a private area of the garden. Trees surrounded the field for a few feet in every direction. "You're lucky we have these new clothes that we can change with, otherwise you would not be here." Darien growled at Keane.

"Darien, be nice." Serena scolded lightly.

"It is fine Serena. A werewolf's possessiveness and devotion to his mate has always been legendary." Keane said.

"Darien, how do I change?" Serena whined. Darien turned from Keane and walked up behind Serena. Although he yearned to wrap his arms around her he kept them at his side. "Dare?"

"Close your eyes," Darien whispered, "and start to imagine yourself as a wolf. Think of yourself running through the grass on four paws. Think of all of the scents that are surrounding you and the sounds swarming around you." Darien stopped and Serena opened her eyes. She turned around and was faced with Darien's knee instead of his chest like usual. She tried to speak, but her words were only barks and whines. That's when she looked at herself. Her body was smaller, more compact, and was covered in light golden fur.

"_Beautiful."_ The words fluttered across her mind. Serena looked up at Darien and saw him looking at her adoringly.

"_Darien?"_ Serena thought.

"_You did so well."_ Darien quickly changed into the black wolf. Serena couldn't believe how much she missed this second form of Darien.

"My horse is already ready. I will meet the two of you back in your castle." Keane said. Darien nodded before pushing his nose into Serena's neck and pushing her towards the forest.

"_Let's run."_ His voice fluttered across her mind again.

"_Finally."_ Serena said. She bolted off into the forest until Darien's park stopped her in her tracks.

"_Wrong way, my love."_ Darien said. Serena turned around and saw Darien still staring at her. He pointed his head and lifted one of his paws to signal her over. Serena tried to glare at him, but when she heard Darien's laugh in her mind she knew it wasn't working. _"Nice try, my love."_

The two wolves darted off into the forest and started running through the trees. They would wind around the trees before coming together once more. Every time Serena ran next to Darien he would try to nip at her neck or shoulders lovingly. Serena would try to return the gestures, but Darien would just run off into the trees. Serena almost ran into Darien when he stopped in a clearing. Keane had already set up a fire and was cooking some meat. Darien changed back and Serena tried doing the reverse of what he told her. She soon found herself on all fours on the ground.

"When we get back to the forest I'll teach you had to change in certain positions." Darien promised.

"You better." Serena said.

"How was your first day as a wolf?" Keane asked.

"It was amazing!" Serena replied. "The smells, the sounds, the sights! I could never have imagined that perspective of the world."

"So you believe you made the right choice?" Keane asked.

"I could never regret it." Serena said, looking up at Darien. "When will we get to the castle tomorrow?"

"Probably around noon or a bit later." Darien replied.

"Hm, I can't wait to see the girls' faces when they see me as a wolf!" Serena said with a smile.

"I think it will be a surprise for everyone." Darien laughed.

oOoOoOo

Darien's prediction had been right. They arrived at the castle just past noon. As soon as one person saw Darien and Serena run up as wolves the news had started to spread. Soon everyone was coming out to the streets to see their prince and princess. Serena heard the whispers and luckily, they were all good things.

"Darien, who is this magnificent wolf? I can't believe you would leave Serena, no matter how beautiful this young wolf is." King Endymion said with a smile.

"_Father, may we go inside to change? Serena has yet to learn how to change so she is standing up."_ Darien broadcasted his thoughts to both his father and Serena.

"_Of course."_ King Endymion moved to the side to allow Serena and Darien to walk into the castle. They followed King Endymion past the maids and into his private study. As soon as they were inside Darien changed back into his human form and stood to the side. Serena changed as well, but tried to imagine herself standing up.

"I thought you said she couldn't stand up after a change." Endymion laughed. Serena opened her eyes and found that she was in fact on two feet. When she tried to move over to Darien she fell over though.

"It does take a bit of practice to get used to changing between the two styles of walking." Darien laughed. He helped his mate up and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you though."

"Your new form is quite exquisite." King Endymion said as he hugged Serena.

"Thank you."

"Father, are most of the arrangements finalized?" Darien asked.

"Yes they are. Reports have come in and King Jared and his wife will arrive within the hour." Endymion replied.

"Very good." Darien replied.

"Now, I am sure that you guys are tired from your travels, but there are a few people who want to see you."

"I assume they are in the rose garden?" Darien asked.

"Yes it seems the girls have fallen in love with that garden." Endymion replied.

"Has Keane made it?" Serena asked.

"He has already retired for a midday nap." Serena nodded.

"We shall see you tonight." Darien said.

"Have fun." Endymion replied. He sat down at his desk and started looking over some of the papers that were scattered about. Darien and Serena made their way out of the room. As soon as they were in the halls they transformed back into the wolves. Serena had already fallen in love with her second form and was quickly becoming addicted to it.

"_We will soon have days and days to spend as wolves_." Darien said. Serena nuzzled his shoulder as they continued out to the rose garden. As they approached Serena got an evil idea and a smile formed in her mind.


	32. Wedding!

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I haven't started reading that book yet, in fact I was only able to get it today. So instead of making you wait longer, I've decided to update now and then read and finally post the epilogue. Anyway, enjoy this chapter… it's the one I believe everyone has been waiting for.

**bunnykim89**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it!

**chibiangel413**- He was very possessive… just as though he was a real wolf. Here's a bit of his humorous sides though.

**SailorPrincess1237**- I'm glad you LOVE this story! Here's the update!

**Silver Moon Goddess**- I'm not saying anything… as usual.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Thanks for still reviewing. At least your working now at least! I get to wake up early to go to work tomorrow and I have to stay up for a bit since I have to go to class as well… joy. Thanks for always reviewing though!

* * *

Serena quietly crept up behind some of the thicker rose bushes while Darien followed her. He kept quiet, but waited for Serena to make the decisions. Before the ventured out to the open, Serena allowed a low growl, a simple rumble from her chest that she made just loud enough for the group gathered in the gazebo to hear. The four generals all stood up and surrounded the mortal women while Rei stood at their side. They kept their eyes focused all around the rose garden, but mainly watching the bushes where Serena and Darien hid. Serena watched from under the bush, grinning as much as she could in her wolf form. Darien just sat back, low enough for the plants to hide him, but so he was not crouched low enough to cramp his back.

"Come out, we know you're there." Rei growled. Black fur started to creep over her arms as she prepared to attack.

Serena walked out from the bush. She stalked the gazebo in a wide circle, grinning the whole time. Darien followed her out, but always staid a few steps behind.

"Darien? Who's this?" Rei asked, her arms becoming tan and furless once more. "Where's Serena?"

"You left Serena for some other wolf? What about to all that talk about mates and true love?" Mina yelled as she stood up and tried to fight past Malachite. Darien came to a stop and sat on his haunches. He made no move to answer and just continued to watch his mate. The paler wolf stopped once she reached his side.

"You doubt our love?" Serena's soft voice floated over the group as she morphed back to her human form.

"SERENA?" The girls all yelled.

"This is why you left the main group?" Amy asked.

"You went to the monastery?" Malachite asked.

"We did. It's where my mother was changed and so we thought it was appropriate." Darien replied.

"Mina, have you finished the designs for my dress and all of your dresses?" Serena asked.

"Not only did I finish them, but your dress will be hanging in your closet tomorrow morning when you wake up. Our dresses will be finished as well." Mina replied.

"Since we're on the topic of the wedding… Serena, we need to go."

"What? Why?" Serena whined.

"You know the rule… you can't see Darien until the wedding." Rei said.

"What? I thought that started in the morning!" Serena complained.

"Well, since you can transform now, and knowing how much you love Darien… we wouldn't be able to get you out in the morning." Lita replied. "Come on."

"I'm going to have to agree with Serena on this one." Darien said as he tried to push everyone away from his fiancée, but his own generals pulled him back.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"We are going out." Jadeite said.

"What?"

"One more night in the wild, just us men." Nephrite said.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll have more nights to ourselves." Darien replied, trying to go for Serena again.

"Go Darien, we'll take care of Serena." Amy said.

"Just go, before this gets any rougher than it needs to be." Rei sighed.

"Darien, maybe we just. Then they'll be happy. I'm sure tomorrow will come sooner than we'll realize." Serena's voice calmed down Darien's nerves, but he still wasn't completely convinced.

"But Sere!"

"Darien, I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said. She slipped out of Mina's grip and kissed Darien on the cheek before leaving with the other girls.

"I hate you guys so much right now." Darien growled as he watched Serena disappear.

"Ya, ya, ya, nothing we've never heard before." Zoicite said. They all changed into their animal forms and rushed into the forest.

oOoOoOo

Darien stood at the front of the altar as he waited for the doors to open and his goddess would appear. He was dressed in his formal military garb, including a richly designed sword that hung from his side. A small crown wrapped around his head, allowing a few hairs to fall in front of it. His generals were standing next to him, all dressed in similar outfits, but less spectacular. King Endymion stood just behind Keane in the center of the isle. A delicate crown was proudly displayed on a pedestal next to him.

Although it seemed like hours to Darien, within the minute the doors opened and Rei walked in, leading the bridesmaids. Mina followed with Lita and Amy coming in behind her. The four women were standing at the respectful spots when the crowd stood and looked at the door. Serena walked on the arm of her father. The older man had a smile on his face, although it was partially forced. King Endymion looked down at the front row and smiled at King Jared.

Serena's dress was not large like normal Princess dresses, but fit her body until her waist, where it started to loosen and flow out around her. The white material shimmered with every step she took. The top wrapped around her chest while matching white gloves seem to connect with the dress. Flowers adorned the top of her dress as well as the bund in her hair. A simple string of pearls decorated her neck while patching pearls hung from her ears.

When Darien could no longer wait, he stepped forward and met Serena and her father when they were only a few steps from the altar. "Calm down, boy." Ken said. "You'll have her for decades to come."

"Thank you sir." Darien said. He offered his hand and Ken took it after only a few seconds.

"Protect her, love her, cherish her." Ken said as he shook Darien's hand.

"I would not think of doing anything else." Darien said. He took Serena's hand and finished walking the few steps up to the altar.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to bare witness to a rare event. Prince Darien, Prince of the Were-creatures takes a wife, one who used to be human. Like his father before him, Prince Darien has looked upon the differences of species for love. Prince Darien, your vows."

"Sere, I know we didn't have the right introduction, but my feelings for you started long before the truth was out. I loved you when you thought I was just a dog. I loved you when you were scared of me. I loved you when were separated and I loved you when we were reunited. My love for you only grew the months you remained by my side and assimilated to our culture. My love has grown as you've taken your wolf form although it would have continued to blossom if you had decided to remain human. For the rest of our lives, whether it is years or decades or longer, I will always love you."

By the end of Darien's vow Serena had to wipe away tears that tried to fall. She mouthed "I love you" and restrained herself from kissing Darien.

"Friends, our Prince is not only the unique one in the union. Princess Serena, a lady of the human courts takes a husband of a species who was supposed to be her enemy. She looked beyond prejudice and allowed love to fill her heart and soul. Princess Serena, your vows."

"Dare, originally, our relationship was lies, but one night changed that all. That night I saw a man where my dog was supposed to be, a beautiful man at that. Over the few months where truth started to outweigh the lies and secrets, my heart started to soften more and more for you. When you left and I moved, I was no longer complete. I had known that I loved you before that, but the pain in my heart where you were supposed to be only confirmed it more. It would only be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you in human and wolf form. I love you so much Darien."

Darien let one hand travel up to Serena's cheek and wiped away more tears. He started to lean forward, but Keane pushed them apart with his cane.

"Not yet young prince." Keane said.

"With the power that I have been graced with, I pronounce you man and wife, wolf mates for life." Keane finished with a smile and removed his cane so Darien could capture Serena's lips with his own.

Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck while his hands cupped her cheeks. Their tongues instantly clashed as both forgot about their need for air. The crowd erupted in cheers, but a couch from behind them forced them apart.

"I am afraid that we are not done." King Endymion said. Keane had stepped behind him, but was still grinning like an idiot. "We have a princess to properly crown." Endymion picked up the crown and brought it over to Serena. She kneeled before her father-in-law and bowed her head. "With this crown you shall be promising to protect and love the people and help in all ways possible for the good of the people."

"I promise." Serena replied.

"You knelt as Lady Serena Lunae, but you shall rise as Princess Serenity of the Were-creatures." King Endymion said. He placed the crown upon Serena's head and helped her up.

Before the crowd could cheer again, Rei stepped forward with a larger crown and Malachite stepped forward with a matching, more masculine crowd. Whispers erupted through the crowd at the new surprise. Darien looked at the crowns in surprise while Serena looked at them in confusion.

"Father?"

"It seems as though you shall be a princess for the shortest amount of time in all history." Endymion said with a smile. "Today I shall step down from my position as King. My son has been representing me in meetings with the council as well as with foreign kings. It is time that he takes on the rightful title, especially now that he has a queen to sit beside him." Understanding the meaning, Darien kneeled, bringing Serena down with him. Silently, he placed the two crowns above Darien and Serena's existing ones.

"Rise, King Darien and Queen Serena." Endymion said. Darien rose with Serena and looked at his father with astonishment.

"But…"

"You've earned it." Endymion said. "Now face your people."

Darien smiled and turned to the crowd, who were finally able to give the applause they had been holding back for so long. Serena and Darien walked down the carpet and left the chapel as husband and wife, life mates, a King and his Queen.


	33. Epilogue

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter. I hope everyone's enjoyed this story! I just want to thank everyone who kept reading the story and reviewed it. Thanks! Also, there will be another SM story posted soon. I have a few chapters written, but I haven't written anymore in a while. I want to get back into it and get a few more chapters done before I post it. So be on the look out!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Soon enough? I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

**Lovelyl**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**lil-lostii**- It was the last 'real' chapter. This is just the epilogue and then that's it.

**Dertupio**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**chibiangel413**- I'm glad they were good! Thanks for the review!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately, no more chapters after this…

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Since I know you're busy and have yet to get to the story. I just wanted to say thanks for being so devoted to catching my mistakes and then constantly reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

Serena sat in her favorite gazebo, the rose garden gazebo, as she allowed the wind to tangle in her hair. The sun was partially hidden by clouds, but still warmed the earth. A book sat on her lap as she just swam in the warmth. Small footsteps broke through her peace and forced her to look to the entrance of the garden. A small golden wolf was running towards her with another small black wolf running right behind. Both wolves changed into a couple of four year olds. The golden wolf turned into a small boy with black hair while the black wolf formed into a small girl with golden hair.

"Momma! Momma!" The two children cried.

"I thought you were playing with your uncle Sammy?" Serena asked.

"We were, but he says we were cheating since we morphed into wolves and tracked him!" Endy cried.

"You know you are not allowed to morph unless you are playing with Alicia or any of your other were-friends." Serena replied.

"We know, but Sammy is too good at hiding!" Rini cried out.

"How about, between Sammy's visits you practice with each other. That way next time he comes you'll be able to find him or you'll be able to hide from him."

"We have to practice?" Rini groaned.

"Yes, you have to practice." Serena mimicked Rini's groan. "For now, you two must go get ready for dinner. King Jared is our guest tonight."

"Really!" Endy cried. "He always brings us presents!"

"You just like him because of the gifts he brings you?" Serena asked.

"Yes… no. He's also nice and smart…" Endy tried to cover his mistake, but he just succeeded in making his mother laugh.

"I understand. Now hurry up! Molly's probably searching the entire castle for you." Serena said. She pushed her two children back towards the castle and the two small kids took the hint and disappeared into the halls. Serena walked through the corridors at a more leisurely pace, but was brought to a stop when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"You look relaxed." Darien murmured as he nipped at her neck.

"You sound as though you need to be." Serena replied as she rolled her head to the side so Darien had better access.

"I believe I can help you with that."

"We don't have time, my love." Serena moaned.

"We have just enough." Darien picked up his wife and ran to their master bedroom. The door had just barely shut before he was upon her.

oOoOoOo

"King Jared, it is always wonderful to see you." Serena said as she entered the throne room beside her husband.

"Queen Serena, you are only growing more beautiful." Jared replied. He hugged the young queen before greeting her husband.

"I presume Rini and Endy have already found you?" Darien asked.

"They have. They have also kidnapped my wife to take her on a tour of rose garden and I believe the water garden." Jared laughed. "I am surprised there are not more little feet running around."

"Not for us right now. However, Rose, Rei and Jadeite's daughter is somewhere. As is Alicia, Amy and Zoicite's daughter, Nicholas, Lita and Nephrite's son, and Michael, Mina and Malachite's son." Serena replied.

"And your brother?"

"I believe he is with my parents. They will be joining us for dinner." Serena said.

"I am happy everything has been healed between you and your parents." Jared replied.

"So are we." Darien said.

"Now, I believe we have just a few more issues with the trading treaty to go over?" Jared asked Darien.

"Yes, as well as finalizing the alliance contract." Darien added.

"Well then, let us have dinner and then get to business so we can enjoy this visit." Jared said with a large smile. Serena and Darien led him into the main dining hall where the Lunae's were already talking with Gertrude. The generals were milling about as well as their mates. The children of the palace tried to use the last few minutes before dinner as play time. The children quickly stopped their games and found their seats with their parents.

The dinner was spent with gossip as well as planning for future meetings and events. Rei and Mina were still chattering over the peace celebration that was happening that weekend. King Jared and Queen Gertrude were to arrive with King Darien and Queen Serena as a symbol of the peace that had fallen over the lands for the last 5 years.

"Molly, will you take the kids to bed? They're about to use their potatoes as pillows." Serena laughed.

"Of course, Serena." Molly said. Molly ran around the table, gathering the kids and herding them out of the room. It was only a few more hours until the adults finished the meal and decided to retire as well.

oOoOoOo

That weekend the two royal families were greeted with applause from their kingdoms as well as kingdoms that had followed their other example. Were creatures were sitting with humans and chatting animatedly. It was a sight Darien had been waiting to see all is life and knew that his mother would have been proud of it. His father sat at the front table next to Serena's father. Both men were talking, and from what Serena and Darien guessed, they were talking about economic strategies for the coming years.

"Your dream is complete." Serena whispered to Darien. She noticed the look in Darien's eyes and knew what he was thinking about.

"Our dream… our dream is complete." Darien replied. He kissed Serena on the forehead and engulfed her in a tight hug.


End file.
